The Crimson Saint's Fate
by Caffeinated Novice
Summary: The Holy Grail War has come to a finish with Sieg transforming into the majestic dragon Fafnir carrying the Greater Grail to the Reverse Side of the World while Ruler enters eternity as a pure soul wandering beyond time and fate's grasp. Ruler begins her infinite journey traveling through the Throne of Heroes in hopes of reuniting with Sieg and having a chance at life together.
1. Prologue

**The Crimson Saint's Fate**

AU: The Holy Grail War has come to a finish with Sieg transforming into the majestic dragon Fafnir carrying the Greater Grail to the Reverse Side of the World while Ruler enters eternity as a pure soul wandering beyond time and fate's grasp. Ruler begins her infinite journey traveling through the Throne of Heroes in hopes of reuniting with Sieg and having a chance at life together.

* * *

A/N: The story picks up during Shirou Tokisada Amakusa and Gilles de Rais's plea for Ruler to join forces with them and give up being an opposing force. Shirou Tokisada Amakusa has just walked out of the Greater Grail with a new transformation and is holding strong to his misguided idea on saving salvation forever.

* * *

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocyphya. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _Deep Within the Hanging Gardens of Babylon_

Gilles de Rais bent down to one knee and softly placed his right hand on her left shoulder. Ruler looked up at him in agony and confusion, slowly meeting his soft gaze as she felt trickles of sweat begin to come down her face. He looked down at her with a small smile and his walnut-ivory eyes began to turn dark.

"Atonement? For my sins…," asked Ruler shakenly. Her amethyst-colored eyes jittered from side to side. She felt her world begin to crumble down, piece by piece. What if Gilles de Rais and what he was saying was indeed correct and she was the misinformed individual? What if her ideals that she had whole-heartedly lived her life by were indeed for nothing at all? This salvation just might make amends for the misguided concept of order she had put first all her life. Her resolve was quickly lessening and she felt her strength dissipate.

"That's right. Offer up the life of that homunculus. His sacrifice is what this world requires," Gilles de Rais boldly declared with the utmost passion. His dark eyes becoming as large as saucers with his pupils bulging out and dark grey circles appearing just under his pupils. His twisted grin covered his face from side to side, making his face turn slightly wider upon each word uttered with his bold request.

"Not true! That is not true at all! If he dies, it's something that I shall shoulder the burden of on my own. I won't allow the world to bear it!" Ruler angrily cried out and she held firm to her stance standing up. She pushed Gilles de Rais roughly backwards, whipping her right arm in front of her to ensure he kept his distance from her. She wouldn't let Sieg die because of her selfish actions and this world's faults. She wouldn't let even her dear comrade Gilles de Rais utter such nonsense about Sieg. Gilles de Rais's gaze returned to normal, looking at her astonished and hurt.

"Jeanne d'Arc. I have no desire to fight you anymore. Now that I control The Greater Grail and have activated the Third Magic, I no longer consider you my enemy. Let us work together. With you around, there will be no need to worry about further causalities," Shirou Tokisada Amakusa stated as he walked down the Greater Gail's steps back toward the floor. He kept his distance from Ruler yet he ensured he met her gaze with every word he stated. He needed her to know his path was the one of justice.

"This is the world that we have been waiting for. No one gets hurt or violated or even murdered in this paradise. We all thought that such a world could only exist in our dreams, but it has a potential to be within our reach," pleaded Gilles de Rais. He wanted her to come to terms with their dreams. Why was she being so stubborn? Was it that boy? Was his precious and holy Jeanne swayed because of the likes of some teenage boy? It couldn't be so, he would not allow her to lower herself to such pitiful depths.

"A paradise where pain and death don't exist...," repeated Ruler hesitantly. She was beginning to lower her guard once again. Yes, this could be the world Gilles de Rais and her had worked tirelessly for in the name of the Lord. But… why wouldn't her heart accept such a sweet and perfect declaration? She didn't understand.

"Yes, precisely that," Gilles de Rais happily replied. He clapped his hands together and looked up at Jeanne. She was starting to come to her senses and he was finally getting through to her. He was on the verge of making her see that this is exactly what they needed. He saw Ruler look down, torn between two clear decisions, deciding ultimately the direction for which mankind would soon go.

 _Although, in a world like that I am almost certain he would…_ Ruler thought to herself in silence. She wanted him beside her right this moment. Who was she trying to deceive? What she truly desired was for Sieg to stand by her side every day for the rest of their lives. _Sieg, please forgive me for I fear I am not strong enough to stand this much longer…_

"Ruler! Are you okay?" Sieg shouted from above as he made his way through a door into the room they were currently occupying. He quickly jumped down a couple feet, desperately pleading his feet to run faster toward the woman his heart held so close. He had finally found her after running through endless mazes and hallways. He found her at last and he would protect her. He ran forward to her, ensuring she never left his sight.

"Wait, Sieg?" Ruler replied shocked. Ruler's dark thoughts ended abruptly, her heart missed a beat, and thoughts of the present filled her body with warmth. She looked over to see if the voice she had just heard was really that belonging to Sieg's. Her eyes met his running form as she saw him coming closer and closer.

"It's that boy," Gilles de Rais stated in disbelief, taking a step backwards. No! How could this boy have come right when he was so close to swaying his beloved Jeanne?

 _Why did I do this? Why did I wish for him to be by my side?_ Ruler couldn't take her eyes off Sieg. She saw Sieg running as fast as he possibly could to stand beside her. It filled her heart with the greatest joy and yet it filled her mind with sadness. Why did she bring him in harm's way? He doesn't deserve this.

"I'm here to help you now," Sieg proclaimed standing protectively in front of Ruler. His left hand guarded Ruler behind him and his right hand pointed the sword towards the men standing in front of him. He would protect her, at the cost of his own life. He wouldn't let any of these men continue to hurt her any longer. She must understand that he will stand beside her until the finish and aftermath of this Holy Grail War.

"Sieg, your hand... But that means…. I thought I told you not to use up all of your command spells," Ruler stated looking down at the darkened appearance of his hand. His entire hand with the exception of his fingers were a dark shade of purple and black. It scared her far more than it should. She had told him repeatedly not to use all his command spells. Didn't he know that she meant it? Didn't he even begin to understand that she wanted his safety above any other? Her eyes looked forward to him, wanting desperately for him to look at her when she spoke.

"There was no choice but for me to use all of Siegfried's powers in order to defeat Lancer of Red," Sieg replied stating it as if it were obvious. He wanted to look back to ensure Ruler he was indeed okay for the time-being, but he forced himself to keep looking forward at the three men in front of him: Shakespeare, Gilles de Rais and Shirou Tokisada Amakusa. No, despite his desperate desire to look deep into her eyes and forget they were in such a desolate place. All he could do now was to prove to her he was okay by providing her protection. He was determined to become her strength, as she had become his strength over the course of the last few months together.

"Then why bother coming here?" Ruler desperately asked. She wanted answers. Could he hold the same feelings for her as she did him? No, that couldn't possibly be it. Her heart began to pound louder, making her ears ring. She wanted answers as to why he was being so foolish.

"During the fight while I braced myself for death, all I could think of was how I wanted to see you. That's what brought me here," Sieg replied confidently. He turned his head slightly so one eye could meet hers. Her amethyst eyes that he had grown to admire so dearly, looked back to him in confusion. He wanted to calm her worrying and for her to entrust herself to him. Over their time of knowing one another, Ruler always stood out from their rest. Her beauty and strength was purely unique, none matching her grace or strong resolve. Ruler's eyes softened at his confession, her cheeks turning a slight shade redder.

"I am sorry. As I thought I should not have brought you here after all. Because of me, you became a victim of this Holy Grail War. I know that I promised you, your freedom but I should have left you behind even if doing so caused you to hate me," Ruler looked down and forced herself to remain stern. She heard Sieg sigh in disbelief, looking at her while refusing to believe the words she was now saying. She couldn't look up at him, regardless of how badly she wanted to. She needed him to stay safe and if that meant staying away from her, he must do it.

"Ruler…," Sieg gazed upon Ruler. His deep, dark red of polished-perfect ruby eyes wouldn't reveal what he was thinking. He wouldn't let her see that she was misinformed on the matter she now spoke on. As much as he saw that Ruler wanted to believe what she was saying and maybe she really did believe it but he knew that even if she had put the distance between them, they were destined to always reconnect once again. He could never hate her or think poorly of her. To do so, he wouldn't be honest with himself. He and her had become one entity without either of them ever realizing it.

"Please Sieg, stay away from me," Ruler softly demanded. She was determined to preserve his freedom and ensure his safety. She stepped forward so she now stood in front of Sieg and facing Shirou Tokisada Amakusa head on. She would protect Sieg from this mad-man, even if doing so cost her everything.

"So, will you comply? With this pact, there will be no need to shed more blood," Shirou Tokisada Amakusa asked, knowing he would not receive the answer he desired. He was growing tired of seeing Ruler and Sieg look back and forth amongst each other like love-struck teenagers, their insolence bothered him greatly. No matter how hard they tried, they could not win against him. Surely, they couldn't be that foolish, could they?

"If I oppose you, will you kill me?" Ruler demanded. She took another step forward, daring to meet the blank yet determined stare of Shirou. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear the words out-loud. She needed another reason that she was to go forward in defying this man. She knew she had tried her hardest till this point in attempting to keep the peace, but some people were blinded, deafened by their selfish perspectives. _Lord, you know my heart, continue to be here with me even now._

"Yes. Anyone who gets in the way of humanities salvation, must be disposed of. Neither you nor that homunculus are an exception to that," Shirou replied blankly. Staring straight ahead, meeting both the gaze of Sieg and Ruler. They both looked at him with fierce determination in their eyes, dedicated to protecting the other and all of mankind.

"Why in God's name do you even continue to debate this? If we do not have salvation, then we will all continue suffering as evil beings. Believe what you will, but innate goodness does not exist, not even in you!" Gilles de Rais demanded loudly and flailed his arms upward. Why wouldn't Jeanne come to her senses, even now? Was it this boy that created such unease in her? He wouldn't stand for this much longer.

"That's not true at all. I've already seen so much in my short life time, even systemic evil. There are things no one can solve, no matter how hard they try. Like preventing good from becoming evil. It's sadly the truth. But I know for a fact that most humans actually strive to be good. To make a mistake while on that path isn't a sin, it's just regrettable. I'm not very strong and I admit that I make mistakes. However, all I want is to be someone that the people who went out of their way to save me can be proud of. So please don't say innate goodness doesn't exist because I've seen it first-hand!" Sieg passionately stated with confidence.

Gilles de Rais and Ruler looked back at him during his statement. Sieg saw flashbacks from his memories: Ruler being led in chains to her death as the people chanted, Ruler being bound down by the wooden stake with chains ensuring she wouldn't escape and the flames consuming her body whole, countless dead homunculus deemed unworthy that were easily discarded in a pile of bodies, Rider's former master with blood falling down her scalp as she raised her hand to utter an evil command spell, Caster's ultimate golem Adam close to turning the world into ashes, Jack the Ripper's twisted universe of broken children dying over and over again, being viewed as worthless and discarded from the rest of the world. Despite all these terrible events and wanting to give up on himself and even humanity, it was the old gentleman Ruler had him stay with shortly, his fellow homunculus, Rider of Black, Saber of Black, Archer of Black, and most importantly Ruler who had saved him from falling into despair throughout it all. He refused to let them down.

Ruler began to cry at Sieg's words, touching her heart beyond comprehension. Her heart flooded with sadness at the cruel events life threw at them but also proud of Sieg for finding the courage to keep moving forward and finding his very own mark on the world. Gilles de Rais teeth gritted in annoyance and anger, his face scrunching at each word stated by Sieg. Gilles de Rais looked over at Ruler, worried over her sudden outburst of tears. He had rarely, if ever, seen this side of her.

"Shirou Tokisada Amakusa, I refuse to acknowledge the salvation you seek. No one should acknowledge it. Because your actions are based on a lack of confidence in humanity. All humans fight against their inner evil. It is an endless battle but they continue on, no matter how many times they may lose. It is our job as the dead, as servants to lend our power to those that are now alive. Anything beyond that is off-limits. The humans' agony concerning evil, their sadness, and their fight against anger. Instead of aiding them, your absurd idea of salvation does nothing but diminish their hardships. So, as I said I cannot acknowledge your salvation," Ruler stated with courage. She stood tall, believing every word she had just uttered. She would take on the burden of all humanity and defeat this evil for mankind once and for all. Sieg had given her the courage to do just that. She would no longer be fooled or convinced otherwise.

"I've asked myself for over 60 years is this truly salvation or not? But now I know this is salvation and no one can tell me otherwise which is why I'll have to kill you for opposing me. An end to all creation. And if it is at all possible, I would like this death to be the very last one in the world," Shirou Tokisada Amakusa boldly declared. He reached and pulled out his sword, never breaking eye contact with Ruler. She would meet her end and he was without regrets. He didn't feel anger or sorrow towards this woman, he felt nothing at all. He drew his omnipotent power from the Greater Grail and prepared for his inevitable battle with Ruler.

Ruler handed over and entrusted her flag to Gilles de Rais. She knew she could trust him with such an important task. He bowed down to his knees and wept uncontrollably, knowing Jeanne knew her destiny moving forward. She smiled sweetly down to Gilles de Rais, making sure she voiced how much he had meant to her during their lifetime together long ago. He had always been a true friend and a loyal supporter, never doubting her. They faced many battles and hardships beside one another and he was there through it all. She wanted to ensure he knew just how important he was to her even after all these years apart. He returned her sentiments entirely, holding the flag close to his body. Ruler then looked back at Sieg.

"Thank you. I do not know if I would have awakened, had it not been for you. I was drowning within a sweet dream. I almost fell victim to it but then you came and saved me. So please Sieg, stay by my side until the end," Ruler spoke directly to Sieg. She faced herself so she stood in front of him, a smile appearing across her face. Her gentle eyes looked up to him, purpose filled within them. She knew what she must do moving forward, and she would do exactly that. She reached for his hand and held it within hers.

"Of course. That's exactly why I came here," Sieg looked down at her. Knowing full well she had made up her mind. That's why this was of the utmost importance to him, he must show her his unwavering loyalty and admiration for her. He was sure at this point, it was no longer just admiration, but something much stronger he felt for her now. He believed she would have victory. He believed with all his might that she would be the Savior that would truly save the world.

"I appreciate it. That alone is more than enough," Ruler looked back up to him. Her smile becoming slightly larger and she knew she had made the right decision. Her feelings had not let her astray, she needed him moving forward. He was the one who came across and made her stronger not only as a woman but as a heroic spirit called forth into this world. He had helped her see her purpose as a Ruler spirit and for that, she held no regrets moving forward.

She dropped his hand and called forth her sword into her left hand. She felt it materialize into her hand, and knew full well that this second noble phantasm of hers "La Pucelle" would be her final mark of defiance against the corruptness of Shirou Tokisada Amakusa, her life paying the ultimate price for its divine power. Thus, she pulled her sword from its sheath, and began the prayer bringing it into existence. She bent both her knees down, letting herself fall to the ground and shut her eyes to focus at the task at hand as she knew Shirou Tokisada Amakusa would soon make his next move. Her blood poured down the sword as her prayer began. Gilles de Rais began protecting her with all his strength using her flag as a shield to protect her until he disappeared from this world altogether and entered the next.

"The Heaven's tell of God's glory; the skies proclaim his handy work. Speech is poured forth during the day, acknowledged during the night. A fire has ignited within my heart, and continuously burns to remind me. This is where I meet my end. My destiny's now run its course. My life's dream has reached its conclusion. Utilizing the last thing I have at my disposal, I fight to protect the path He must walk. Lord, accept my sacrifice," Ruler proudly called out her prayer. Bright-yellow circles of light erupting all around her and glowed around herself. She felt herself become one with her prayer and God's presence overwhelmed her, allowing La Pucelle to aide her in the final battle.

* * *

A large-consuming tornado of fire broke out and she soon found Sieg and herself within the fire, almost within a different universe momentarily, knowing full well the transformation would soon be complete. She savored her last few moments with Sieg, and memorized his every feature. _I'm not afraid to die. This will be enough._

Sieg, bewitched by Ruler's prayer, found himself holding onto every word she said. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Then, he saw the powerful red and orange flames surround him and Ruler. Shortly later, he found himself inside painless blue flames. Ruler was a few feet ahead of him. He was speechless. Sieg knew at that very moment, he would never feel this way for another person the way he felt towards Ruler. He was scared just moments before, but now seeing her look at him with such peacefulness, grace defined her features and her smile that she reserved specially for him looked back at him softly. All he could do was stare at her with his mouth open, in awe of her. He believed in her and knew she would prevail. He wished he could pause this moment forever, reserving it for just him and her.

 _Truthfully, I was afraid. Not of dying though, it was the separation that scared me. I have never had such feelings before, but it is not something I mind. For the future of mankind, for your future, to protect such things, I am willing to risk my life as many times as needed._ Ruler held her right hand to her chest, shutting her eyes for a few seconds. She opened her eyes again, looking back lovingly at Sieg, blushing a soft shade of magenta. She shut her eyes once again, and her neck downwards turned a brilliant shade of yellow-gold, marking the near completion of her transformation. _This, this is all I could have ever hoped for._ She let her transformation finish and opened her eyes back to the present, and believed victory was within her reach.

* * *

"Hope awaits us all beyond despair!" Ruler announced emerging from the brilliant and magnificent flames unscathed. She was now wearing a blindingly white outfit and armor. She appeared powerful, memorizing, and looked as fierce as a lion when she gazed upon Shirou Tokisada Amakusa ready for his next move. She almost appeared as one of God's angels that had come down from Heaven just to appear in this fight. Shirou Tokisada Amakusa refused to lose to this woman.

"La Pucelle!" Ruler yelled letting her sword's silver flower erupt into a devastating fire, threatening to burn down all who dare oppose her, pointing it toward Shirou Tokisada Amakusa's path. He refused to bow down to her, fighting with all his might. He used every trick he could and countered her attack with just as much force and determination in his eyes. He would not let himself lose to her. Not here, not now, not ever. His body ached with the power emitting out of himself. He had all humanity to protect.

Ruler screamed out as she forced her body to endure his powerful comeback. She couldn't lose to him, she refused. She had too many people relying on her. She would win. She fought back once again with just as much strength and power as Shirou. However, she felt her attack equal out to his. She would protect Sieg and would give her life to win. She urged the flames onward, giving them every last bit of her mana. Still, Shirou countered her with everything he had. She could no longer see an obvious winner, as she felt her body go numb. _Forgive me God, for I know that I have given it everything I have._ She couldn't hear anything except the sound of an Earth-shattering explosion break out around her and her vision went pitch black. The world around them turned white and no one knew what would occur next. BOOM!

* * *

Snow and flowers started to fall from the sky due to the force of Shirou and Ruler's attack. Sieg saw Ruler beginning to collapse so he rushed to her side, catching her just before she fell. He felt his eyes burn with the flood of tears that threatened to escape. He refused to believe Ruler had lost. No, she was strong and she could survive this. We can survive anything if we are together. _Please, Ruler, wake up. Don't leave me to this world alone. I don't want to continue living if you are not beside me._ Ruler's eyes began opening, meeting the eyes of the man she had grown to love, yes, love deeply and without regrets. Deep, dark red of polished-perfect ruby eyes met amethyst, as tears filled both their eyes.

"Ruler…," Sieg called out to her, his voice breaking from emotion, despair filling his heart. His left hand cradled her head, his right hand held up her left shoulder. He held her delicately, petrified that any sudden movements may be too much for her in this current state. No, she can't die like this, not this way. He looked down at her, his tears began flowing freely from his eyes, hitting Ruler's cheeks and bringing her back to consciousness.

"Sieg, is that you?" Ruler whispered weakly. She felt her body firmly being held, but could no longer feel mana flowing through her body anymore. She knew her moments were limited and she had used up the remainder of her energy. Shock flooded her body, knowing she would soon leave the world of the living, and enter eternity after death enveloped her. Her vision slowly returned, and she wanted more than anything to hold Sieg within her arms, to run her hand through his soft-long brown hair. She wanted to ensure that the man she loved with all her mind, body and heart would live a life of happiness without her for now. No matter what happened after her death, she would find him again. She would always find this kind-man again.

"Ruler!" Sieg cried out to her. His chest felt like a thousand-bombs had just exploded, he felt as if a thousand knives from every direction had hit his body all at once. This can't be happening. _Please, please, please… Ruler, don't die. Not here, not like this. I want forever beside you, I want eternity with you next to me._ Sieg believed strongly for a miracle. This woman had stolen his heart, meaning and purpose without ever intending to. _Stay with me here, Ruler… There must be a way._ He couldn't stop the tears from falling, overwhelming him. He had never felt such strong emotions before this very moment.

Ruler's eyes went blank for just a few seconds, her vision no longer showing her images of the present and Sieg, but a vision in the far-off future that would soon become a reality. This had only happened once before when she was still a farm girl and had received the command of God to fight. Now this vision showed her a new path.

 _A dragon's gaze meets her own as he opens his eyes, gentle but purposeful. This kind dragon with the stunning teal-green eyes, begins pumping his vast wings and starts flying off into the bright sky, holding the Greater Grail within his hands to another world, to the sanctuary of beasts that lay beyond man's reach. This unknown dragon, she was sure she would meet him again. Although not in this lifetime of man, but in her life granted to her beyond this world. His identify although unknown to many others, revealed himself to her. Sieg, oh Sieg, I'll find you. I'll find you no matter how long it may take or the long journey that lay ahead of me, we are destined to meet again._ Her eyes focused back on the present and her vision ended. More tears began pouring from her eyes, she felt her heart ache painfully.

"Don't die! You can't die now!" Sieg begged her, holding her even closer. His fingers combed back her blonde hair and he let the feeling of her consume him. He was determined to memorize her every feature: Her pure amethyst-colored eyes, her wondrous beauty that scarcely felt even the slightest bit real, her soft-pale skin, and the special way she said his name. He loved her, he was certain of it. He had seen her eyes turn grey as they looked off into the distance, but then returned to normal. It happened so fast, he was unsure if he had even seen it at all.

"Forgive me Sieg," Ruler gently requested. She knew she was unable to escape death's unforgiving hands, but she did know she would find a way back to him. If not in this lifetime, it would be the next. Her last vision, had given her hope and a brand-new meaning. She was certain the dragon was him. If only she had the time to tell him what she saw, but sadly her time was now limited. She gave it to God at that moment. She was unsure if there was anything after she closed her eyes forever to this world. No, this vision was the real deal, she was sure of it. She took her last few moments to memorize Sieg's every feature, knowing she would hold it close to her every single moment she would face without him in the time to come.

"Ruler!" cried Sieg. He pulled her body up even closer to him, her face just a few centimeters from his face. His tears were far too painful. He looked deep in her tear-stained eyes. He wanted to comfort her, wipe away her tears and promise her it would all be okay. He was selfish, that he was sure because he wanted every moment with her, from here till the end of his life. He wasn't ready to be away from her quite yet. He wasn't ready for the aftermath following her death. She couldn't leave him, not like this.

"It is alright. No matter how long it may take to accomplish, I will make sure that we will meet again someday," Ruler looked up at Sieg with the utmost care and fierce determination. She would find a world where they were destined to be reunited. In her vision she had seen Sieg transform into the majestic dragon Fafnir, carrying the Greater Grail to the Reverse Side of the World. If this vision was truly to come to pass, she would find him. She would find that world beyond man's reach then awaken him from his deep slumber. She was determined to travel beyond time and space's grasps to be by his side once again. She had experienced death before, death had become a long-awaited friend. She looked up at Sieg one last time, her resolve becoming unbreakable. She gave in to the fatigue and began closing her eyes. _Be strong for me my beloved Sieg, I will find you, I will always find you. I'll…_

"Okay. I'll be waiting," Sieg whispered down at Ruler with a small smile. He forced himself to be strong for her in her last moments. Nothing could possibly lessen the anguish he felt from Ruler temporarily leaving his side but he had to be strong for her. He promised himself he would hold her promise close to his heart for all eternity. He believed her dying words upon her last breath with everything he had. Slowly but surely, he felt his anger consume him as he felt the life escape from Ruler and enter a world unknown to him. _Ruler… your life will not have been in vain. I will avenge you and I will save man-kind. I promise._ He watched her close her eyes for the very last time.

 _Always be right beside you, forever._ Ruler felt herself leave Laeticia's body, knowing it was the end of her physical-form for the time being. She greeted death without reserve and entered eternity with a new resolve. Her vision turned white, unsure of how long her next journey would take or when she would find her way back to Sieg again, but she would, she was sure she would. _Sieg… wait for me._


	2. Throne of Heroes

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it! Additionally, I researched information and credit the site Type-Moon Wiki for it.)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Throne of Heroes**

 _Historic Background on the Universe Throne of Heroes  
_

Heroic Spirits are known to all as beings of a higher existence. When given the title of a Heroic Spirit, it is said that this higher being is unique from any other, having qualities and characteristics that make them stand apart from all others. They are classified as all-mighty beings who are released from the constraints of time and the possibility of reincarnation is dismissed, therefore placing them to live eternity in a place known as the "Throne of Heroes." The Throne of Heroes is an exclusive place existing outside of both the World and the time axis.

Once gaining entrance into such an elite place, the chance of ever leaving is close to zero. The only time a being is granted a temporary exit is when the Greater Grail summons one to fight in the all-powerful Holy Grail War. Heroic Spirits then take on the responsibilities of a Servant who are given the great power of protecting humans. A standard-Servant is most often summoned in one of the following classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster and Berserker. A non-standard Servant Class includes: Ruler, Alter Ego, Avenger, Beast, Foreigner and several others.

Mages can summon Heroic Spirits to the World of the Living, also known as Earth, in any era whether that be past, present or future. Mages must summon Servants by having a special item belonging solely to the Heroic Spirit during the time they had lived or were said to have existed. Mages most often summon their Servants with an oath. The oath incantation varies based on the servant the Mage wishes to summon.

If the Servant finds the Master to be worthy of their call and believes that their cause is worthy enough to fight for, the Heroic Spirit will materialize on Earth. While on Earth for the remainder of the Holy Grail War, the Servant will use their Master's mana to stay materialized. Once a Servant is defeated or eliminated during the Holy Grail War, they dematerialize from Earth altogether and return to the Throne of Heroes until they are summoned again in a future Grail War. Whether Servants are able to recall their memories from their brief appearance during their visit to Earth varies greatly depending on the Servant and events that occurred previously prior to their return. Stronger Servants are more likely to have all their memories while weaker Servants may not remember even a single memory during their time as a Servant.

Heroic Spirits living in the Throne of Heroes are classified into five main categories: Heaven, Earth, Human, Star, and Beast. Depending on where the hero originated from, based on the life they lived, stories told about them or myths created, will then decide which category they are placed. Each Spirit will have their Classification symbol permanently tattooed in black ink on the top of their hands, ensuring easy recognition. It is possible for Heroic Spirits to be placed in many categories, making this system quite flexible. They are given this Classification upon entering the Throne of Heroes and are forever bound to them after.

Heaven Classification are heroes who are related to the Gods, children of Gods, or incarnations of legends about Gods. Earth Classification are heroes who are known as the heroes of the land, through mythologies and legends of a region. Human Classification are heroes recognized through common knowledge who contributed to humanity and were viewed as truly superhuman in life. Star Classification are heroes who overcame hardships and made turning points in human history, giving great hope in the history of humanity. Beast Classification are heroes who represent the Seven Sins of humanity and the Evils of Man that encompass all of humanity.

Therefore, the Throne of Heroes is broken up into five different regions where each type of Classification has a different region they typically inhabit. Spirits of the same Classification live amongst each other in harmony and view one another as their equals. Heroic Spirits who have more than one Classification are able to live freely between the regions they classify with. The five main Classifications know of the others they do not normally live with, but still hold mutual respect for them. Heroic Spirits tend to hold the company and live with others that are in their same Classification due to the understanding it provides them. Thus, making the Throne of Heroes an elite and impossible place to enter without given the proper ranking.

While the Throne of Heroes is home to all Heroic Spirits of the galaxy, the Reverse Side of the World is a land where no humans are said to survive or have the chance of inhabiting, making this the home to non-human creatures that are often found in legends and fantasy. Magical beasts and divine beings are the only ones able to live in such a peculiar place. The beasts who inhabit this magical land include: Dragons, Basmu, Bull of Heaven, Chimera, Demon Boar, Divine Bull, Gorgon, Harpies, Hydra, Kelpie, Moby Dick, Pegasus, Quetzalocoatl, Sphinx, Oni Kind, Hippogriff, Typhon, Unicorn, Vorpal Bunny, Centaurs, Fairies, Giants, Minotauros, Succubus, Werewolves, Blood Worms, Curruid and Leviathan.

As a result, Heroic Spirits are rarely, if ever, able to travel to the Reverse Side of the World due to the vastly different nature of the land and the unwelcoming creatures that live in it. To this day, all the Heroic Spirits that have attempted to travel to this land have been completely unsuccessful. This has led to dark tales being told of the Reverse Side of the World being off-limits, viewed as a fantasy world far too different from that of the Throne of Heroes making the two worlds incompatible for a relationship. Despite this, the viability of both the Throne of Heroes and the Reverse Side of the World is essential as both worlds are needed for balance to continue in the galaxy and for the greater picture.

* * *

 _Flashback, Trifas Romania  
_

"Ruler you mentioned earlier that you were betrayed. Don't you hold a grudge toward mankind?" asked a man Ruler could no longer name anymore. Who was this man? He had deep, dark red polished-perfect ruby eyes. Why did these eyes make her heart ache so deeply, why did these eyes make her want to scream out in utter heartbreak? His hair was brown and long, shaggy almost in appearance. Ruler wanted nothing more than to put her hand through it and feel it's texture in her fingertips. He wore a black waistcoat, white shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black leather half-boots. Why had she seen this outfit before?

"Everyone asks me that. I am always told that I should hold resentment and yet I cannot. Not even toward those who burned me at the stake. So, in the end, I am not as normal as people tend to assume that I am," replied Ruler. She had received this question so many times before, yet she never felt like she could summarize it as well as she would like. She looked down and smiled softly at her tea. She could always be herself with this person.

"Because you're not normal, is why I think you always go out of your way to protect me. Back then, you decided to save me even though you had nothing to gain from it. Not to mention, Red and Black could have turned on you at any moment. Despite all that, you still chose to stand up for me. You granted me my freedom and that alone is enough for me to want to continue living," that unknown man said with purpose. He looked so determined.

 _Next, I believe I said his name… but I can't remember his name anymore. No matter how badly I try._

"My words are not enough to repay you, that's why I want to use my body to show you my gratitude!" he said boldly.

"Listen, you may want to choose your words more wisely, lest people misunderstand your intentions," Ruler replied embarrassed. She began blushing profusely and noticed all the humans around them watch them intently, wondering if this man was hinting at having a physical relationship. She knew he didn't mean those words in that way but humans were interesting with how they decided to interpret bits and pieces of a conversation.

* * *

 _Present Day, Throne of Heroes_

Ruler woke up with a throbbing headache and felt utterly light-headed. Just moments ago, her vision was white upon waking up, but now her eyes were beginning to burn upon seeing bright colors come into view causing her to squint her eyes in response. What an odd dream she had experienced seconds ago. It had felt so real. Why had it felt so real?

She forced herself to focus at the task at hand. She couldn't keep her mind in the clouds. Where was she and how long had she been asleep for? It was very uncommon for Heroic Spirits to sleep unless they had returned to the Thrones of Heroes after being summoned to partake in the Holy Grail War on Earth. Yes, that was it! She had been a part of the most recent Holy Grail War.

Was that dream really a memory from her time on Earth? It very well possibly could be. However, she didn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet. She had partaken in Holy Grail Wars before and had no difficulty in recalling her memories. What was it about this Holy Grail War that kept her memories fuzzy? _Focus Ruler, you're back home. Home is what matters most._

Since joining the ranks of a Heroic Spirit all those years ago, Ruler had fallen in love with the Thrones of Heroes. It was an extremely peaceful land filled with endless lush green fields, flowers in all colors, shapes, and sizes and it had the bluest-clear sky she had ever seen all her life. The sky on Earth didn't even compare to the greatness this sky offered. Her fingers began grazing the soft grass between her fingertips. Oh, she had missed this sensation dearly.

Suddenly, the top of her hands ached lightly. Ruler winced at the sudden feeling and quickly looked down to see the cause of this. She saw the Human Classification "Jin" symbol appear on her left hand and the Star Classification "Sei" symbol appear on her right hand simultaneously. She sighed in ease. Thank goodness, she was truly back home in the great lands of the Throne of Heroes. If she had any doubts until this moment, the Classification symbols had given her mind some temporary peace.

Next, she looked down at her attire and noticed she was wearing her usual battle-dress amour woven from Magical Energy. All Heroic Spirits in this land wore the outfit they had become famous in and had lived their lives in due to tradition. Their outfits and attire were purely unique and helped them to distinguish themselves as the originals, the one and only to their proud names.

Ruler rose from her spot and began walking towards the vast cherry blossom field located near the center of the Human Classification region. She decided early on to mostly live in the Human Classification region over the Star Classification region due to the very fact that cherry blossoms had become her absolute favorite flower since living on this graceful land. She adored their soft-pink petals and the meaning behind cherry blossoms. Her dear friend Saint George known to those close around him as Georgios, had taught her that the flower represented beauty and fragility of life.

Ruler's walk turned into a light jog until she saw the cherry blossoms come into view. She began to smile freely before she was suddenly interrupted by a small noise behind her. She slowly turned her head and body around until half her body was facing towards the unknown noise. It wasn't as if she was scared because there was nothing to fear in the Throne of Heroes.

All those who inhabited this land had gained the ranks of a Heroic Spirit and were destined to the same eternity, giving up their rights to ever enter Heaven, Hell, or the Reverse Side of the World. Her head started to hurt again at the thought of the Reverse Side of the World. Why did that ring a bell deep in her soul?

She saw a tall man with an impressive athletic body build emerge from behind the trees. He had beautifully long sienna-brown curly hair that stopped just below his waist, his hair moving gently with the soft breeze of the evening wind. His eyes were a delicate yet piercing cinnamon-tawny brown. He was wearing maroon-orange armor with silk white cloaks. His white smile was absolutely dazzling as he met Ruler's gaze and getting larger with each passing moment the longer he took in her long-awaited appearance.

She felt her knees get slightly shaky, feeling her legs turn into jelly. She felt her heart start to beat a tad bit harder upon seeing this incredibly handsome man. Then, just as fast as her heart started to beat, it started to beat painfully bringing back her headache from earlier. _Why do I feel so guilty for feeling this way?_

"Jeanne!" his voice cried out in worry as he rushed to her side and caught her just in time. He had his right hand on the left side of her waist and his left hand was currently cupping her cheek gently. She could see how his eyes were darting side to side slightly, worrying sick about her well-being as usual. Ruler felt herself take a deep breath, nervously looking up at the man who easily towered above her.

"Georgios. Is that really you?" Jeanne d'Arc replied nervously. Of course, it was him. Her heart knew it was him. She had finally returned into his warm and safe embrace. The man she was so close to spending her eternity with. Right when they had been having the serious conversation of getting married and turning their vows into an eternal reality, she had been summoned into the most recent Holy Grail War as a Ruler class Servant.

"Did the Holy Grail War beat you up so badly that you forgot your very own fiancé? I mean in all seriousness. Jeanne d'Arc, are you playing with me? I've been so worried about you," Georgios said teasingly as he shut his eyes, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

Ruler shut her eyes tightly and tried desperately to focus on Georgios but she was haunted by the image of deep, dark red polished-perfect ruby eyes gazing back at her every time she closed her eyes. _Who are you?_

Georgios shared her same devoted faith to God, even in this eternal land where they could never spend their forever with their God. However, she was determined to try and live her life as normally as she possibly could under these circumstances. She was content with settling down with Georgios in this forever but why did she now hold such doubts?

"I remember but I don't remember. It's all coming back in bits and pieces. I'm afraid I don't recall everything quite yet. How long as it been?" Ruler asked quietly. How long had she been on Earth this time? How long was she there for her to have trouble in recalling her memories?

"A few months. Honestly, it felt like much too long my love. Were you able to bring victory?" Georgios asked curiously. He released his grip on her and intertwined one of her hands with his so they could finish their walk to the cherry blossom trees.

"As a Ruler-Class Servant it was my job to protect the overall concept of the Holy Grail War and act only in the interest of the Grail. I didn't take either side of the battle. I also ensured that the laws of the Heroic Spirits were not violated as well, ensuring human history stayed intact. I remember making it till almost the very end of the Grail War until I dematerialized. I must have lost but I'm not sure how yet," Ruler replied looking straight ahead. Her head was pounding harshly, tears threatened to escape from behind her eyes. Memories of the recent past started to flood her thoughts again.

 _"La Pucelle!" Ruler yelled letting her sword's silver flower erupt into a devastating fire, threatening to burn down all who dare oppose her, pointing it toward Shirou Tokisada Amakusa's path._

"You know whenever I'm summoned, I always classify as being the Rider Class Servant so I am not always entirely sure of what all your responsibilities entail. I'm very proud of you. You have successfully pushed through yet another Holy Grail War. Regardless of whether you lost or won, you brought the Human and Star Classifications honor. You did well Jeanne d'Arc," Georgios replied proudly. Jeanne d'Arc never ceased to amaze him with her brilliance and diligence.

 _She couldn't hear anything except the sound of an Earth-shattering explosion break out around her and her vision went pitch black. The world around them turned white and no one knew what would occur next. BOOM!_

"Your honest words fill my heart with purpose. Thank you so very much Georgios," Ruler replied restlessly. Ruler suddenly felt uneasy and utterly distraught. She should feel content that she was at home, beside the man she had grown to admire? She would spend forever next to Georgios side by side as husband and wife. They would share a strong marriage. They would… Wouldn't they? Sweat started coming down Ruler's face and she felt her feet become wobbly once again.

 _A dragon's gaze meets her own as he opens his eyes, gentle but purposeful. This kind dragon with the stunning teal-green eyes, begins pumping his vast wings and starts flying off into the bright sky, holding the Greater Grail within his hands to another world, to the sanctuary of beasts that lay beyond man's reach. This unknown dragon, she was sure she would meet him again. Although not in this lifetime of man, but in her life granted to her beyond this world._

"Jeanne, you don't look well? Why don't we lay down over there for a bit?" Georgios requested worried. He had never seen her look so pale. It looked as if she had seen a ghost. What could have Jeanne d'Arc so worked up? He worried that the cost of this previous Holy Grail War was far too much for her. She was the strongest woman he had ever met but could this have broken her?

"I think that is a solid plan for the time-being until I catch my bearings. Georgios, I had a vision near the very end of the Grail War, right before I returned home to you. I dreamt of the dragon Fafnir. I don't know the meaning and I don't know why, but I feel as if I must find that dragon at all costs. I can't even begin to express the desperate desire for doing so…," Jeanne d'Arc whispered softly as they laid down together. As soon as Ruler said what she did, she instantly regretted it. Georgios was known as the Dragon-Slaying Saint, he was the last person she should discuss this matter with.

"A dragon? That is quite an odd vision indeed. If a dragon needs to be terminated, I would gladly protect you from it. But you say it's the dragon Fafnir? That's odd. That is the dragon supposedly slayed by the hands of Siegfried during his lifetime. Shortly after he slayed the dragon, he bathed in its blood to obtain a body close to that of a dragon… Wait, wasn't Siegfried Saber of Black in this previous Holy Grail War?" Georgios proposed while deep in thought. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Siegfried since his summoning onto Earth? Shouldn't he have returned after being defeated?

"You are correct. Siegfried was Saber of Black in the Grail War I participated in. However, he lost very early on, sacrificing his life for that of a homunculus boy at the time. Forgive me, I have still not yet fully recovered from the battle it seems. My mind must be playing tricks on me," Ruler tried laughing the topic off. She had to forget about all this for now. She knew she wasn't imagining or making up her vision but it unnerved her that Siegfried had yet to return from the Grail War.

Speaking of which, why did that name sound so awfully familiar? She would get to the bottom of this. She would find the answers she so desperately sought.

 _"It is alright. No matter how long it may take to accomplish, I will make sure that we will meet again someday," Ruler looked up at the man with deep, dark red polished-perfect ruby eyes with the utmost care and fierce determination. She would find a world where they were destined to be reunited._

Ruler looked up to the sky as it was turning the loveliest shade of lavender mixed in with a soft-teal blue and squeezed Georgios's hand with a newly discovered purpose. She was determined to find the man who haunted her thoughts so she could continue to move forward in her relationship with the Heroic Spirit Georgios. She refused to let the aftermaths of the Grail War continue to haunt her thoughts as they did now.

How bad could it be after all? What Ruler had yet to realize at the time was just how deeply her ties went to the man who was currently haunting her thoughts, holding onto her heart ever so delicately, refusing to lessen his hold on her fate.

* * *

A/N: The first half of this chapter is background information on the Throne of Heroes and the Reverse Side of the World. It's very important for the remainder of the story The Crimson Saint's Fate. Big shout out and thank you so much to all the individuals who have favorited and followed my story so far! It truly means the world. I'm so excited for you to embark on this journey with me! Xoxo!


	3. Fading Pieces

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fading Pieces**

 _Historic Background on the Classification Regions in the Universe Throne of Heroes_

Once a higher being first gains entrance into the Throne of Heroes they are given all the relevant information regarding the kind of land it is, how it is regulated and how territories are divided between one another. Once stepping foot onto this divine land, the Heroic Spirits infinite commitment begins, marking their forever responsibility of upholding the acclaimed title of that of a Heroic Spirit until the end of time.

The Throne of Heroes is segregated into five different regions where each type of Classification has a different region they inhabit. Although the land goes on immeasurably, it is shaped overall as a circle, with each Classification region taking up an equally segmented part of the land.

For a Heroic Spirit to enter a Classification region, they must present their black-inked tattooed Classification symbol located on the top of their hand directly in front of the entrance to the door of the Classification region. If the Heroic Spirit has the required symbol needed for entrance into the region, the door temporary dissipates allowing the higher being entrance into their designated region.

Once inside the region, each has a unique center. Within each center it houses all the lavish housing and living quarters of all higher beings. Each Heroic Spirit is given their own space to live and whatever they choose to fill their space with varies greatly on the Heroic Spirit and their preferences. In addition, the center of each region has a different land trademark distinguishing it apart from the other regions. The Human Classification region has cherry blossom trees, the Heaven region has endless streets of gold, the Star region has a boundless sky filled of the night's galaxy and stars, the Earth region has immense weeping willow trees, and the Beast region has dominant mountains that tower over the land.

At the very back-edge of each region is a landmark labeled as the Summoning Grounds. The Summoning Grounds consist of a Stonehenge. It is a tall ring of standing stones engraved with glowing magical circuits, standing around 20 feet high above ground. This is the noteworthy location where Heroic Spirits are led to upon hearing a Master's summoning ceremony or incantation. This is the only location in all the Throne of Heroes granting a Heroic Spirit passage to Earth. Heroic Spirits are chosen and typically called to fight in the Holy Grail War every 60 years.

The only Heroic Spirits that can enter the center of the Summoning Grounds supernatural powers are those whose usually blank-inked Classification symbol tattoo glows red. Upon hearing their Master call, it is another sign that a Servant is being summoned and is to begin their descent onto Earth.

Lastly, the Summoning Grounds always has candles lite around it's circular shape, illuminating light in the darkness of life. It is also said to represent the light granted in the next world that the Heroic Spirit will grant Earth on their journey.

Heroic Spirits with multiple classifications can travel freely between the two regions as much as they desire. In the very center of the Throne of Heroes is a large spherical-silver colored building labeled as the Akio ("Glorious Hero") Tower, towering as high as a thousand stories above ground. The only way to travel to another region is through the Akio Tower at the very top of the structure.

* * *

 _Present Day, Human Classification Region Center_

Several weeks went by and with each passing day, Ruler's once vivid memories of the man with the deep, dark red polished-perfect ruby eyes faded ever so slightly. Honestly, it scared her to death. She wasn't ready for his memory to disappear forever. She was positive that she never wanted to forget about this man but was still unsure why it bothered her as badly as it did.

She was still not even a bit closer to discovering his real identify and the purpose he had served while in her life. Did this man even exist? Was he just a far-off figment in her imagination that she had made up? When one question originated about him, thousands more appeared in its place. One thing she remembered as clear as ever was her vision about Fafnir the dragon.

 _A dragon's gaze meets her own as he opens his eyes, gentle but purposeful. This kind dragon with the stunning teal-green eyes, begins pumping his vast wings and starts flying off into the bright sky, holding the Greater Grail within his hands to another world, to the sanctuary of beasts that lay beyond man's reach. This unknown dragon, she was sure she would meet him again. Although not in this lifetime of man, but in her life granted to her beyond this world._

Ruler rubbed both of her eyes harshly against her hands. What could this all mean? Her visions had never left her astray before while living the human part of her life. Yes, she paid a mighty fine consequence for her visions and eventually died by the hands of the cruel and ever burning flames, but she never questioned that destiny, not once. It was her path, one could only accept it and keep moving forward.

Ruler was currently in one of the parks located in the Human Classification center with papers spread out in every direction. Cherry blossom petals breezily moved through the air, some landing on her tea-stained papers. She believed that by isolating herself away from the other Heroic Spirits for just a few hours each day may help to clear her head. She let out a defeated sigh as she took yet another glance over the terribly messy accumulated piles of papers surrounding her. She was adamant about memorizing all the valuable information they provided her.

Over the course of the past few weeks she had spent numerous hours in the library located in Akio Tower tirelessly researching the other Servants who had participated in the most recent Holy Grail War alongside her. Hence, she now had her own detailed personal profiles on each of the Servants from both the Black and Red Fractions. The Black Fraction Servants had been Siegfried, Chiron, Vlad III, Astolfo, Solomon Ibn Gabirol, Frankenstein, and Jack the Ripper. The Red Fraction Servants had been Mordred, Atalanta, Karna, Achilles, William Shakespeare, Semiramis and Spartacus.

She had gathered all their profiles with their personal information in hopes of finding a clue in discovering the mystery man who possessed her thoughts. So far, she had no luck but knew she was on the verge of a small breakthrough. She felt the fire burn within her. At least one, maybe even a few of these Servants may have the answers she had been desperately seeking for. It was odd as she had yet to see even one of the Servants she fought against or alongside with. Something felt off and amiss. What was going on here?

On top of all the Servants profiles, she had also started digging up as much information as possible on the Reverse Side of the World. It may very well be the key in finding a way to Fafnir the dragon. Yet, all the information she came across wasn't helping much nor was the information promising in the slightest. It just made her problem seem solution-less.

The key information she had picked up regarding this beast-inhabited Reverse Side of the World is that it coexisted with the Throne of Heroes. Earth stood as the common similarity that both worlds shared a deep bond with. Both the Reverse Side of the World and the Throne of Heroes existed outside of a time axis, living forever frozen in one's age and rarely contacting the other.

The only time, if ever, that both worlds contact the other is during the time of a great Holy Grail War. Both worlds lessen their barriers in just the tinniest fraction to allow the Heroic Spirits and beasts to successfully be summoned and to safely materialize onto Earth to participate. In all honesty, she had a 0.0001 chance of ever crossing over to the Reverse Side of the World. Why was she going through such lengths when she couldn't formulate even a single plan?

Ruler decided ultimately it was best to just take a step back and try recollecting her thoughts. She breathed slowly in and out and began picking up her papers when she saw a glimpse of maroon-orange armor with silk white cloaks emerge from behind one of the nearby cherry blossom trees. Ruler forced herself to look up and meet Georgios's accusing stare. She knew she was going to get an ear full the second she saw Georgios hurriedly walk up to where she was currently sitting and angrily grab a handful of her papers.

"What in God's name is all of this Jeanne d'Arc? Please enlighten me because you've been disappearing randomly every single day since you've gotten back from Earth. Every day I watch you run as fast as you can to the library, come home with stacks of papers so high it's a miracle at all you can carry them due to the crazy heavy weight of them," Georgios shouted. He instantly regretted yelling but he needed her to realize that her behavior wasn't healthy in the slightest. He refused to let her go due to some far-fetched fairy-tale over one man that no one even had a sole memory of. This was pure foolishness.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you could lower your voice when speaking to me in that tone Georgios. I'm not exactly sure what you are trying to accuse me of. I need answers, I need to find out why my memory instead of returning, continues to fade with each passing day. Don't you find it out of the ordinary that I've been able to remember every single detail of every Grail War I've ever participated in without a problem until this past one?" Ruler responded annoyed. Why couldn't he understand how much this meant to her? This was consuming her.

"All I understand is that this behavior has already been going on for far too long. I think it's odd that you and all the other servants don't have a clear memory of this man. Don't you think it's some sort of coping mechanism? I'm so sorry for whatever went wrong in your past Grail War such as a terribly tragic event occurring that you had to come up with something, someone who would help you cope through it. Ruler, this man does not exist and I hate to be the one to tell you this," Georgios replied concerned. She needed to be with Heroic Spirits, read her bible every morning like she used to and spend time with him again.

"How dare you. How can you even say that to me? I refuse to let him go, I will fight with everything in my power to find him again. He isn't just some made up person, he's real and I feel it in my heart. He's out there and Fafnir may very well be a clue in the right direction. Please don't make me choose between you two. I'm requesting you give me the proper time to sort this out. For God's sake Georgios, you're my fiancé, nothing can change that," Jeanne d'Arc pleaded with him. Yes, he was her fiancé but did that mean anything anymore to him? To her even?

"Ruler, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I thank God for every moment I'm blessed to have you by my side. You've taught me the importance of faith. You've taught me what it means to care so deeply for another person that every little thing they do drives you crazy. I just don't want to lose you over this," Georgios stepped forward and crushed Ruler against him, holding her tightly in his arms. He wouldn't let his soulmate do this to herself. He needed her to come back to him.

"Oh Georgios, I'm sorry… I truly am. I'll be here for you. I'm still who I was before I left for the Grail War. I just need time to sort out all these details," Ruler replied gently. She gave in to his welcoming embrace and placed her arms around his waist. She felt his arms lace around her waist in return. _Did I really mean that I'm still who I was?_ _Please God, I'm trying to be honest but I fear I am telling a lie._ Even now, Ruler felt she wasn't being honest with Georgios, but most importantly herself. She shut her eyes and memories of the past came forth.

" _And that name suits you quite well," Ruler replied feeling slightly giddy. This young man made her heart flutter and she had just met him. It was a dark-night lite by a bright half-moon. It was the night she'd always remember as meeting this man for the very first time. To boot he had named himself, therefore taking the first step towards becoming his very own person and forging his own identify. Ruler couldn't be happier she was there to witness it._

" _Nice to meet you," he replied softly but meaningfully. It sent butterflies to her stomach._

" _Likewise," Ruler replied with her eyes still shut and smiling widely. What was it about this young man that made her feel so... happy? For the first time since arriving to partake in this Holy Grail War, she felt at ease._

" _What name should I be calling you? Holy Maiden maybe?" he asked curiously thinking deeply to himself. The small smile on his face began turning into a frown. Ruler opened her eyes at the sudden question. But of course, she had to give him her name in response yet she had been taken aback by such a high compliment from a stranger._

" _Oh, I am but a mere Ruler servant. Thus, I am unworthy of such a majestic title," Ruler replied kindly. She looked up to meet his eyes. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. What about this man made her smile so easily, so carefree?_

" _So then, is Ruler okay?" he asked as his small smile returned on his face._

" _Yes," she replied happily. She was just happy to know his name and for him to know hers. She swore nothing could top feeling what she felt in his presence. She was, dare she say it, rather excited to get to know him._

She had never felt such powerful feelings for another person before meeting that man. He who continued to stay preserved in her memory. Although the more time that passed, the memories weren't as clear. This one was vaguely blurry. Her heart felt extreme fright, picking up its pace and becoming faster. _Calm down Ruler, you will find a solution to all this. You will find this man again._

"If you wish, I can take all your papers back to your room and we can meet up to discuss this further later?" Georgios proposed whispering into her blonde hair. He shut his eyes and breathed in her familiar scent, the strong scent of cherry blossoms greeted him. He felt the tide starting to sway, maybe even possibly in his favor.

"I would like that very much. But first, I have some errands I must run before that. Shall I meet you later this evening?" Ruler asked patiently. She wanted to make amends with Georgios but first she wanted to visit the Summoning Grounds. She might find some clues there she had not come across yet.

"Yes, I shall meet you later this evening. Don't stay out too long," Georgios replied with concern. He let go of his hold on her and kissed her quietly on both sides of her cheek before beginning to pick up the stack of papers. After compiling the papers together in a lanky pile, he looked back and smiled tenderly at her. _Come back to me Jeanne d'Arc, come back to my loving arms._

Ruler watched him leave and picked up her left hand to wave at him, a loving but marginally forced smile appeared on her face. She was disappointed in herself. She felt relief being in the confines of her own thoughts again. What was wrong with her?

Georgios is a solid Heroic Spirit and will be a fine husband. Yet, why did her thoughts and deepest desires always go back to the man in her memories, not of Georgios? Jeanne d'Arc turned around and began walking in the direction of the Summoning Grounds which were located in the very back edge of the Human Classification region.

* * *

 _Human Classification Region Summoning Grounds  
_

It had taken Ruler an hour or so to arrive to the Summoning Grounds. It continually gave her the chills being at such a spellbinding place. She trailed her hand down one of the standing stones, noticing her breathing was becoming somewhat irregular. Her fingertips became cool due to the freezing temperature of the stones. What was she hoping to find here?

She felt her eyes begin to tingle, tears dangerously close to spilling from her eyes. She had become so emotionally unstable the past few weeks, she was close to admitting that she may have gone mad. _Lord, give me a sign, any sign that you're here. I am lost and I'm seeking your guidance. I need you._ Ruler fell to her knees and looked to the center of the Stonehenge, hoping to get her mind off anything but the matter at end.

Her eyes started to search all the diverse pieces of the Summoning Grounds itself, from the Stonehenge to the candles that lay around its edges. The candles placed around this place's circular structure was genuinely her favorite part out of this entire place. Grail Wars came and went but the promise the candles guaranteed was continual.

Ruler watched the candles flames move back and forth with the wind. Suddenly she was completely captivated by the light the candle provided. The recurrent pattern the flames had. Flames… The flames reminded her of someone, something… Flames…. The flames provided light and light was given off due to the flames? Light… It reminded her of the sun. The sun…? Yes, the sun… who reminded her of a Sun?

Without warning, Jeanne d'Arc's eyes shot open and it felt as if all the world's gravities had stopped at once. She swore she felt time freeze and her whole body went numb. How could she have missed it? A clue that was this obvious? From the Red Fraction during the Holy Grail War, there was a Servant known as the Son of the Sun God. His name is Karna. Karna… Ruler jumped up and began pacing back and forth, adrenaline pumped harshly throughout her body. She remembered a certain memory linking this revelation.

 _I thought I told you not to use up all of your command spells," Ruler stated looking down at the darkened appearance of his hand. His entire hand with the exception of his fingers were a dark shade of purple and black. It scared her far more than it should. She had told him repeatedly not to use all his command spells. Didn't he know that she meant it? Didn't he even begin to understand that she wanted his safety above any other?_

 _"There was no choice but for me to use all of Siegfried's powers in order to defeat Lancer of Red," he replied stating it as if it were obvious._

Karna was the Lancer of Red that the deep, dark red polished-perfect ruby eyes belonging to the man her heart has searched tirelessly for had fought against. It was near the time she had dematerialized and returned to the Throne of Heroes. She was so close!

No one had information regarding the Heroic Spirit Siegfried whereabouts after the Grail War had reached its conclusion. If she were to find Karna, she could ask him questions about the previous Grail War, who this man's true identify was that was deeply rooted in her thoughts and ask of the final battle between Karna and Siegfried. She may finally be able to find comfort in the answers the truth would provide.

The only problem Ruler found with this newfound discovery was that Karna is a Heroic Spirit belonging to the Heaven Classification region. Heroic Spirits that did not identify with a certain Classification were forbidden in the living area of that group. No, it was true she couldn't go inside the Heaven region, but she could go to the Aiko Tower which held the entrance to all five regions of the land. She could find a way to cross paths with him, a slight possibility, but it is still in the cards.

Regardless, she knew she must chase the only clue she'd been given after all these weeks with fruitless results. Ultimately, she would find a way.

" _My only wish is that for our next encounter that we can fight each other until our hearts' content," promised Siegfried, known as Saber of Black during the Grail War as he looked over to Karna._

" _Yes, I hope so as well. I am deeply grateful that my first fight was against you Saber of Black," Karna responded with content, dematerializing back to where his Master more than likely was hiding._

" _Lancer of Red! Do not leave yet," Ruler called after him. He disappeared before she could request anymore from him. She looked over to the astounding Saber of Black who remained within her view. She was in complete awe over his breath-taking battle skill abilities._

" _Marvelous! What a splendid battle," Ruler commended Siegfried as she walked up behind him. He truly was a majestic fighter indeed. It had been quite some time since observing a battle as mere bystander._

 _Siegfried looked back to Rider and nodded in gratitude. It was then after Saber of Black and his master left that she had noted to herself how different that Holy Grail War was from any other. So bizarre, so odd._

Ruler had been right all along after all. That Holy Grail War was unlike anything she had experienced in both her lifetime as a human being as well as her eternal lifetime as a Heroic Spirit. No matter, she refused to waste any more time, and began running back towards the direction of the housing quarters in the Human Classification region. _I'll find you Karna, I know I will._ She set off with a raging fire in her heart, hope in her mind and the first glimmer of light she'd felt in ages.

* * *

 _Heaven Classification Region Center  
_

Karna looked out upon the endless streets of gold in the Heaven Classification region, and thought back to his memories of the prior Holy Grail War. He could no longer remember the name of the man who had defeated him while transforming into the Heroic Spirit of Siegfried. My, that young boy was quite brilliant.

He was unsure why he was unable to recall such an important detail. All the names of the beings Karna had fought against in his lifetime were ingrained in his soul. He had the soul of a true fighter so he valued the names of those he had fought against quite dearly. Why couldn't he remember the boy's name? He was a human, so exceptional from the rest. His character was commendable, his attitude towards life admirable, and his love for the Ruler Servant Jeanne d'Arc truly unparalleled.

" _You treated me as a human, despite the fact that I'm your enemy," the boy stated in wonder and respect._

" _That is to be expected of a Heroic Spirit. For you see, we are merely shadows of times long past. People like you who live in this time are treasures to Heroic Spirits. Everything we fought for was for the sake of the future. I assumed that it would be fine for me as a Hero to fight at full strength. However, you had something that allowed you to surpass my power._

" _The main thing going through my mind was seeing her again. I needed to," the boy stated in understanding. Karna noticed how the boy's eyes transmitted the purest of love and the staggering strength of wanting to be next to the woman he loved above all else in the world._

Yes, the young man truly stood apart from all others who came before him, who lived amongst his time, and who would live long after his death. He looked out onto the striking golden-crimson sky where the radiant sun beamed. He smiled without hesitation or remorse.

That boy was a gem to all the Earth. _You see, he is who Karna now strived to become one day._ He is the young man that changed Karna's existence forever moving forward. He truly hoped the boy and Ruler would find a universe where it would be even the slightest bit possible to live out the remainder of their days in eternal happiness. _My, what a grand eternity for two worthy beings it would be._

* * *

A/N: Seriously from the bottom of my heart thank you dearly derrickfoo0, KitsuneRose16 and Optimus Maximus for your amazing reviews. Wow, it made my entire day! I've put a lot of time and thought into this story. I'm very thankful it shows in my writing. You guys make me want to do my absolute best work. Additionally, thank you SO much to those who do and continue to favorite/follow this story. Please keep doing so, your support makes all the difference to me. You guys amaze me, Xoxo!


	4. Akio Tower

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Akio Tower**

 _Historic Background on the Akio Tower in the Universe Throne of Heroes_

The Akio Tower ("Glorious Hero") serves a few immensely important functions to the Heroic Spirit body. First, it houses the most powerful and renowned Servants from each Classification region.

The All-Mighty Heroic Spirits of the Governing Body proudly representing their respective Classifications are as follows: Goetia of the Beast Classification (Ju), Gilgamesh of the Heaven Classification (Ten), King Arthur of the Earth Classification (Chi), Iskandar of the Human Classification (Jin), and Romulus of the Star Classification (Sei). These five distinguished Heroic Spirits are the ones who govern the Throne of Heroes ensuring its safety and that its values are upheld, bringing down the iron of judgement onto all as well as making the most influential decisions regarding the land. The five members of this Governing Body are given every single detail of every Grail War ever recorded in its history directly from the Grail itself. All Heroic Spirits of the Throne of Heroes at any given time can request the counsel of the five members together, though it is a rather rare occurrence when it happens.

Next, the Akio Tower houses a boundless library. In this library every recorded document, memory and account of each Heroic Spirit's past, present and future can be located here. All Heroic Spirits regardless of their Classification have the privilege to view and research any Heroic Spirits documents that they wish. This is how Heroic Spirits typically know which Servants are who upon fighting in the Holy Grail War. During the quiet time between Grail Wars, many Servants take the opportunity to learn all the strengths and weaknesses of the others, strategizing a way to become victorious if they are ever given the great honor of serving under the role of a Servant.

Because of the staggering power of the five All-Mighty Heroic Spirits of the Governing Body as well as all Heroic Spirits living in the land of Heroes, it helps to construct the protective barrier surrounding the entire region. This is what makes exiting or entrance into this incredible land near impossible. The only time the strength in the barrier decreases is during the start of the Heroic Spirit Summoning during the time of a Holy Grail War and the return of a Heroic Spirit.

* * *

 _Present Day, Akio Tower Governing Body Conference Room in the Universe Throne of Heroes_

The All-Mighty Heroic Spirits of the Governing Body gathered around the majestic stone-round table located in the middle of Aiko Tower. Goetia and Gilgamesh sat on the left side of the table, Romulus and Iskandar sat on the right side and King Arthur currently occupied the center seat so Saber was strategically placed in the middle to represent the immense power she held over all.

Although King Arthur respectably represented the Earth Classification, Saber also held the highest seat in all the Throne of Heroes, having the ultimate responsibility of ensuring both the safety of the land itself and all the Heroic Spirits who lay inside it's touch.

Right now, the five Heroic Spirits had their eyes tightly closed as the Greater Grail recounted every single memory, detail and perspective from the most recent Holy Grail War. It was a rather lengthy and tedious process that took several weeks to complete for the fact that they each had to individually relive all the memories of every Heroic Spirit that had participated in it, from the time of their summoning to their departure.

While reviewing each of the Heroic Spirit's unique perspectives of the Grail War, the Greater Grail allowed them to relive the memories by placing the five Governing Body members in the actual minds and bodies of the Heroic Spirit, allowing them to recall the events as if they were the Heroic Spirits themselves. It was an extraordinary process that took decades upon decades to craftily master. It granted them the best chance of knowing what exactly had taken place during the War.

They began with the Red fraction members than once they finished with them, they moved onto the Black fraction members. After every perspective of both fraction's Servants had been reviewed, they viewed Ruler's role as she was the Servant whose role was to take neither side, being impartial to which Fraction prevailed over the other.

They all agreed that Ruler's perspective was monumental and moving. They felt for her, they truly did as Jeanne d'Arc was one of the most well respected Heroic Spirits of all times but at the same time they still had a possible crisis on their hands.

Never in all the history of the Throne of Heroes had a Heroic Spirit permanently broken and was released from their infinite contract, making their return to the Throne of Heroes forbidden as it defied all laws of nature of the worlds involved.

The Heroic Spirit Siegfried, Saber of Black in the previous Grail War, had transferred his Magical Energy into that of a homunculus to spare the young boy's life. By doing so, Siegfried had forfeited his eternity as a Heroic Spirit and was released to a world beyond that of Earth, the Reverse Side of the World and the Throne of Heroes. Making entrance into Heaven, Hell or a world yet undiscovered within his reach attainable and surely in his grasps.

Siegfried was never returning. Instead of the greater being living out the remainder of his eternity in the Throne of Heroes and as a Heroic Spirit, the homunculus boy now took over his spot with being granted a timeless life. They knew Siegfried didn't mean to defy the laws of nature or try to prematurely end his boundless contract with any ill will in his heart. Instead, Siegfried had strongly believed that granting the boy his life in the place of his own was his deepest desire.

The massive problem with this was that if Heroic Spirits were to discover the real reason Siegfried hadn't returned to the land of Heroes and found out he was never coming home, they worried other Heroic Spirits may start transferring their eternal life to other homunculus in the future when called to be a Servant in future Holy Grail Wars.

Although the Throne of Heroes was a close equivalent to bliss, they knew some Heroic Spirits had not entered the land of their own free will. Some were unquestionably devastated that they were bound to eternity, given the simple fact that they never were given the chance to enter Heaven nor Hell. They were never given a basic choice on how their forever would unveil itself. If given the choice to surrender their immortality by gifting it to another, some would surely do just that.

The five Heroic Spirits of the governing body had unanimously decided that this occurrence could not nor would it ever happen again. Heroic Spirits were bestowed the greatest honor of living everlasting life, the ability to serve a greater purpose and to aide humans in the most epic battle of all time for the chance of obtaining the omnipotent Holy Grail that granted one man or woman the ability to make one wish, any wish they yearned for.

None of them despised or thought poorly of the homunculus. They had all at one point encountered them during Holy Grail Wars. It was just they must put the future of the Throne of Heroes and its members as the full priority. Sieg, the homunculus boy who had been granted Siegfried's eternal life was now on the way to the Reverse Side of the World in the dragon Fafnir's form with the Greater Grail in his grasps.

They had grown to admire Sieg's fierce resolve and profound love for Ruler after seeing how respected he was through the eyes of many Servants in the previous Grail War. They sincerely wished him a successful journey and the very best in his pursuits of saving mankind.

Nether less, Ruler had a responsibility to the Throne of Heroes and to remain a Heroic Spirit for all times. She had to give up her pursuit of finding him for her own good. They hoped she would come to accept that later if given the undisclosed truth on the matter.

Despite this, they had concluded it was best if the memories of Sieg were altogether wiped clean from the Red Fraction Servants, Black Fraction Servants and Ruler's memories forever. They began slowly pouring their magical energy into erasing each memory involving Sieg including his true name from all involved Heroic Spirits involved, as to not create suspicion. It is imperative that in the days to come, they are not suspected of being the source of this unlikely occurrence.

Additionally, another topic of the utmost important is the current whereabouts of the Heroic Spirit Astolfo also identified as Rider of Black in the previous War. Astolfo had still not returned to the Throne of Heroes from Earth after the closure of the Holy Grail War.

Technically once the Holy Grail War is won and a Master is deemed the winner, the Heroic Spirit dematerializes, returning to the Throne of Heroes. Astolfo is the second in all their history of the Holy Grail Wars dating back to the beginning of time to have this occur. They've drawn the conclusion it may be related to the indestructible bond shared between Rider and Sieg.

Once Sieg had his wish granted from the Holy Grail, he had also shared his wholehearted desire for Rider to remain on Earth and for Rider to experience the Earth's pleasures, bringing happiness wherever he went. This granted Astolfo the chance to do just that.

Now that Sieg was granted an eternity, Astolfo and himself were forever linked as such. The only being in all the universe who can communicate with Sieg is Astolfo, even with Sieg's new transformation as Fafnir the dragon. Whether Astolfo is aware of that fact is yet to be known.

The longer they waited for Astolfo to return, the bigger mess it would create for them later. Heroic Spirits did not and would never belong in the world of the living. They had long given up that privilege.

If Astolfo remained on the Earth, other Servants if given the same chance would travel to and rediscover Earth all over. The Heroic Spirits home is that of the Throne of Heroes, no compromise. It was how it has always been done before and how it will continue to be upheld moving forward.

The first time this had occurred in their history was when Gilgamesh was given the ability to remain on the Earth after the conclusion of the Fourth Holy Grail War. After bathing in the corrupt Grail's power, it granted him the ability to travel between Earth and the Throne of Heroes as often as he wished.

The only reason he didn't go to Earth as he desired, was he had no interest in living in that disgustingly, plain-Jane, worthless civilization. They were ants and as such all ants must eventually be disposed of. His worth was that of the golden pathways the Heaven Classification region provided him, a utopia deemed truly worthy of a King such as himself. Over his dead-eternal body if he stayed on Earth longer than a few days, if ever.

"Gilgamesh, I humbly request you to retrieve Astolfo and bring him back to the Throne of Heroes immediately without the slightest delay. Being as you are the only one able to travel between Worlds without the summoning of a Master, it shall be you that is assigned this critical task," Saber boldly requested as her eyes met that of the arrogant King of Kings.

Over their years of knowing one another, she had grown used to his tiresome and troubling personality. It didn't get under her skin nearly as much as it used to. They were two of the most powerful and desired Servants to fight in Grail Wars. As a result, they had countless of time to truly get to know one another whether that be casual conversation or in a fearsome battle against each other.

"And my dear Saber, if I were to politely decline? I want all on their hands and knees first before requesting me to do such a troubling thing. I want you to beg for me to go forth with this terribly unexciting request," Gilgamesh responded teasingly. One of his eyebrows raised up and his red-crimson eyes glinted with mischief. He loved living dangerously when it dealt with speaking to his ever-cherished King of Knights.

"Enough of your childless banter Archer. I've grown tired of your antics. I am in no mood to do as you request. Go now or be thrown from your role as an All-Mighty Heroic Spirit," Saber replied darkly. Why did he always do this? There were far more greater dangers at hand.

This past Holy Grail War had been an utter and complete disaster. It was her job as both a King and of the overall overseer of the Throne of Heroes to fix this chaos and bring order back in the land again. She stood up from the table and walked over to one of the windows overlooking the land's vast green fields. She was unable to save Britannia from its eventual demise, but she would save the Throne of Heroes. Saber would ensure its continual success and sanctity.

"As you say so King of Knights, but not without protest," Gilgamesh replied with just as much attitude. She needed to learn to kick back and enjoy the finer things in life. For example, why not enjoy a drink from his godly wine and strike up a conversation with the most handsomely divine man in all the worlds combined, such as himself?

"Go forth and be successful. I pray for an easy retrieval. Once you return we shall all meet again. It's imperative that we begin removing the memories of Sieg from Astolfo and bring order back to the land," Saber urged. "You are all respectfully dismissed. Thank you for your cooperation and service. As always, it is an honor to work among some of the most acclaimed Heroes of all the land."

Shortly after, the five All-Mighty higher beings finished up their conversation and concluded their meeting for the day. The four Heroic Spirits cleared out of the room quickly, leaving King Arthur to face her thoughts alone.

 _I will save the Throne of Heroes land at all costs. I will slay all those who oppose to guarantee that this land does not meet the same cruel fate as my home. I will be the leader who grants her subjects a life of peaceful eternity. None will stand in my way, not even you my dearest friend Ruler. Jeanne d'Arc, I am sincerely sorry, but it is for the best. One day, you may come to forgive me but today I'm afraid is not that day._

* * *

 _Akio Tower in the Universe Throne of Heroes_

King Arthur was a masterpiece of a Heroic Spirit. A wondrous treasure that would eventually land herself amongst his holiest of treasures, becoming the most prized of them all. Gilgamesh could already imagine his magnificent little King breaking down her indestructible barrier just for him as she willingly surrendered herself unto him. _My God, she was just so fascinating he could barely handle it._

Such impeccable taste he had, and where did that divine taste leave him? Running errands far below his worth and dignified status as one of the five greatest and most powerful Heroic Spirits of the Throne of Heroes. Did he appear like a wretched babysitter?

Damn that ridiculous Astolfo. He was gathering quite a few choice words for that peasant of a Heroic Spirit, when he didn't notice a rather distraught Heroic Spirit pacing the floor in front of his path, therefore he ran straight into them. The figure bounced backwards off his golden armor and landed on the ground below him.

"Lord Gilgamesh! I humbly apologize for having interrupted you. I take full responsibility and ask for your forgiveness," Ruler asked sheepishly. She had been pacing around the floor that housed each of the Classification region entrance doors in hopes of running directly into Karna or a Heroic Spirit that may know him, when she ran into the one and only Gilgamesh. Just her luck.

Internally she was rolling her eyes but knowing his distinct personality, she wouldn't have eyes any longer if she decided to roll them in front of such a formidable and short-tempered Heroic Spirit. Of all the higher beings she had met in her time while living in the Throne of Heroes, this man beamed with the largest load of selfishness imaginable. She didn't mind his arrogance most days, but such continual egotism always met their demise somehow.

"Jeanne d'Arc, what could have you so possibly worked up you didn't take notice of your surroundings? More of that ridiculous bible-thumping of your meager God?" Gilgamesh laughed loudly. "Most importantly, failing to take notice of your surroundings that contain such a striking, merciful King none the less. Your audacity never ceases to humor me Holy maiden." _What are you plotting now my sweet Ruler?_

"I'm just waiting to speak with the Heroic Spirit Karna. I have a few questions I have been eagerly awaiting the answers for. It's regarding the previous Holy Grail War we had fought in together as I'm sure you're already aware," Ruler replied quietly. She wouldn't lose her temper in front of him or take his words to heart. This was just who he was and she knew it wasn't too personal. Also, all higher beings in this land knew that the five All-Mighty Heroic Spirits reviewed the accounts of all Holy Grail Wars so he would know the matter she now spoke on.

"If you don't think that the five All-Mighty members of the Governing Body don't know what you're conspiring Holy mongrel, you are sadly mistaken. Put a stop to your foolish endeavors immediately and go back to becoming the Christ loving fool you were before you fought in that Grail War. I strongly advise that you heed my warning, as well as my kind advice. Good day to you, or should I say you will have a blessed day now that you've been graced with my fine company," Gilgamesh stated in a mean smirk.

Memories belonging to those of Sieg and Ruler played out in his head. The recurrent theme of these memories showed her undying loyalty and unconditional love for this man. He saw that she would do anything, even burn down all of Heaven and Hell to find him again to stand beside him. _My oh my, it would indeed be frustrating to have the memories of one's true love eliminated from their thoughts forever._ He truly pitied her.

How utterly interesting that Holy mongrel was. To think a woman of her highly regarded status and upper social-class falling madly in love with that of a mere commoner, a lowly homunculus none the less. Gilgamesh laughed hysterically as he put a hand through his spiked golden locks. _Oh dear, how the plot twist continues to thicken here. What will be your next move my lovey Saber when Ruler decides not to play nicely?_

"I would never do what I believe you may be implying. I would never dishonor the All-Mighty members of the Governing Body. I give thanks to you five and pay tribute to have been given the honorable title of a Heroic Spirit. I know my duties. I will take your advice to my heart's content and will do just that. Looks as if I'll be off then, I shall see you around. I bid you adieu for now," Ruler responded nicely with the biggest fake smile she could plaster on her face.

She wanted to gag at her last statement but she needed to throw him off her tracks for now. If that meant kissing up to the likes of this man, she would do it. She would do it as many times as necessary to find the man her heart had forgotten yet yearned for. She shut her eyes and recalled a sweet but far-off memory. This very memory is the one that would get her through her current predicament.

 _I have never had such feelings before, but it is not something I mind. For the future of mankind, for your future, to protect such things, I am willing to risk my life as many times as needed._ _Ruler held her right hand to her chest, shutting her eyes for a few seconds. She opened her eyes again, looking back lovingly at him, blushing a soft shade of magenta. She shut her eyes once again, and her neck downwards turned a brilliant shade of yellow-gold, marking the near completion of her transformation._ _This, this is all I could have ever hoped for._

Ruler opened her eyes again and she waved respectfully at Gilgamesh while walking off towards the direction of the entrance door to the Human Classification region. She would go through the bloodiest battle, climb the highest mountain top and fool who she must to reach her end goal. She prayed God would continue to protect her and forgive her at the end of all this.

His penetrating crimson-red eyes followed Ruler's every step until she disappeared from his view entirely and he continued his walk into the Heaven Classification's region entrance door. He lifted his Heaven Classification symbol tattooed on the top of his left hand and the door opened in response to the matching symbol it searched for thus granting him access.

Gilgamesh began his descent to the Summoning Grounds so he could begin his game of cat and mouse in retrieving that blasted and far too feminine-looking man Astolfo. Yet, his thoughts kept going back to the Holy Maiden and her memories with the homunculus Sieg. That comical, God-fearing Jeanne d'Arc wouldn't listen to his advice, that he was sure. He greatly looked forward to the entertainment she would soon provide in the time to come.

 _Tread lightly my dear Ruler, for I fear you have not the slightest clue just how powerful and unforgiving your opposing forces just may end up being._

* * *

(A/N: Thank you again dearly derrickfoo0 and KitsuneRose16 for the meaningful reviews! You guys are the greatest. I value your reviews more than you will ever know! I take your words to heart. Also, thank you SO much to all the people who are actively reading/favoriting/following my story. Please continue to do so. You guys are the true heroes!)


	5. Sacrifice and the Servant

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sacrifice and the Servant**

 _Flashback, Inside the Deepest Part of the Greater Grail_

"Oh man that's a real big relief. I'm really glad you still have a chance to live a proper life," Rider sighed in relief as he looked over, standing to the direct right of Sieg's side. His Master could finally live a life of happiness and grand adventure that he deserved. Astolfo couldn't wait to discover the world with his best friend by his side. All these bad breaks would finally turn around.

 _Yeah but I would be the only normal one in a world of immortals, Sieg thought to himself darkly._ He looked down upon his left hand where it was now colored a solid plum-purple. The top of his hand showed dragon scales emerging from his once smooth skin. He didn't have much time left before turning into a failed version of dragon-kin. _Ruler, what should I do? Please guide me towards the correct path._

Suddenly, his eyes became big and a newly discovered revelation hit him. Yes! That plan just might work. He looked up quickly to meet the eyes of the recreation of Justeaze who now acts as the Greater Grail's terminal.

"Master?" Rider asked with concern, his purple-pink eyes sparkled with worry. He didn't know what was going through Sieg's head but he was very worried. Astolfo was afraid losing Ruler might be driving Sieg into making irrational or rushed decisions regarding his future.

"I have one question Greater Grail. With your magical energy can you accelerate my transformation turning me into Fafnir the dragon thus granting me immortality, so I am able to bring the Greater Grail to the Reverse Side of the World? If the Greater Grail is going to grant people immortality then I want to take it somewhere it is not needed!" Sieg asked with determination. This is how he would save mankind, this is a path that would eventually lead him to Ruler. He had to trust his intuition, despite how isolated the path would be moving forward.

Rider's eyes became as big as boulders. No… Sieg. Why would his Master throw his life away on Earth to be granted eternity only to live his life all alone? To sacrifice his own happiness for that of mankind? It isn't fair! It was easy for Sieg to say he wanted to bear immortality for man but did he really know the gravity of his sacrifice? Rider knew all too well the weight of that burden by being a Heroic Spirit bound to the Throne of Heroes and a Servant to the Holy Grail for infinity.

"Indeed, I can," Justeaze's recreation stated detached. This young man was a rare breed of man and of all homunculus indeed. She felt remorse that this man would bear such a strong burden till the end of times and all by himself.

Sieg nodded confidently. He would go forward with his final wish. Sieg would bear immortality for all of man and give them a world of freedom. He was determined to give man a choice to continue to learn and make mistakes throughout their lives. It was a choice he would be proud of and he was sure Ruler would be proud as well. Well, eventually she would be.

"Wait! What are you even saying right now?" Rider asked in disbelief. Astolfo looked back and forth between Sieg and Justeaze several times. He stepped closer and looked deep at his Master's facial expressions. This is truly what Sieg wanted?

"There's really no way for us to stop the Greater Grail at this point," Sieg replied impassively looking down at the vast variety of colored flowers on the ground then turned over to meet Rider's gaze. "But this way we can actually do something," Sieg said hopefully. He hoped Astolfo would eventually understand his choice.

"Stop it! That's not what I'm asking about! If you go through with it then you'll…," Rider replied hysterically. He looked deep into Sieg's deep, dark red polished-perfect ruby eyes. Sieg's face showed fierce resolution. Astolfo's Master didn't deserve this, he deserved so much more than this cruel fate.

"I'm not going to die," Sieg stated with confidence. He knew Astolfo would have difficulty facing Sieg's final wish. He felt Astolfo grab the front of his shirt, bringing their faces closer. Sieg wished he could provide Rider more comfort than what he was capable of giving at this very second.

"For someone like you it's going to be worse than death! No one should ever ask for that kind of pain. I didn't save your life so that you'd have to face this kind of destiny. Look, I just…wanted you…to be happy in the end!" Rider yelled desperately as he shook Sieg back and forth harshly. His cheeks turned red from frustration and tears started to spill from his eyes.

His Master didn't understand eternity like he did. Astolfo needed Sieg to understand the grave consequences of his choice going forward. Rider threw his head into Sieg's chest and grabbed his shirt tightly within his hands. Astolfo's tears spilled uncontrollably now. _I'm going to miss you, so terribly Master._

"My time here was short and I still saw lots of things despite that. Humans are kind of complicated but there's one thing I'm definitely positive of," Sieg stated gently with a small smile on his face. Sieg, patted Astolfo's head and stroked Rider's vibrant pink hair back a few times. Rider had become his very best friend during his time on Earth. Rider looked up to Sieg in wonder awaiting his response.

"Both you and Ruler, you believe in humanity, don't you?" Sieg finished saying with the warmest smile on his face and eyes glistening with admiration. Sieg was forever thankful for the friendship Rider gave him. For Rider's unconditional support and unwavering loyalty. Sieg would miss him terribly. _Someday, I just know I'll meet you again Rider_.

Rider's cheeks became redder by the second. His tears gushed from his eyes and his vision became blurry. He was going to miss Sieg more than life itself, he was going to miss his best friend. Sieg had become a vital piece of his life and wished it could be different. _Ruler, you'd be so proud of the man Sieg has become. Please, continue watching over him._

Sieg smiled happily at Rider and hoped Astolfo would continue to share forever happiness in the world. He watched Rider take off and hoped in the bottom of his heart he would see him again in the next world at same point in their eternity. Somehow, he knew he would, their bond, their friendship was like nothing he had ever experienced. Sieg looked back at Justeaze after Rider disappeared from his view.

"Alright, please grant my wish," Sieg requested looking Justeaze straight-on with confidence. He was ready for the next step. He would do this important task and he felt honor in doing so.

"Is this truly what you desire?" Justeaze asked a final time. She titled her head and ensured this is what this man truly desired. There would be no turning back once it was complete.

"Yeah, this is what I want more than anything because I can feel proud knowing I did something," Sieg responded contentedly. He smiled to himself as he shut his eyes thinking of Ruler's kind face. He knew Ruler would have agreed with Rider earlier but eventually Ruler would have understood.

Sieg felt his hand begin to tingle as emerald-green shone out from it. The transformation in becoming Fafnir the dragon had begun. He didn't feel fear or regret. He felt cheerful almost. Well, there's no looking back now. Sieg was truly excited for the future of mankind.

 _Please find me Ruler, I'll be waiting. I trust you entirely and without fail. Eternity means absolutely nothing to me if I can stand beside you once again. Grant me a safe voyage as I begin my descent to the Reverse Side of the World._

* * *

 _Present Day, The Reverse Side of the World_

 _Nothing changes in this world. No sun or moon. No morning or night. All you can really do is remember the past and dream of it. It's mundane, but not agonizing. Though it is a bit tedious. The concept of time just blurs into the distance and slowly fades away._

He wasn't sure when he had awoken from transitioning from a homunculus to that of a majestic dragon. He remembered having his wish granted from the Greater Grail after becoming victorious during the Holy Grail War. He had won thanks to Ruler and Rider. The two people that he had come to view as his entire world.

Sieg had arrived in the sanctuary of beasts just a few short weeks ago. Within the realm of the Reverse Side of the World, the inhabitants are exposed to a soft breeze and a gentle warmth that induces slumber. These beasts are essentially encased in eternity with little but their dreams. Above this land's sky is a magnificent view of all the stars and galaxies in the vast universe. It was far more peaceful than he could have ever envisioned it would be.

Recently, Sieg had discovered a life-altering occurrence. Since Sieg isn't entirely dragon-kin, he has moments of lucidity where his connection to Astolfo activates. Due to the increase in magic in Reverse Side of the World, the connection adds the ability for Sieg to see what Astolfo is seeing and hearing. It was as if Sieg is in Rider's body momentarily, enabling him to receive a first-view perspective of Rider's world.

However, he didn't have any say or physical action in what Rider did. He could only observe. These episodes happen in short bursts, because Sieg is still under the blanket of the Reverse Side of the World's influence to sleep. Sieg couldn't communicate or speak with Astolfo directly but he found himself looking forward to when these moments of connection occurred. Time did not exist in this world so he couldn't say how long these episodes lasted at a given time.

Sieg was unsure if Rider was aware of this unusual connection and if Astolfo could see what Sieg saw here in this new world. Sieg would like to think Astolfo would appreciate the view of the Reverse Side of the World. He missed Rider's welcoming companionship but he made do with what he was given.

It brought Sieg the greatest joy to discover that Rider had kept his promise and had been providing Earth with happiness, joy and exciting new memories. He knew he gave Astolfo the right job in living life on Earth in his place. He loved hearing his best friend's laugh and seeing the huge smile that would come on it. Ruler had yet to appear in any of Rider's adventures.

 _Ruler, where are you?_ Astolfo has moments when he speaks of a universe called "The Throne of Heroes?" Sieg concluded it must be the land that houses all the Heroic Spirits that appear in Grail Wars. Recently, he had sensed Astolfo's anxiety that some higher beings called the Five All-Mighty Heroic Spirits of a Governing Body may be coming for him? Sieg hoped that this wasn't the case. He didn't like the sound of them or how Astolfo viewed them.

Sieg wondered if Ruler lived in the Throne of Heroes herself. Is she happy there? What was the world like there, is it similar to the Reverse Side of the World or vastly different? Had she forgotten all about him? Had she fallen for another man during their time apart?

No, he held the utmost faith she would return for him one day. He missed her terribly every moment he was granted the privilege of being lucid and awake. He often thought back to her laugh, her awkward blush and the undeniable wonder she had brought into his life. Internally, he smiled and wondered if Ruler thought of him as often as he thought of her.

He pictured her prepossessing and pure amethyst-colored eyes, astonishing beauty, and kindhearted voice often. His heart ached with longing to hold her in his arms again. After much thought, he had determined that he was in love with Ruler. The concept of love scared him, but when he thought of sharing that vulnerable feeling with Ruler he wasn't scared any longer.

 _Ruler, do you know how much I care for you? Do you share my same steadfast affection and hold my memory close to your heart in the moments you are alone?_ Maybe a man such as himself didn't deserve an extraordinary woman like her. She could easily have any man with her admirable dedication to humanity and the tenderness she displayed to all lives she came across.

Men would be foolish not to see all these amazing characteristics she had that made her purely unique. Yes, she could have any man but somehow, he felt as if she had chosen him specifically like how he had chosen her. There was never any doubt on his side. Sieg was positive that it wasn't something they had any control over. It was as if their worlds gravitated towards the other like magnets. They were destined to meet again.

His heart stabbed with longing for her. He would give anything to see her, if even for the briefest moment in time. Until that very moment he would wait patiently for her. He would wait eternity upon endless eternity for her arrival even if he were to turn to dust in the making. None of it mattered, only her and only Rider.

He felt his drowsiness begin to overtake him and knew he would give in to it as he always did. This is the part of the Reverse Side of the World that took some getting used to. He shut his eyes and let memories of Ruler come flooding back into his head. Amethyst-colored eyes filled his thoughts as he lost his battle to sleep. _Ruler, please don't forget about us for you see, you are the only woman that fills my heart with absolute elation, from here till infinity has run its final course._

* * *

 _Present Day, Earth – Destination France_

Astolfo was currently flying on Hippogriff's back making his way to France to visit the lovely Laeticia to catch up a bit. Rider had spent the last several weeks visiting different parts of Europe from the United Kingdom, Germany, Romania, Italy and Spain. Next on his list was the exquisite country of love, the one and only, "France baby!"

Rider had greatly enjoyed his adventure thus far. From helping the needy to standing up to the bullies in his travels, discovering delicious new pastries and spreading love wherever he went. He had taken Sieg's words to heart and made it his new life mission. Rider missed his best friend and wished he could experience all this beside him. He reminisced back to his last memory with Sieg.

" _Listen, the world can be a cruel place. Humans struggle just to survive. I don't want their efforts to go to waste and that's why I really want this wish to be granted," Sieg looked down to Rider in resolve._

" _But why do you have to do it alone? Master, can't I help grant your wish?" Rider asked desperately. Astolfo threw his head back onto Sieg's chest and looked down at the flowers covering the ground beneath them. His vision was so blurry from his tears he couldn't see straight anymore. Why was saying goodbye so hard? This couldn't be goodbye, could it?_

" _There are still things here that can't be done by anyone but you though," Sieg looked down to Rider in confidence. Rider forced himself to look up from Sieg's chest and meet his eyes as he spoke his next words. "So, I want you to be more involved in this world. Help someone in need or bring joy into someone's life. You know things like that," Sieg smiled kindly. He knew entrusting these things to Astolfo was the right thing to do. Astolfo was truly the right man for the job._

" _Guess there's no choice than. If it's an order from my Master then I guess I have to obey," Rider's eyes dawned with a new purpose and he wiped his tears from his eyes with his arm. He would do this for Sieg, he would do just about anything for this man. Astolfo closed his eye, blushed with pride and smiled happily up at Sieg._

" _I'm counting on you Rider," Sieg replied reassured. Rider would continue spreading joy and happiness, just as Rider had brought Sieg true happiness._

Astolfo's eyes opened with happiness and he wiped a few tears coming down his face. He promised himself he wasn't going to be an emotional wreck while thinking back to his sweet memories of his former Master, but how could he help it? He hoped Sieg had experienced safe travels and that Ruler was finding a way back to Sieg somehow. Mentioning the topic of Ruler…

Instantaneously Astolfo realized Ruler was involved in quite an awkward situation back in the Throne of Heroes, yikes! Before Ruler had been summoned to this previous Holy Grail War, hadn't Ruler been involved with what's his name? Beautifully long sienna-brown curly hair that stopped just below his waist… delicate yet piercing cinnamon-tawny brown… also known as the Dragon-Slaying Saint… Yes, that's right, Saint George!

Astolfo laughed crazily thinking of Ruler's blushing face and having to break the sorry news to her fiancé that she had fallen in love with Sieg, a homunculus well… technically a dragon now? _That's just how the cookie crumbles I guess._ After all, Sieg and Ruler were soulmates. Rider was sure of it.

They were two incredibly authentic and phenomenal individuals who were always meant to fall in love despite the unfair hand life had dealt them. They could go through anything if they were together. Surely, that love-struck puppy Georgios would eventually understand… Right?

 _Oh boy, sure glad I'm not in love. Love makes you do some crazy stupid things sometimes!_ _Good luck Ruler, you got this!_ "Destination France, Hippogriff! Let's do this!" Astolfo shouted excitedly through the cloudy and warm sky.

* * *

(A/N: Thank you from the bottom of my heart to the people that have just started following, recently favorited and are continually reading my story. I have tears in my eyes from how much it means to me! If you want the story to continue, please continue to review/favorite/follow. I'll be waiting to post future chapters until I get enough requests to do so. Until that fateful day, I'll be happily writing this story in the meantime. Thank you for the support of my story and characters!

* * *

 **KitsuneRose16** – Thank you SO much! I appreciate your kind words dearly. I get so excited when I see that you reviewed. Georgios character is so unique. I've loved writing him and happy to hear I'm not the only one that's having a hard time disliking him. He's just a sweet guy. Jeanne X Sieg are my all-time favorite ship! Gilgamesh is one of my absolute favorite Fate characters so I tried my best to portray his character well. He is just too dang sassy, I love it! King Arthur will for sure have a big role in this story. I mean the King of Knights just wants the very best for her new kingdom, right? Excited for you to be with me on this writing journey! Thank you, THANK YOU!

 **giacomoX** – I've always loved the friendship between Sieg and Astolfo! One of my favorite best friend pairings. Astolfo and Sieg have such a strong friendship so I'll definitely be displaying that. Don't you worry! Astolfo always finds a way to make some magic happen.

 **derrickfoo0** – Wow, wow, wow! I'm in love with your dedication to my story! It means SO much to me. I value all the time and effort you put into your reviews to me. It touches my heart and I get super pumped seeing your reviews and feedback. I love how deeply you're invested with my characters! It makes all this hard work worth it. I love them all. Two updates in one day?! I just couldn't handle the anticipation. My characters felt so real, I needed to keep the magic going. Your information is invaluable and I'll be researching the points you brought up. That's the fun with writing an AU, you can make it your own. Stay with me on the journey and thank you dearly for everything!


	6. Golden Chains

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Golden Chains**

 _Flashback, Summoning Day of the Prior Great Holy Grail War_

Jeanne d'Arc and Saint George were currently lying on a sepia-brown patterned blanket near the Human Classification Region's Summoning Grounds beneath the safety of a white oak tree. Georgios had his head positioned comfortably on Jeanne's lap. She was blushing a dark shade of rouge and Georgios couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. Despite how often they did this, Ruler often got severely embarrassed due to this simple act of physical affection. Saint George loved all Ruler's flustered facial expressions and thought of her as utterly irresistible.

They had been in an ongoing steady relationship for several decades now. The moment Saint George had met Jeanne d'Arc all those years ago, he was struck by her saintly beauty, courageous spirit and unprecedented presence. Not one woman could even come close to being in the same league as the Crimson Saint in his eyes. He had temporarily forgotten where he was, believing he had somehow entered Heaven's golden gates to be greeted by the most charming angel of them all.

It had taken quite some time to even get the courage to introduce himself to such a woman, but once he had he was determined to get to know her better. She was his sign from God that eternal happiness could be possible in the eternal realm of the Throne of Heroes. At first, she had been polite and made small talk every once and awhile, but she slowly softened up to him. Next, it turned into hour long walks talking about nothing to everything, before finally they were found consistently spending all their time together enjoying the other's company.

Every 60 years on the evening of the Servant Summoning for a Holy Grail War, they had a tradition of reading their bibles, relaxing amongst one another and awaiting to see if either would be called upon to fight. Georgios thanked his lucky stars each Grail War when Jeanne and himself were never summoned together to fight in the same War. He didn't know if he had the strength to oppose her, because it was either him or her every so often called to battle. This Grail War however was turning out to be an entirely different matter altogether.

"Summoning Day is upon us. It almost doesn't feel real, does it? To think that it has been 60 years already. Time continues to pass us all by. I've been praying about this Greater Grail War for some time now. If I'm called forth, it means a greater work is at hand and that a Servant or even a Master is trying to violate the Grail's ultimate authority. I'm unsure how to feel about this," Ruler stated troubled. It is not that she minded being called upon, she had grown to admire the role of a Ruler class Servant, taking pride in its immense importance and preserving the truth. Yet, somewhere deep within her she felt slightly tense. She knew something of great severity would soon occur.

"In all honestly, do you think either of us will be summoned? Jeanne, I do not know why, but I'm also hesitant about this Grail War. Something seems to be quite off about it. I mean the skies have been tainted darker, the usual calm winds have been picking up becoming unruly and your intuitions are almost always correct. Despite what happens, I believe in you Jeanne, I always will," Georgios replied deep in thought. Jeanne had a knack for predicting the unpredictable. He smirked quietly to himself, she was a rare breed of humankind and all Heroic Spirits.

Georgios sneaked a peek up at Ruler when he believed she wasn't paying too much attention to him. Jeanne was currently biting her lower left lip, her bible located beneath her right hand protectively, her nose vaguely shaded a rose-red due to the strong gust of wind, and her amethyst eyes glistened with concern. He smiled to himself, he would miss her immeasurably if she was called to fight in this upcoming Grail War. He knew she was strong and could easily hold her own in a battle.

"Marry me Jeanne," Georgios stated with complete seriousness. His face looked up hesitantly to meet hers. Ruler's amethyst colored eyes looked down in complete shock at his. He didn't know how he even got the words out or if he had even said them at all. He trembled and mentally started beating himself up. Gosh, why was he such an idiot? She had far more important things to be thinking about than marrying such a fool as himself. _Smooth Georgios, real smooth._

"Georgios… I…. I….," Ruler looked away red-faced. Did he just ask her to marry him? Was she dreaming just now? Georgios was her very best friend. She enjoyed his company above any others. Jeanne found herself smiling and laughing beside his side frequently. He shared her same faith in God and respected her values with the utmost reverence. She couldn't have been blessed with a more ideal life partner than Saint George, so why did she find herself with slight reserve?

Georgios and Jeanne both stopped what they were doing when they both noticed Ruler's Classification symbols once black turn red-inked within seconds indicating she was chosen to battle in the Great Holy Grail War. Saint George felt his heart go numb and dread filled his body. He would have to say goodbye to her soon and he didn't know if he was ready. On top of that his dreaded timing of asking the most important person in his life to commit herself to him.

"Georgios, I would love to spend forever beside you. You've shown me how to live life happily alongside another. You've showed me the idea of love isn't just something shared with the lucky but that everyone can be lucky to receive it. However, I would like to discuss this matter more upon my return. Will you wait for me?" Ruler looked down with a faint smile. When thinking of spending her forever with this man she was content. But something in the back of her mind was more concerned at this given time with the Great Holy Grail War. It deserved her undying attention. The second she left for Earth, all she would allow in her thoughts would be the Grail, the new Masters and their Servants. She felt her fate begin to sway in uncertainty.

"I will wait for you without reserve my dear Jeanne d'Arc. I will pray every single moment for your safety. Your sound judgement will make this Holy Grail War a truly magnificent one. God is with you and please know I'll be with you in spirit. My heart forevermore belongs with you," Georgios replied with the utmost concern. _Please be safe Ruler, I can't imagine a world without you._

"Thank you dearly Georgios, for everything until this point. Continue to prosper and wait for my return. Don't fear for me, I trust in God's plan and for the future to unfold how it must. This Grail War will not stop me or prevent my success. I will prevail," Ruler responded easily. She placed a swift kiss atop Saint George's forehead and stood up. She would miss him dearly, but she put all her feelings in the back of her troubled heart.

She didn't know what darkness or turmoil the future would bring, the new encounters she would make along the way but one thing she was certain was that she would see it all out to the very end. _I'm coming for you Greater Grail. With it, I shall uphold your righteous and fair values. I swear upon my honor as a Ruler class Servant, I will persevere._ Walking forth towards the center of the Summoning Grounds, she listened closely to Laeticia's prayer. Laeticia had agreed without reservation to be Ruler's vessel and for that Jeanne d'Arc knew this young girl was exceptional.

* * *

 _Present Day, Bergerac France_

Astolfo had arrived at the spectacular medieval town of Bergerac located in Southwest France a few days ago. Rider was absolutely enthralled with all the aged buildings and craftily designed castles that surrounded the dazzling countryside here. It probably parred up as being one of the very top locations of his grand adventure thus far. He loved every flipping moment of it between drinking his fair share of this delectable drink humans call wine and eating his fill of steaming fresh baguettes right off the bakery trays.

Laeticia was currently living in the town Bordeaux which was about an hour and thirty-minute train ride to Bergerac. She was currently attending college in Bordeaux studying history, inspired in part due to Jeanne's strong ties with the country. Ruler had inspired Laeticia greatly during their short time of being acquainted with each other. Astolfo and Laeticia had decided on meeting up in Bergerac due to its astonishing surroundings. After much contemplation and the variety of choices offered to Rider, they had both decided to meet up at a coffee place called Chez Albert.

Boy, Laeticia sure knew how to pick a splendid place to catch up that was for sure! Rider couldn't stop looking around whenever he got the chance to glance up at all the attractive women and men that were walking by them. France was living up to its name of the country of love. Astolfo had probably fallen in love at least a hundred times during his past few days here. People here were just so friendly and lovey-dovey. Laeticia looked especially beautiful today wearing a magenta colored dress that accented her body's figure and long blonde-hair well.

"Thank you so much for this afternoon Mr. Astolfo! I've loved every moment we've gotten to share together. I've missed you greatly during our short time apart. Your easy-going and carefree personality is so refreshing, especially with it being finals next week. I especially miss Ruler and find myself thinking of her so often these days. By any chance, have you heard any word of her?" Laeticia asked curiously.

Laeticia's memories of the Holy Grail War faded ever so slightly after Ruler had departed her body but they were still faintly present. She found herself dreaming of Ruler every night and prayed every morning for her soul to rest easily. Mr. Astolfo was one of the last people she knew that proved that the Holy Grail War had indeed happened and that she wasn't dreaming.

"No ma'am! I haven't heard from or seen Ruler since the end of the Grail War. I suppose she returned to the Throne of Heroes after dematerializing. Let's see… How can I explain this properly? The Throne of Heroes is kind of like a heaven almost for Heroic Spirits for Ruler and me. We live our eternity there until the end of times. The only time we leave is to fight in Grail Wars. It's a peaceful place, relaxing almost. Living forever isn't all it's cracked up to be though! I mean, it's not like you can do whatever you want. I mean you can in a way but kind of like how each country on Earth has rules or a government, we have something called an All-Mighty Heroic Spirit Governing Body made up of the very strongest Heroic Spirits that enforce the rules," Astolfo responded simply.

In all honesty, Rider truly liked the Throne of Heroes. It was an extremely pleasant, upbeat and positive place to live an eternal life in. Astolfo had made plenty of friends while living in the Earth Classification Region over the years. The Earth Classification Region is filled with lots of nice Heroic Spirits that provide some great company and invaluable knowledge. Like anything though, it gets boring after a while. There was no true excitement or zest of life outside of your day to day living confinements. Astolfo loved how Earth was so divergent. No two places were the same.

"I hope Ruler is happy there. I truly keep believing and praying that Ruler and Sieg will find one another again. I have so much hope for them, it makes my heart beat happily just thinking about a happily ever after for the two of them. Anyway, when do you plan on returning to the Throne of Heroes, if ever? If given the chance would you stay on Earth?" Laeticia asked interested.

Ruler and Sieg intrigued Laeticia beyond belief. She hoped to find a love like theirs in her lifetime. They were so thoughtful of the other and gravitated towards one another like nothing she had ever seen before. After spending all afternoon listening to Mr. Astolfo's adventures on Earth so far, she could tell he truly loved it here. He found such enjoyment from all Earth's pleasures.

She smiled kindly and looked at Mr. Astolfo's goofy grin as he took another hearty bite out of his chocolate croissant, shutting his eyes and sighing with extreme pleasure as he did so. Earth seemed to suit his personality quite well. Laeticia hoped from the bottom of her heart Mr. Astolfo could do as his heart desired and if that involved staying on Earth awhile longer, he deserved it after all the trouble the Holy Grail War had created.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty head Laeticia! Knowing my one-in-a-million Master and that love-struck Ruler, they will most definitely find a way. What's that cheesy saying? Love always finds a way! That saying should be relabeled as the Sieg and Ruler motto," Astolfo laughed heartily and in good spirits. Just the thought of Ruler and Sieg cracked him up and gave his heart happiness. _Keep watching over our precious Laeticia you two love birds!_

"Well! I know eventually that fun-sucking Governing Body will come to retrieve me so I'm taking every moment as it comes and making the very best of it. Earth has been a dream come true and I'm so thankful Sieg gave me this incredible gift before he left. I miss him every day but I know one day I'll meet him again," Astolfo responded happily. _Oh Sieg, I miss you. Keep being a kick-butt dragon wherever you are out there buddy._ Rider looked happily back at Laeticia and continued sipping his latte.

* * *

Gilgamesh sat at the tea house Fleur d'Oranger a few hundred feet from Chez Albert observing that ridiculous Astolfo disgustingly chomp away at some pastry appearing as an untamed animal while Ruler's former vessel of the Holy Grail War sat across from him smiling like a fool. What was that young girl's name again? The King of Heroes couldn't remember for the life of him. As if it was important, which it clearly wasn't in his eyes but still. It bothered him that he had forgotten such a trivial detail.

Ah! Her name was Laeticia. What a fine-young woman she was for being a mere human girl. She looked uncannily identical to that of Jeanne d'Arc. She had indeed been the perfect match for Ruler to have materialized through and used as a vessel. Though this Laeticia girl did have a slightly larger rack on top than that of Jeanne d'Arc. _Oh boy, looks like I'm going to hell for that one God. Oh wait, I am the God of all Gods? Suck on that one you Godly half-ass imposer._ Gilgamesh smirked darkly to himself.

He had been observing the filthy mongrels all day without getting his Magical Energy sensed. How that twit Astolfo had ever been given the majestic title of that of a Heroic Spirit was a complete shock to him. The fool couldn't even pick up on another Heroic Spirit's energy. Gilgamesh had become the master of masking his energy however throughout the years when deciding to go to Earth from time to time so it didn't surprise him of his superiority. _All hail the King, you pathetic unworthy commoners._

He took another sip from his extremely distasteful watered-down tea and refrained from gagging on impulse. Humans could truly screw up anything they touched their undeserving hands with. Why he continued to show people mercy was beyond him. He was growing tired of watching the two talk back and forth. _The things I do for you King of Knights, I expect my good-deeds to come with the highest of rewards._

Gilgamesh had decided to watch them for most the day hoping to get even a sliver of entertainment but unsurprisingly, he had received nothing of the sort. He had listened in to their conversation up until his ears spiked at the mention of "fun-sucking Governing Body" uttered out of Astolfo's filthy mouth. That disgrace had the audacity to be having their godly titles smeared from such a nasty higher being all around angered him greatly.

The King of Heroes had enough with playing childish games and decided ultimately that it was time to make his grand appearance. _Time to start the party and make things utterly interesting._ He waited until almost all the humans had cleared out of Chez Albert, Fleur d'Oranger and the streets so humans wouldn't bear witness to his next move. Gilgamesh snickered to himself and spiked his Magical Energy up enough so even little-brained Astolfo would take note of his presence.

 _Let's see if you grow some balls over the next several minutes, shall we Astolfo?_

* * *

Astolfo lost track of how much time Laeticia and himself had spent at Chez Albert. They had surely been there for several hours as it was nearly dark out now and most of the humans had left all the businesses surrounding them. Rider lost track of time when in Laeticia's pleasurable company. Nevertheless, he wanted Laeticia to return safely back to the train so she could get to Bordeaux before it got too dark. Then, he felt an alarming high presence of Magical Energy near their vicinity.

Rider's untroubled and once overly happy thoughts came to an abrupt halt and he felt his body stiffen on reflex. Goosebumps went up his entire back and uneasiness filled his entire body to the core. The Magical Energy he had sensed just seconds ago was increasing at an ungodly alarming rate. The only higher beings possible of such things were one of the Five-All Mighty Heroic Spirits of the Governing Body.

If Astolfo could remember correctly, the only one capable out of the five that had the ability to come to Earth not during the event of a Holy Grail War was the King of Heroes. No! No! No! This couldn't be happening?! Rider wished with all his heart that it was all a bad dream that he would soon wake up from but he had to prepare himself. _I'll protect you Laeticia, don't you worry!_

"Rider… are you…," Laeticia noticed that Mr. Astolfo's once happy-go-lucky mood was instantly changed. He now looked absolutely horrified and it scared the heck out of her. She found herself turning white with fright and tears were gently coming down her face. What could possibly have Rider suddenly worked up over? Laeticia was abruptly cut off as she felt Rider push her to the ground, knocking over their coffee table and drinks with it.

"Laeticia get down now! Hippogriff, grab Laeticia and get the heck out of here. Quickly!" Astolfo demanded loudly. He wouldn't let Laeticia get involved with a feud between Heroic Spirits and especially the one that was about to appear before them in mere moments. Hippogriff appeared from the sky on cue and was flying swiftly to Laeticia's side.

As soon as Astolfo hurriedly helped Laeticia off the ground and placed her on top of Hippogriff, the golden and unforgiving Chains of Heaven materialized before them placing Astolfo, Hippogriff and Laeticia inside their iron grip. Rider swore that the chains felt like they were getting tighter and tighter. Seconds later, the sound of fingers snapping was heard and then a dangerously sharp Babylon sword appeared from the Gates of Babylon and was pointed just centimeters away from Laeticia's throat.

"It looks like I've caught not one, but three insects in my majestic Chains of Heaven. Lucky me, I suppose that's just my divine fortune at work," Gilgamesh laughed hysterically coming out of the darkened shadows. His crimson eyes appearing like blood, danced with glee and radiated with a mysterious wonder. King Arthur couldn't possibly have given him an easier mission. Ah, what a complete waste of time this was in the end.

"Lord Gilgamesh! Please, leave Laeticia alone. She has nothing to do with any of this. Let her go, I humbly request this of you. She's innocent. King Arthur wouldn't approve of you involving humans!" Astolfo cried out. He was becoming hysterical. Just a few centimeters closer and Gilgamesh could easily slit Laeticia's throat, leaving her to die an agonizing and slow death. Please, no! He wouldn't let this happen.

"Filthy mongrel! Don't you dare utter my God-like name with your unsuitable tongue. You're an unworthy spineless creature who has no right associating yourself as a dignified Heroic Spirit! Humph, I'll let the girl go peacefully if you come with me quietly. Have you forgotten your home is among the Throne of Heroes? Stop playing such childish games on Earth. The Grail War ended several weeks ago already. You defied the rules and continued to galivant around like you had some right to do so. How dare you! You bring shame upon us," Gilgamesh replied utterly annoyed.

Laeticia should have been a lot more afraid with a sword so closely placed next to her soft neck but she couldn't feel fear anymore. Ruler had been in much worse predicaments during the Holy Grail War and still came out alive until the very end. If Ruler could face scary situations with such bravery, Laeticia would to! She had to be strong and courageous. She trusted Mr. Astolfo with her life and trusted God above all else to protect her.

She took the time to take in his total appearance and tried to think back if she had ever met this man before. Laeticia noticed that this man appeared tall and dignified. He was perfectly handsome and didn't have one flaw throughout his nicely toned, well-portioned body. His hair was in golden spikes and his ears sported gold earrings. He was also currently wearing a white jacket with a fur collar, a black shirt, and black pants. Mr. Astolfo had said this man's name was Gilgamesh? It didn't ring any bells. What could he possibly want with Rider?

"My Master desired for me to explore the Earth and to give happiness to all I come across. I have a mission that I must follow through with. It's not as if I wasn't ever going to return I was just…," Rider trailed off as he saw Gilgamesh's crimson-blood red eyes turn into flames as his anger grew evident.

"This isn't a butterflies and rainbows kind of world you filth of a being. I grow rather tired of you wasting my precious moments mongrel when I can be back home in the comfort of my golden-gated pathways in the Heaven Classification Region. Your Master is long gone and unless you're blind, clearly you can see he's around no longer. Do you comply or does the girl die? It's that awfully simple. Come peacefully with me and I can guarantee her safety due to my generosity and humble backgrounds of a forgiving-all knowing King," Gilgamesh smiled with mischief. Astolfo would see that it was Gilgamesh's way or Rider would pay the ultimate price. Astolfo would know full well that Gilgamesh meant absolute business.

Rider knew that Laeticia's safety was of the utmost importance. He was determined to return to Earth again in the far-off future but today his friend took priority over his adventures. The King of Heroes was known to all as having zero patience and the nastiest temper of all Heroic Spirits. Astolfo realized if Gilgamesh was to grow any angrier, he would take Laeticia's life without a second thought and wouldn't lose even a bit of sleep over it. That freaking ruthless jerk!

"I'll go with you peacefully. Please let Laeticia go," Rider replied defeated. He wasn't looking forward to the meeting with the God forsaken, stinking' rule-following All-Mighty Governing Body upon his return or the ear full of lectures he would be sure to get in the meantime from this egoistic bastard of a Heroic Spirit. Damn them all. _I was so close Master, please forgive me. I promise to fulfill my promise and travel the Earth again soon._

"Correct answer filthy sham! You have a date with your long-overdue punishment," Gilgamesh replied as he rolled his eyes with utter annoyance. About time he returns to the only land worthy enough to behold and house an utterly marvelous being such as himself. Gilgamesh walked forward to stand in front of Laeticia and snapped his fingers therefore releasing her from the Chains of Heaven and the sword returned to the Gates of Babylon disappearing.

"Remember this day little girl as the day your God, translation yours truly, spared your frivolous life. You can go forth and tell of this day to all you know as the day your golden angelic Savior forgave your sins to grant you a continued life," Gilgamesh chuckled as he started to walk away. Rider and Hippogriff still caught in the golden Chains of Heaven trailed behind after him. Astolfo looked back at Laeticia with a considerable smile and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll be okay Laeticia. Please get to the station safety and as soon as possible. Today will always mean so much to me. Don't you ever forget about me okay. Be brave and be strong okay?" Astolfo cheerily called after her. He knew she would go on to a live a successful life and be happy. Laeticia was one of the very greatest humans imaginable. He knew without a doubt she'd turn out more than alright, she'd be a life changer. She was the vessel to Ruler after all. Laeticia and Ruler had far more in common than he would have ever thought possible.

"I promise Mr. Astolfo and goodbye dear Hippogriff. I promise to never ever forget you both. I'll pray for you as I do for Mr. Sieg and Ruler. I'll miss you. Thank you, thank you for everything," Laeticia replied back sweetly as she fell to her knees due to the sudden release of adrenaline from the evening's unexpected turn of events.

She knew Rider would pull through. Mr. Astolfo always had a knack for getting himself out of sticky situations. _Ruler, please watch over Mr. Astolfo when he returns to the Throne of Heroes. You're the perfect woman for the job._ With that, Laeticia watched Gilgamesh, Rider and Hippogriff disappear without a single trace into the night's chilly breeze.

* * *

(A/N: Thank you SO much from the bottom of my heart to the people that have just started following, recently favorited and are continually reading my story. It means the absolute world to me! If you want the story to continue, PLEASE continue to review/favorite/follow. Thank you always for the constant support of my story and characters, xoxo! I have a huge Microbiology exam this week so wish me luck and I'll try my best to update later this week.

* * *

 **ZenoZen** – Astolfo views Sieg and Jeanne as important people that are very precious in his life! He's a goofy guy that cares for his friends. Thank you so much for the review!

 **giacomoX** – Astolfo is just way too much fun to write. I really love his character and his personality is just so unique! I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed the previous chapter so much. Excited for the future of Astolfo and his predicaments. Thank you so much for the review and support of Astolfo!

 **KitsuneRose16** – As always, my excitement perks up to see when you've commented! Thank you dearly. I felt it was important to show what's been going on with Astolfo and Sieg. They're super valuable and important characters in both Fate and the story. Thank you for all the love and support. Excited to see what you think of this chapter. You're the best!

 **derrickfoo0** – THANK YOU! You are just the absolute sweetest. I read your last comment at least a million times because it touched my heart so much. I'm SO happy to hear that my story gives you excitement and joy! It makes all the extremely late nights, multiple hours writing/researching and doing this story so worth it. It gives me the greatest happiness writing. It's such a nice release from everyday life. You are so valued and I so appreciate all your positive comments. You amaze me and thank you for being such a constant support of my story. I'm a nurse by day, writer at night. If I ever do write a story, I'll for sure be reaching out to you. Thank you over and over!


	7. Abrupt Awakening

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Abrupt Awakening**

 _Akio Tower, Universe Throne of Heroes_

Astolfo found himself walking rather slowly out of the Governing Body Conference Room after his very unpleasant meeting in front of the Five All-Mighty Heroic Spirit Governing Body. His back was slumped over a bit defeated and his wrists freaking hurt a lot. Moments ago, Gilgamesh's Chains of Heaven were finally released from around them after what felt like hours upon endless hours of physical torture. His poor wrists now sported fresh purple-black bruises to prove it. He signed entirely bummed over the events of the last few days. _C'mon world! Give me a little something to work with here!_

As soon as Rider had exited out of the Conference Room, the door slammed powerfully behind him making him jump up a few feet in surprise. He stuck his tongue out bitterly at the closed doors and those that were housed behind the comfort of them. _Good riddance fun-suckers!_ He wished he was anywhere but the Throne of Heroes given his sorry predicament.

Right as he began walking away from the Conference Room wanting to forget that this entire crummy day had ever happened, his ears almost popped out his ear sockets from the next statement heard from the Conference Room. Astolfo looked up and down the hallway to ensure that no unwelcome guests would bear witness to his next bold action. He tippy toed back to the door and gently pressed his ear against it.

"King Arthur! This is absolute absurdity! Surely Astolfo needs to be punished far more than what he has. A couple hundred beatings, a day in a dungeon, something other than a good yelling. He needs to know the consequence of his poorly thought out actions, and we need to make him an example for the other Heroic Spirits. He reflects poorly on all the Throne of Heroes and all those that live here! Foolish!" Goetia of the Beast Classification screamed out in protest.

Rider had to pull his ear back abruptly due to the sudden scream uttered by Goetia. Astolfo had to bite his own tongue to ensure he didn't rush back in there and scream back at Goetia demanding his gosh dang problem! That creepy 'olé Demon God King! Couldn't he be a little nicer on the ears? Most importantly, what was up with his frightening self? Rider had never meant any harm and was positive he didn't hurt anyone in the process of his adventures on Earth. Why he was being treated so harshly was beyond his comprehension. Astolfo bravely put his ear up against the door again closely listening into the conversation between the Governing Body.

"Quell your tongue Demon God King! I humbly respect your opinions and I assure you that your wishes do not go entirely unaccounted for. However, surely you must have realized the true meaning behind this meeting? It was of the utmost importance that we plant the seed of doubt in Astolfo's memories with Sieg. The longer Rider's memories of Sieg continue to linger, the more problematic this issue will become in the long run. Today's meeting could very well mean that the Throne of Heroes remains a peaceful Universe among the galaxies," King Arthur declared proudly back, her tone stern and deadly.

Rider removed his ear from the door and felt like his world was spinning. He had to catch himself on a wall nearby before his knees threatened to give out on the floor below him. The seed of doubt? Removing his memories of his beloved Master? Nonsense! Astolfo proudly thought back to all his memories of Sieg. Rider shut his eyes harshly, recalling every one of them. Each of them were remembered with total clarity and without the slightest bit of fogginess found within them.

Astolfo began his walk back to the elevator and pressed the button that would bring him to the level where the Classification Region entrance doors were housed. He wanted to get himself as far away from here as possible and in the safe confines of the Earth Classification Region. He looked down at his Earth Classification "Chi" symbol on his left hand. Rider couldn't help but laugh hysterically now with the severity of the situation at hand. Why was he so worried?

The Governing Body wouldn't get a hold of his memories of Sieg, right? Surely this was even beyond the powers of the All-Mighty Heroic Spirits? Rider refused to surrender his memories and would fight the Governing Body until the end of times even if it cost him his life.

Surely, it was easy for the Governing Body to boldly talk about removing important memories from Heroic Spirits, speaking of these memories as nothing short of a burden. Astolfo unconsciously found himself making fists with his hands deeply angered by just the pure ignorance of such a powerful group. Sieg had done nothing wrong to deserve this, nothing at all.

Astolfo was overwhelmed by his desperate desire of protecting the unbreakable bond with his Master. The Governing Body didn't have the slightest clue of the deep bond and friendship belonging solely to Sieg and Rider alone. Somehow, Rider knew their hold on his memories would fail time and time again. _Try it, I double dog dare you!_

Rider broke out of his internal mental battle when he heard the loud beep of the elevator indicating that Rider had reached the Classification Region entrance doors. _Thank goodness, I'm so close to home sweet home, I can just taste it!_ Rider began happily skipping towards the Earth Classification entrance door right before he noticed just who was coming out beyond the Human Classification Region, holding hands to boot.

 _Could it be?! No way, no possible way?! That girl! I'm telling you!_ Rider saw Jeanne d'Arc and Georgios walking towards the elevator door in Astolfo's direction. He couldn't believe how utterly perfect this timing was. Ruler was exactly who he wanted to see shortly upon his arrival back to the Throne of Heroes. Rider's skip turned into an all-out sprint to reach Ruler's side.

* * *

Ruler was currently blushing a soft shade of flamingo-pink shyly averting Georgios's gaze. She didn't want to give him the unusual satisfaction he got out of her public display of embarrassment due to their physical action of merely holding hands. Georgios's piercing cinnamon-tawny brown gaze hungrily looked down at her easily, daring her eyes to meet his. He was smirking hugely at the fact of how flustered she got. _Jeanne d'Arc do you know how you give this Saint the greatest pleasure sin tempts mankind with on a regular?_

"What's troubling you my dear Jeanne d'Arc? A little public display of affection never troubled the Universe," Georgios whispered into her ear softly, dropping his voice lower at the word 'affection'. Suddenly, he let go of her left hand and wrapped his arms lustfully around her waist. Saint George brought her muscular backside ramming straight into his strong abdomen and his breathing became slightly huskier at their current position. _I want you in every way a man could possible want a woman._ Georgios felt Jeanne's body halter against his doting touch.

Embarrassed wasn't the word to even begin describing her current predicament. Jeanne d'Arc felt her face turn cherry-red and realized she had forgotten to breath during this entire ordeal with Georgios. She took some deep, long breaths for air and demanded her body to calm itself down. She commanded her lungs to breath slowly as she found Georgios's touch wasn't entirely unwelcome. Sure, she was totally mortified but at the same time she found comfort from it. Here was a man in flesh and blood who loved her unconditionally and without reservation.

Over the last several weeks while her memory continued to drastically fade of the man with the deep, dark red polished-perfect ruby eyes, her desire to discover his identify dulled as well. Jeanne thought of him every now and again but it didn't burn as passionately as before. However, she felt marginally guilty for allowing herself to give into Georgios as easily as she did now.

As far as she was concerned, maybe the man with the breathtaking ruby eyes truly was some figment of her imagination and the vision she had been given upon her death bed during the previous Holy Grail War was for comfort purposes? She had been trying to contact Karna from the Heaven Classification for weeks on end with no good breaks. He was near impossible to communicate with since he belonged to a different Classification Region and rarely, if ever, left his Region.

She loved Saint George that she was positive. He was her very best friend throughout the years and understood her even better than she understood herself most times. Yet, she knew her heart still found loyal devotion to the man who haunted her thoughts.

"Georgios… I...," Ruler stated fluttered. She wanted to tell him she was going to say 'yes' to marrying him and would take great pride in becoming his wife for all eternity. Jeanne wanted to hold him close to her and guarantee that these memories of the past would continue to fade to the point of nothingness.

She was ready to put the past behind her and the memories of the ruby-eyed man to rest. _Forgive me, I just don't know you. I wish you the best wherever you are. Please let me be happy, here_. Life however, had an entirely different plan.

* * *

"Ruler! Ruler! Ruler! Hey Ruler, over here!" Astolfo screamed from the top of his lungs as he ran forth with the speed of Achilles to stand beside Ruler. He noticed how awfully close Saint George and Ruler had been standing together moments ago. Way too close for his taste. Astolfo rolled his eyes in distaste. Didn't she love Sieg? Of course, Ruler still loved Sieg.

That woman had a bleeding heart for the wounded if she still hasn't broken up with Georgios after all these weeks. What is her problem? Did Ruler need Rider to break the sorry news to prince charming or what?

Georgios and Jeanne separated immediately from their intimate position as soon as they saw all the smoke coming behind the Heroic Spirit making their quick descent upon where they stood. Both were confused and slightly taken aback. They weren't expecting this turn of events and for them to run into a former Heroic Spirit Ruler had fought alongside with in the previous Grail War.

Ruler took a few seconds to digest the information at hand. A man fancily dressed, utterly beautiful and his hair was bright pink braided back in a ponytail. This unknown man was currently screaming her name in excitement. She knew this man, didn't she? No… Could it be?

This man was also tied to the man in her memories with the ruby eyes. Jeanne was sure the man before her was Astolfo. Her head started to throb painfully and she found herself crumbling a little as her knees became wobbly.

"Jeanne! Are you okay? It's just Astolfo of the Earth Classification. Nothing to worry or alarm yourself over. Isn't he one of the Servants of the previous Grail War you were talking about and researching? Astolfo was Rider of Black. Do you remember my love?" Georgios replied with the utmost concern. His worried eyes were darting from side to side and he gingerly cupped his right hand to Ruler's left cheek. Saint George wrapped his left arm around Ruler's waist to steady her. _What's happened Ruler? Why does Astolfo render you weak?_

"Ruler, I've missed you so terribly much! I've missed you more than I miss Earth and that says a lot my friend," Rider replied excitedly. Rider finally arrived to where Ruler and Georgios stood and huffed his breath out in annoyance due to Georgios's firm hold on Ruler's waist. He roughly pushed Saint George back enough so he could give Ruler a huge hug. Astolfo's frown turned into the biggest smile imaginable as he hugged Ruler tightly.

"Excuse you Astolfo, but who exactly do you think you are? Welcome home I suppose but it's a little rude to be bargaining in and shoving people around upon your arrival. Anyway, where have you been all these weeks? We all thought you disappeared into oblivion," Saint George replied bothered. Who exactly was Astolfo to Ruler now? Ruler didn't mention anything that stood out to him. Did Astolfo like Ruler in a romantic way? Had Ruler been hiding something vastly important from Georgios?

"Ruler! You'll never guess all the amazing adventures I've had since I've seen you last! Speaking of which, you still haven't broken up with Georgios? No offense Georgios. You're a real dream boat to women except Ruler fell in love back on Earth with a homunculus. Well, he's not a homunculus now, he's a super big and awesome dragon. The dragon Fafnir, that's my Master!" Rider proudly stated.

Rider would break up with Georgios for Ruler if she was too soft to do it herself. She didn't need any extra distractions getting to Sieg. Astolfo was so pumped to start telling Jeanne all his adventures he'd been on, the places he'd seen and the people he'd met along the way. _Master, I found Ruler and she's in one piece okay? Just leave her well-being to me!_

"She what? Fell in love? Impossible. Broken up with me? She's my fiancé. Nothing has changed that over the last few weeks. I fear I have not the slightest clue the matter on which you now speak," Saint George replied taken aback. Jeanne had fallen in love with a different man?

Georgios felt his heart begin to crumble. Is that why she had acted so off upon her return to the Throne of Heroes? This would explain so much. Who was this man that captured his fiancé's heart? If this man loved her as much as Astolfo implied, why hadn't he attempted to get Ruler back?

Ruler saw Astolfo and Georgios's mouths continue to move as if they were still speaking but she didn't hear any sound coming out. Jeanne removed herself from Astolfo's embrace and started to take a few steps backward.

"Ruler?" Astolfo and Georgios asked curiously. They weren't sure why Ruler seemed to be evading herself from them to stand alone. It unsettled them more than they would let on.

Ruler felt her ears begin to ring so loudly she contemplated whether she had gone deaf. Her heart contracted achingly inside her chest, threatening to break all her ribs upon each heartbeat. Her once happy and bubbly world of newly discovered comfort with Georgios was now turning into a white and confusing realization on her own.

Jeanne's world started to turn dangerously unsteady. When had the world started spinning? What was wrong with her? Why was this happening? Had Astolfo somehow triggered all of this? Ruler's memories flooded back and threatened to crush her with the intensity of them.

 _"Thank you. I do not know if I would have awakened, had it not been for you. I was drowning within a sweet dream. I almost fell victim to it but then you came and saved me. So please Sieg, stay by my side until the end," Ruler spoke directly to Sieg. She faced herself so she stood in front of him, a smile appearing across her face. Her gentle eyes looked up to him, purpose filled within them. She knew what she must do moving forward, and she would do exactly that. She reached for his hand and held it within hers._

 _"Of course. That's exactly why I came here," Sieg looked down at her._

 _"I appreciate it. That alone is more than enough," Ruler looked back up to him. Her smile becoming slightly larger and she knew she had made the right decision. Her feelings had not let her astray, she needed him moving forward. He was the one who came across and made her stronger not only as a woman but as a Heroic Spirit called forth into this world. He had helped her see her purpose as a Ruler spirit and for that, she held no regrets moving forward._

Jeanne d'Arc remembered everything.

 _Sieg. Your name is Sieg and you're not just a figment of my imagination. You are the man who changed my life forevermore. Your bravery moved each life you came across, your heart of pure gold swayed those tainted in darkness. You are the man my heart had searched tirelessly for all this time in both my human life and eternity as a Heroic Spirit without ever realizing it._

She remembered the night she arrived to Earth and started using Laeticia's body as her vessel, meeting Sieg that fateful night and exchanging pleasantries, ensuring his protection above any other, up until her very last moments with him.

She loved him, she had loved him so fiercely. Her heart threatened to break into millions of pieces beyond recognition. How could she have let herself forget the very most important part of herself? She felt ashamed, dejected and lost.

 _"Forgive me Sieg," Ruler gently requested. She knew she was unable to escape death's unforgiving hands, but she did know she would find a way back to him. If not in this lifetime, it would be the next. Her last vision, had given her hope and a brand-new meaning. She was certain the dragon was him. If only she had the time to tell him what she saw, but sadly her time was now limited. She gave it to God at that moment. She was unsure if there was anything after she closed her eyes forever to this world. No, this vision was the real deal, she was sure of it. She took her last few moments to memorize Sieg's every feature, knowing she would hold it close to her every single moment she would face without him in the time to come._

 _"Ruler!" cried Sieg. He pulled her body up even closer to him, her face just a few centimeters from his face. His tears were far too painful. He looked deep in her tear-stained eyes._

Her kind, soft and brave Sieg suddenly damned to live an eternal life in the Reverse Side of the World all alone before her very eyes and she had simply forgotten. Jeanne had promised she would find him despite all it would cost her. She was ready to burn down all of Heaven, Hell and the Universes to stand beside him yet she had lost her way. It hurt and scared her beyond her wildest thought, imagining living in a world without him or his memory again.

 _"It is alright. No matter how long it may take to accomplish, I will make sure that we will meet again someday," Ruler looked up at Sieg with the utmost care and fierce determination. She would find a world where they were destined to be reunited. In her vision she had seen Sieg transform into the majestic dragon Fafnir, carrying the Greater Grail to the Reverse Side of the World. If this vision was truly to come to pass, she would find him. She would find that world beyond man's reach then awaken him from his deep slumber. She was determined to travel beyond time and space's grasps to be by his side once again._

Ruler couldn't take it anymore. Her heart was burning upon discovery, her body cramping from the shocking blow of the news she'd been presented with. Every memory she relived cut her deeper and deeper until she couldn't recognize herself anymore. Her tears gushed from her eyes.

 _"Because you're not normal, is why I think you always go out of your way to protect me. Back then, you decided to save me even though you had nothing to gain from it. Not to mention, Red and Black could have turned on you at any moment. Despite all that, you still chose to stand up for me. You granted me my freedom and that alone is enough for me to want to continue living," Sieg stated with purpose. He looked so determined._

Suddenly and without warning, Jeanne felt her mind, body and soul go numb with such a force that all the world's gravities must have ceased in solidarity at once.

 _A dragon's gaze meets her own as he opens his eyes, gentle but purposeful. This kind dragon with the stunning teal-green eyes, begins pumping his vast wings and starts flying off into the bright sky, holding the Greater Grail within his hands to another world, to the sanctuary of beasts that lay beyond man's reach. This unknown dragon, she was sure she would meet him again. Although not in this lifetime of man, but in her life granted to her beyond this world._

Her dark thoughts ceased to exist and nothing but the image of Sieg's face replaced them. Ruler's world became black and went deathly silent around her. _Sieg… my beloved Sieg…_

* * *

"Ruler!" yelled Astolfo and Georgios in unison. They saw her face turn white as snow, twist in agony for reasons unknown to them and her eyes rolled into the back of the head before her body went ghostly limp.

"Jeanne, please! Please wake up Jeanne. Don't leave me, you can't leave me," Georgios sprinted forward and caught Ruler just seconds before she collided into the ground. Small tears escaped behind his piercing cinnamon-tawny brown and landed gently on Ruler's cheeks.

His beautifully long sienna-brown curly hair covered his face as he brought Ruler's face fingertips away from his own. He rubbed one of his hand's back through her hair and begged her eyes to open. How could he have let this happen to her? He was supposed to be there with her through the best and the worst. He dropped his head onto her chest and felt slight relief when he felt her chest steadily move up and down.

"Saint George, Ruler will be okay. I know she will. She just needs to sleep off whatever is going on in her head right now. Maybe it's best we meet in a conference room on one of the higher levels of Akio Tower so we can speak in private? It's best you know everything that happened during the previous Grail War," Rider softly requested.

Astolfo saw the distraught way Georgios looked at Ruler with the vast unspoken love behind his actions. He deserved to know everything, even if it cut him to the core. Astolfo wasn't ready to be the bearer of bad news but if it meant they could all find some peace and a game plan moving forward, he would do it. _Oh Master, how do I go about breaking this Saint's heart?_

"Astolfo, I want you to tell me everything. I don't care how little or vast. Tell me it all from the moment you departed for the Grail War until we ran into you shortly ago. I need answers," Georgios pleaded as he peeled his eyes away from Ruler to meet Astolfo's gaze. He didn't care about himself where it all stood as of now. He only cared about Jeanne and Jeanne alone.

Saint George picked up Ruler delicately carrying her in his arms to the elevator while Astolfo followed behind. Georgios and Astolfo both looked at each other again and then back down at the woman they both cared desperately about. For Astolfo and Georgios both knew this meant the tides of change were upon them and they had not the slightest clue of the door that had just become open.

* * *

(A/N: You guys, thank you! Thank you SO much from the bottom of my heart to the people that have just started following, recently favorited and are continually reading my story. It means the absolute world to me! If you want the story to continue, PLEASE continue to review/favorite/follow. Thank you always for the constant support of my story and characters, xoxo! I'm thinking of doing a chapter each week?

(Aced my Microbiology exam so thank you to all who patiently waited for this chapter! Hope you love it!)

* * *

Special shout out as always to **KitsuneRose16** , **derrickfoo0** , and **giacomoX**! I swear every time I see a new review; my heart skips a beat I get so excited. Thank you, guys, for being so amazingly supportive and giving me your feedback. I appreciate you guys dearly!


	8. Fade to Black

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Fade to Black**

 _Akio Tower, Universe Throne of Heroes_

Georgios couldn't believe what had just happened. This was all a bad dream, was it not? He could come up with no other explanation to how his world had managed to arrive at rock bottom as it had ever been before in a matter of mere moments, upon Astolfo of Charlemagne's return.

Saint George looked down at Ruler where they had positioned her gently on her back atop a long white rectangular table in one of the Conference Rooms of Akio Tower's higher levels. Jeanne still hadn't awoken from her abrupt remembering of the man whom she had devoted herself to rediscovering after rematerializing into the Universe Throne of Heroes upon the Grail War's finale. He put one of his hands softly through her delicate blonde locks. She looked so peaceful, his heart ached with devastation.

He forced himself to look back up at Astolfo, who was oblivious to his turmoil, animatedly telling Georgios of all the events of the previous Holy Grail War in considerable detail. This had been going on for several hours now. Astolfo's face made the most interesting expressions switching between excitement, anger, sorrow, and happiness at dramatic points in the story. Saint George smirked and realized how pleasant Astolfo was to be around, one couldn't help but genuinely appreciate the man's upbeat and overly positive personality.

Georgios looked down to gaze at Ruler's sleeping form again. The woman who he had pledged his entire soul, heart and meaning to over the last several centuries, and to have it all end in a heartbreaking tragedy. Jeanne had fallen madly in love with a homunculus boy she knew for a mere few weeks. Was this boy truly that special? An innocent bystander of a boy who transformed to a desperately audacious young man entangled within the Grail War's erratic events.

Astolfo had identified this simplistic young homunculus boy's name as Sieg. Sieg… what an entirely unusual name indeed. The name that would forever be known to Saint George as the man who had demolished Georgios's world advancing forth. Sieg had made the bold decision of naming himself after the gallant Heroic Spirit Siegfried who had selflessness given his life in exchange for the boy. Astolfo spoke about Sieg with the highest honor and greatest regard.

This Sieg had permanently taken a fierce hold on Ruler's heart evident, making no intention of lessening it in the least. Saint George's cherished version of his dear Jeanne, whom he had known for so long before this Grail War, was no more but a distant sweet memory of the past. He could no longer recognize this new part of Ruler, who now loved Sieg wildly with all her might defying all logic and reasoning. Georgios felt his heart contract painfully at the thought. _Why Ruler? Why does your heart reach out to a man near impossible to reach, when I stand in front of you now ready to give you my everything? I guess, maybe even you truly were beyond this Saint's reach._

"And that concludes the tale of my summoning, my Fraction, the Grail War's events and my super-duper fantastic adventures on Earth! In short, the Governing Body must have been the ones behind capturing Ruler's memories of Sieg? I mean who else would be so greedy as to depriving a person of their beloved memories? To think, they are capable of this," Rider's once pleasant voice went softer after noticing how Saint George's eyes visibly twitched at the mention of 'Sieg.' Poor guy. Astolfo felt pity for him and realized how wearisome this must be for Georgios.

"It gives me great pleasure to know the Grail brought you an honorable victory with a considerate Master. I remember the day of the summoning as if it were yesterday. Ruler and I had felt entirely uneasy about it. To think that our worries became a reality is very frightening. You mentioned earlier that the Council planted this 'seed of doubt' into Ruler's memories? This must have affected each of the servants from the Grail. It can't be as simple as the boy. Why else would they seal those memories secretly? Something doesn't seem to add up," Saint George looked up emotionless. He forced a small haunting smile to appear but it never reached his eyes. He never was an excellent actor.

Why the Council wanted the Servant's memories was a mystery to this moment? Did they despise the homunculus boy for interfering with the Grail War and playing such a key-role in the final outcome? Did they view him as a threat to the Throne of Heroes way of life? Not probable. The Heroic Spirit Siegfried had never returned come to think of it. Could Siegfried having given his life for the homunculus have a major role in this? Come to think of it… had a Heroic Spirit ever willingly given their eternity over to another life in the history of Throne of Heroes? Nothing rang any bells or triggered buried memories.

"It's so odd! I mean, my Master did nothing dishonorable. He saved mankind for God's sake! You would think he at least got a good parade out of the deal, but nope. He is as good a man as ever! Why the Council has some weird and dishonorable vendetta against him I still don't understand. It doesn't sit cozy with me at all. I agree totally Georgie Porgy, something doesn't smell right," Rider stated as he struck into his deepest thinking pose possible. He placed his hand on his chin and scrunched his eyes together real tight to appear as if he was deep in thought. If he were to play the part of an Investigator, maybe making the Investigator pose would help to stir up his vivid imagination? Anything to get the search party going and revving for action.

"I would very much appreciate in advance and prefer if you don't refer to me as 'Georgie Porgy' out loud or ever for the record," Georgios replied as a fresh look of annoyance crossed his features, adding a hint of seriousness to each syllable he spoke. Regardless, more pressing matters were of far more importance than his hopefully one-time new nickname by Rider. He refrained from rolling his eyes and pushed himself to ask the next question at hand.

"Has anything else been occurring that's out of the ordinary from before or after the Grail War?" Georgios continued hoping desperately that Rider would by some miracle forget his ridiculous nickname for him. They needed more clues and something to work with. Astolfo must know of something else that might bring them an idea of how to proceed.

"Now that you mention it Georgie Porgy, ever since the Grail War ended I keep having this odd dream of this field," Astolfo replied thoughtfully. He didn't notice the obvious irritated scowl Saint George had mustered at the mention of his kick-butt nickname for him. Rider closed his eyes dreamily thinking back fondly of the recurring daydream.

"I mean it's odd in the fact that I feel like I'm in a totally different universe. It's the coolest thing though! It hits me at the most unexpected moments. I've started to look forward to these daydreams. One second I'm in the present, then the next it's as if I'm transported somewhere far, far away. I'm holding this large ever-glowing golden sphere within my grasp. This field has a soft and gentle warmth that after just a little while in its aura, I become drowsy. This land's sky has a magnificent view of all the stars and galaxies in the vast universe. I'm standing within a veil of azure-cobalt blue flower fields. I'm waiting and waiting and waiting. I know I'm waiting for something, someone important. It's bizarre, I think about Ruler non-stop during these visions and I want nothing more than to hold to her, to see her smile," Astolfo stated dreamily.

Rider would very much like an opportunity to visit and have a wonderful adventure in this universe. But the question was, did such a tranquil place truly exist within the countless universes, both known and unknown to all? Astolfo scratched his head, suddenly wishing he had more knowledge of the history beyond that of this land. He had never adventured to the Throne of Heroes endless library in his entire time living here. _Boring! So beyond boring!_ He had far more fun ways to spend his time, but he was regretting never considering the galaxy surrounding him.

"Do you see anyone or anything around you? Are you all alone?" Georgios asked curiously. This land sounded like a strange fairy tale that he had read about not long ago. Why did this description sound eerily familiar? All the countless hours in the library he had spent alongside Ruler researching the hundreds of universes known to them. This description sounded awfully close to that of a description Ruler read out loud to him late at night about two weeks ago. _I can't for the life of me remember the name of it… Beasts? Beasts something._

"No. No one is there, but I'm waiting patiently," Astolfo shut his eyes again trying to recall the dream within a dream. He couldn't remember seeing anyone or anything around him. No humans, Heroic Spirits, or beasts were within his reach. He knew he was all alone, but he didn't feel alone. No, he was waiting for someone to retrieve him, and to rescue him from his solitude. He held on very dearly that someone was coming one day, and that's what kept him untroubled, harmonious even. Why did this dream feel so real?

* * *

" _Ruler, please awaken. I'm here. I'm right here and I will not leave you again," he requested as he kneeled before her. He wore a benevolent smile meant only for her. His shaggy, long brown hair swayed steadily with the cordial wind and his magnificent ruby-eyes twinkled in delight. He put one of his smooth hands through her long-flowing blonde hair and she felt her head move into his welcoming touch. How she had missed this prepossessing sensation._

" _Sieg… Oh Sieg, how I've missed you. I couldn't find you. No matter how hard I tried to remember you, nothing awoke within myself. My apologizes for troubling you or causing you anguish. Forgive me, for I swear upon my steadfast faith that I will find my way back to you. I will always find my way back to you," Ruler replied breezily. Happy tears started to form behind her eyes. She reached out cupping Sieg's face between her hands, feeling his skin against her fingertips. Her heart beating rapidly at seeing him and touching him as she did now._

" _I know you will. I never stopped believing or having faith in you, Ruler. Please don't ever condemn yourself over the likes of me, okay? If you ever do forget me again, look deep within your heart's refuge and you'll discover that you're perpetually apart of myself. Where you will find yourself, you will find me," Sieg replied warmly. He placed her gently within his lap and caressed her face._

" _I will. I won't forget. This is a dream, isn't it? When I wake up again… you won't be there will you?" Ruler felt her face flame up with extreme heat and turning tomato-red while lying in Sieg's lap. Her back lay comfortably against his abdomen. She wished she could pause this moment and hold it close for all eternity. She leaned into his touch, and felt her tears drop quietly on his strong arms. She never wanted this bitter sweet dream to end._

" _I'm very sorry Ruler but you're in a dream. You're going to wake up any moment now and when you do, don't forget what I told you. I'll be right there beside you. Even if you don't see me physically for quite a long time. Even if all the worlds were to collapse preventing us from meeting again or you forget my face in our absence apart, I'll be there in spirit. You're going to be okay Ruler. Trust yourself as I have absolute trust in you," Sieg replied purposefully. He gripped his arms around her just slightly tighter._

" _But how will I know how to find you? What if I cannot discover a way to find you and I fail miserably in my endless attempts. I don't want to wake up and face the separation from you again. I don't think I can bear it even a second longer," Ruler asked hysterically as her tears began falling more harshly and steadfast. She hated being weak in front of the man her heart longed for but if she could be vulnerable with anyone, it was the person she sat embraced with now._

 _The man she wished that she would wake up to after her dream had finished. She wished she would wake up within his safe arms, to his loving smile as he reassured her that their separation was nothing but a bad dream and he wasn't going anywhere. That he was never meant to leave her side again. But Ruler knew it wasn't that simple, it was never that simple._

" _Be strong Ruler. Find me in the Reverse Side of the World for I'll be waiting as long as it takes," Sieg responded kindly. He looked down at her as she turned her head to meet his gaze. Taking in the last few moments beside him, she forced herself to keep going. She would be strong not only for herself but for both._

 _Suddenly, Ruler was no longer in the hands of a gentle young man, but the hands of an immense and powerful dragon._ _The dragon with the stunning teal-green eyes looked down at her with understanding._

 _"I will find you Fafnir, I will always find you," Ruler looked up to the dragon with ease. Ruler felt herself dissipate from her lovely dream and the bright lights of the present started filling her eyesight. Continue to wait for me Sieg._

* * *

Ruler woke up and felt her body being supported on a firm table, her fingertips moved faintly across it's smooth surface. Regardless of how hard she tried to concentrate, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes quite yet. She wasn't ready to see that Sieg wasn't there to greet her. No, Sieg was eons away from her location in the sanctuary of the beasts beyond anyone's reach.

Tears began forming behind her eyes at the sudden realization that she surely was just moments ago in the loveliest of dreams being held by the very man her heart continued to long hopelessly for. How she wished that dream was her reality instead of the disheartening one her eyes would open to. She listened closely to the conversation occurring between two familiar voices.

" _I'm holding this large ever-glowing powerful golden sphere within my grasp. This land has a soft and gentle warmth that after just a little while in its presence, I become drowsy. This_ _land's sky has a magnificent view of all the stars and galaxies in the vast universe. I'm standing within a veil of azure-cobalt blue flower fields. I'm waiting and waiting and waiting," Rider stated with awe._

Why did Rider's explanation sound as if Jeanne had seen this place before? She listened closer and pleaded with her mind to find some explanation.

" _No. No one is there but I'm waiting patiently," Astolfo replied thoughtfully to the other man's question._

Jeanne concluded that she must be in a room with Astolfo and Saint George. She didn't remember walking anywhere with them willingly. Had she fainted? She tried desperately to remember if she had. One second she didn't know Sieg or even his face then the next, memories of her past with him flooded her thoughts, threatening to throw her into a black hole of realization. She attempted to remember the last thing before she had passed out. _Think Ruler, think back as hard as you can. The fate of Sieg and his future is in your hands._

 _In her vision she had seen Sieg transform into the majestic dragon Fafnir, carrying the Greater Grail to the Reverse Side of the World. She had been determined to find the world beyond man's reach then awaken Fafnir from his deep slumber._ Her vision had shown that the breeze was toasty, inducing sleep upon all those that inhabited it. _That's it!_

Astolfo had also mentioned that he was carrying a large ever-glowing powerful golden sphere within his grasp _._ _The same golden sphere I had seen Fafnir carrying as he flew away._ The land's sky has a view of all the stars and galaxies. He is standing within a veil of azure-cobalt blue flower fields. _In my vision, one of the images that had briefly flashed had revealed a magnificent view of a varying shades of blue flower field. All the millions of sparkling stars blanketing over the peaceful multi-colored sky above._

Ruler felt her heart accelerate quickly. Could the land Astolfo was now speaking about in considerable detail be none other than the desperately dreamed about Reverse Side of the World?

It was a far-fetched guess, delusional even but it was the closest thing to a clue that Jeanne had yet to discover upon her return. Was it possible that Astolfo and Sieg were somehow connected to the other? Was their bond so powerful that it defied the laws of the universe? For the first time without resistance, Ruler opened her eyes with hope and newly touched upon determination.

"Astolfo… Georgios… I am so sorry to have worried you. How long have I been asleep? Where are we? Astolfo, I heard about your dream, it stirs feelings in me I haven't felt for quite some time now," Ruler spoke agilely. She would start out slow and then pick up her pace to find out more information on Rider's dream. She didn't want to rush things only to have herself pass out again.

Both Astolfo and Georgios weren't expecting Jeanne to have awoken when she did so both Heroic Spirits looked down at Ruler swiftly. How much had Ruler heard and was she ready to talk about Astolfo's recurrent dream? They worried it may be too sudden for her, worrying she might faint again.

"Ruler! Girl your timing is always either super keen or very alarming. Are you sure you're okay? We don't want you to rush yourself. I want you better, brighter and stable. I need you back to your uptight and intelligent self when you go to find Sieg. Don't rush yourself please. You worried us… you worried us greatly," Astolfo responded as he kneeled to meet Jeanne's eyes with concern. He placed a comforting hand on Ruler's shoulder.

"Jeanne, you've been asleep for several hours now. We're inside a Conference Room on one of the upper levels of Akio Tower. Don't push yourself. You can speak of the boy later, right now let's ensure you're in good health," Georgios's heart jumped with sudden relief upon seeing Jeanne's captivating amethyst eyes open. Her ghost-white skin was now returning to her neutral light skin tone. She was returning to them and seemed to be orientated. His heart hurt upon her saying the homunculus boy's name aloud, confirming that her memory had returned.

"I assure you both in great confidence that I'm far better than I have been for months now. My health is in impeccable condition now that my memories have rightfully returned. Astolfo, I'm positive that your dreams are connected to what Sieg himself may be seeing. By that same rationale it can be implied that Sieg may very well be seeing what you yourself are currently seeing. Have you spoken to him? Communicated with him for even just a short bit?" Ruler asked curiously. Could it really be as easy as this? Is this the key she had searched desperately for and would let her find the way back to Sieg? Her heart started to beat strongly inside her chest.

"You being serious?! Master has really been seeing my memories and I've been seeing his?! If that's true that is so amazing. So unbelievably amazing I can't even wrap my head around it. I always knew our bond was something extra special. I haven't communicated with him… I don't see how this would even be possible. I'm all for believing and positive thinking though! Do you need me to ask how you should break up with our Georgie Porgy here for you?" Astolfo asked merrily. He was so excited about the possibility of communicating with his best friend again. He felt like he was a child on Christmas morning getting ready to open all the presents in the house. Looks like Santa has come early this year boys and girls, bam!

"Astolfo, please refrain from being so blunt. If we can find someone to explain this phenomenon, then I am sure we may find the chance to travel to the Reverse Side of the World. This may very well be my chance to return to Sieg's side and ensure his safety. Additionally, Rider please drop the 'breaking up' with Georgios comments. As you can see, he is present in the room with us and your statements are understood as being rude. Before the return of my memories, he was my fiancé but now I have a duty to pursue Sieg. I can guarantee that nothing or no one will stand in my way of this task," Ruler stated with confidence. Georgios will invariably be crucial in her life ceaselessly, but she dismissed the notion of being disloyal to Sieg any longer.

Georgios's blood was boiling each moment that continued to pass. His relief for Jeanne's awakening was being replaced with perfidy. Her duty was now to the homunculus boy? Did Georgios's feelings on this subject mean nil to his beloved Ruler? All the years in friendship. They were a mere year closer to being united as man and wife just to have been destined to a fate of heartbreak? Did this man Sieg mean so dearly to Jeanne that she was willing to toss aside all rationality and reasoning? _Am I disposable to you Jeanne?_

Ruler and Astolfo started quarreling like children back and forth regarding the next steps moving forward and how to find Sieg. Both in excitement and mayhem. They excitedly spoke of rallying the previous Servants from the Grail War who had become acquainted to Sieg to help them in their mission. They started discussing in detail how to be inconspicuous with the 5 All-Mighty Heroic Spirits, so they wouldn't catch wind that their memories had returned. This went on for a few hours until Georgios was long forgotten about in the back of the room.

Saint George knew the instant Ruler's memories of the homunculus boy returned, Georgios would become nothing but an obstacle in her newfound feelings for the boy. He knew the life he had worked tirelessly with alongside Jeanne meant nothing whatever. The foundation he believed they had built in stone, was built in sand on a beach side. Georgios knew Sieg was the incoming wave coming to destroy their foundation. Saint George couldn't stand to be in the room anymore so he stormed out of the room with fury and a purpose.

Astolfo and Ruler looked back and forth between each other with a look of confusion. Why had Saint George left the room so hastily without so much of a word? He looked upset, maybe even indecisive. Jeanne knew she ultimately was his reason for leaving and thus decided to persuade him to return. She knew she had to be the one to speak further with him on such a sensitive topic.

Jeanne d'Arc rushed out of the Conference Room and grabbed Georgios's shoulder roughly, so he would have to turn around and look at her. Why was he acting bizarre, so… cold? In all her years of being in Saint George's soothing company, he had never once raised his voice or shown anger towards her. When his cinnamon-tawny brown eyes met hers, they displayed outrage and disbelief. Ruler let go of her grip on his shoulder letting it drop aimlessly to her side.

Georgios whipped his body around to face her. She had the audacity to now play the role of a caring and concerned fiancé? Scratch that, she was no longer his fiancé but a stranger who he no longer recognized or acknowledged. He took a step towards her while she took a step back petrified by his behavior, hitting her backside abruptly into the strong brick wall behind her. Both of his hands slammed against each side of where her head lay, his fists making indents in the wall as they connected.

He saw her take uneven breaths, her chest quivered in response. His body just centimeters from her own. He felt his breathing go ragged and vision begin to go red. He wanted nothing more than to grab Jeanne's body and passionately make love with her right then and there to show her she was his, only his alone. He pictured her groaning his name for all the universes and Sieg to hear as he pushed himself inside her, making them join eternally as one. To see who she truly belonged with.

He wanted to love her so harshly, so lovingly that she forgot who this 'Sieg' was forever and that her heart would be filled only of Saint George. But he knew that wasn't the reality he faced now. No, right now all he wanted was answers and to be as far away from Jeanne as possible.

"If I can ask you but one question it would be why Jeanne? Why in God's name did you ever let this happen? I love you to the deepest depths of my core. I gave you every bit of myself over the centuries. I've been patient with you. To think all our cherished memories, close companionship and solidarity with the other lay scattered carelessly on the dirtied floor. Did you remember you made a promise to me? Did you think of me even once while on Earth? The moment you met that boy did you toss me to the side like a used piece of trash and forget everything. Forget us? You're leaving me. For what? A dragon of a man? Fafnir is in the Reverse Side of the World Jeanne d'Arc! An entirely different universe! You plan to live eternity with a dragon?" Georgios demanded hysterically.

Saint George laughed darkly and loudly, making his voice echo throughout the hallway. This mortifying nightmare couldn't possibly be his present feeble reality. Could it? His face dared to move even closer to Ruler's so their foreheads touched lightly. He couldn't take the way his heart contracted painfully and in agonizing angles within him.

His soulmate was leaving him for an unrealistic future within a far-fetched fairy tale. To live out the rest of her days in companionship with a dragon. He hated how Jeanne looked at him so casually as she spoke of Sieg as if that man wasn't the reason they stood here separated as they did now. His hands turned into fists that trickled blood due to the force of his grip.

"For all the trouble and the heartbreak, I've created for you since my arrival back to the Throne of Heroes… For that, I truly am sorry Georgios. I've severely cared for you all these years and even now in this very second. Sieg or the past could never alter that plain truth. I was ready to spend my eternity beside you, to love you and to treasure you. I was so entirely ready for that future. It would have been the loveliest fate but it wouldn't have been a true fate for either of us, don't you see that? My heart belongs solely to one man. Yes, he is a dragon at this moment in time. I stand here unashamed and proud of his selflessness. You think that matters in the least to me in my eyes? Georgios… he sacrificed his very life to save humanity. I will follow through with my promise and find him," Ruler replied regretfully as her determined gaze met his.

Jeanne d'Arc wished she had awoken from her confused reality sooner upon her arrival home. If she had woken up just even days earlier, she may have found a way to avoid this turmoil and destruction. Ruler felt her heart contuse in agony. It pained her to see her dearest friend look at her as if she were a heartless monster. She longed to hold Georgios close and assure him that she loved him and that once she found Sieg, they could return to normal. But Ruler knew that would be a complete lie, one she refused to live with to please another.

She had never meant for any of this to happen. She had not the slightest idea that when she left Georgios on Summoning Day, she would be departing the man she had become content with marrying to eventually meet the man she willingly wanted to stand beside for all eternity and eagerly share her forever with. Not in her wildest dream had she anticipated meeting Sieg on Earth and helplessly falling for the man while in his company.

Ruler didn't realize how closely she had come to hold Sieg in her heat until she had completed her transformation to unleash 'La Pucelle' to save all mankind. In all her encounters with him, she had unconsciously managed to have him tangle tighter and tighter around her heart until she couldn't recognize herself without Sieg any longer. It pained her that it would be Saint George who would pay a dear price for it as the days moved forward.

"I do not doubt the intention or meaning behind your words Jeanne. If that is your conclusion, go to him and give him the life you had once promised me. Let his heart shatter as mine now does when he realizes you cannot reach him. If I have but one regret, it would be not having been summoned in Astolfo's place as the Rider Class Servant of the Grail War and killing the homunculus boy with my own hands. I would so have enjoyed slashing my holy sword Ascalon against Sieg's throat, his blood spilling on the ground marking the end of his harm and malice to my eternity beside you. For Psalm 58:10 states, 'The righteous will rejoice when he sees the vengeance; he will bathe his feet in the blood of the wicked.' Goodbye my dear Jeanne d'Arc fore you've chosen a path I refuse to walk with you and that the Lord will not pardon you for," Saint George whispered with venom in her left ear. He took in the last few moments beside her and memorized her features for what may be the very last time. Georgios turned away to walk down the long lonely hallway, daringly turning his back on the only woman his heart would ever register as his love.

Harsh and hot tears fell down his face and he heard Jeanne's body hit the ground with a thud. In that moment, he wanted to console her and promise her that he would continue to watch over her but that wasn't meant to be. _Goodbye Jeanne, please find it in your heart to forgive me one day. I had to say what must be said so you would continue forth and find the man your heart longs for without reservation for my feelings. You needn't not spare any more thoughts on this Saint. My true desire longs to see you happy, even if the man by your side isn't me. Take care of her Sieg, keep her close and please give her the life she so deserves._

Ruler's legs gave out from under her without warning. She collapsed onto the ground a broken and nauseated woman. She couldn't bring herself to shed even a single tear despite her heart breaking. Jeanne watched Saint George's back become smaller and smaller until he was completely out of her vision, refusing to acknowledge he left her permanently. The last words her closest friend had given her were words filled with hatred and disgust for not only her, but of Sieg.

Jeanne wanted nothing more than to hate Georgios with everything her soul could muster, but she couldn't do it. She didn't regret choosing Sieg and following the path that would bring her to him, not even for the slightest second. However, she did regret that she left her best friend's heart bruised and unrepaired. Contusion of the heart can be a deadly thing if one left it untreated.

As Jeanne assembled the strength she needed to stand, she pushed all thoughts of Saint George to the back of her mind and focused only on the future, Sieg. She trusted her faith and the Lord to provide for her as she willed her feet to take one step in front of the other. Isaiah 66:9 states, 'I will not cause pain without allowing something new to be born says the Lord.' Ruler held those words closely as she opened the door back into the room Astolfo resided in and let the light inside of her outshine her darkest hour. _Sieg, I come to you now with even greater desire in my heart and pray that I will start to forgive myself for the mess I have created before me._

* * *

(A/N: Thank you SO much from the bottom of my heart to the people that have just started following, recently favorited and are continually reading my story. It means the absolute world to me! If you want the story to continue, PLEASE continue to review/favorite/follow. Thank you always for the constant support of my story and characters, xoxo!)

* * *

Thank you **Optimus Maximus** , **Nerf585** , **derrickfoo0** , **Guest** , **Hashirama 1710** , and **giacomoX** for taking the time to review! I LOVED writing Chapter 7 and I'm so happy it brought most of you some excitement while reading it! As stated before, every time I see a new review; my heart skips a beat I get so excited. Thank you for being supportive of the story. I appreciate you guys dearly!


	9. Broken Hallelujah

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Broken Hallelujah**

 _Present Day, The Reverse Side of the World_

Sieg had seen everything. He witnessed Ruler fainting shortly after seeing Rider for the first time since the Grail War had concluded. He didn't think he'd ever felt so weak. He wanted to hold Ruler close and tell her she was going to be okay. He watched her face go white and look at Astolfo as if he was a ghost from a long-lost memory from a life lived long ago. _Ruler… do you not remember me, our memories?_ He didn't think his heart would ache as badly as it did, but was proved wrong. His entire being threatened to crumple in on itself.

He heard Saint George and Rider's conversation back and forth detailing the events from the past leading to the present. It was interesting listening to it from Rider's point of view and being only a bystander to the tale. Sieg had seen Georgios's conflicted face throughout the story and the gentle looks he'd sneak at Ruler when he thought Rider wasn't paying attention. The way Saint George's face contorted whenever Sieg's name was said out loud, unable to defend himself.

He was envious while watching Saint George casually stroke his hand through Ruler's long hair as if he'd done it a million times before. Knowing Georgios had the luxury to do this at his leisure, it turned Sieg's blood to ice. Sieg listened intently upon discovering Ruler had been previously engaged to Georgios for centuries before Sieg had even met her. His heart, his world felt as if it was put on pause for the world to see. He held his breath until his mind went faint. How could he have never been made aware of this? Sieg had not the slightest clue of this small but immensely important detail. _Do you love him Ruler?_

He felt insecurity knowing Saint George could be there for Ruler. To hold her and assure her that her world wasn't going to sink into darkness while all Sieg could supply was a fading, faint memory, a burden on her existence. If Ruler wished for it, she could pick Georgios at the end of it all. If Ruler had never met Sieg, she could have lived out her eternally blissful life beside Saint George. Sieg felt his body begin to shake in anguish, picturing the woman he held so close to his heart love another man. _Ruler, do you regret meeting me? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I interfered. Maybe it was I who had no right to love you._

This Saint George seemed like a well-intentioned kind man, one who loved Ruler fiercely. He appeared strong, flawless even. Sieg saw the intense love Georgios felt towards Ruler with his powerful non-verbal communication. One would be blind not to see it. Sieg knew it all too well, because he used to look at Ruler the exact way Georgios now was. He knew Astolfo saw it as well and although Rider may not admit it out loud, Rider was worried for Sieg's sake as well.

Now, Ruler would have to risk her very life to retrieve Sieg from the Reverse Side of the World. The journey that lay ahead of her would be a complicated and an extremely dangerous one. For what? To be reunited with him? Was he that important? Although that was what his heart desired, what Sieg wanted more than anything in this world was Ruler's safety and happiness.

Would Sieg be her demise? Could he not provide even the slightest support? Sieg felt utterly powerless. Sadness pushing itself onto the surface of his relaxed composure. Tears falling from his ruby-eyes. _Ruler, why? Please, I'm not worth it. Stay safe. Find happiness with Saint George, have many children with him, and spend your eternity with laughter and among friends. I know you will be loved. I can bear an eternity alone if it means at the end of it all, you are safe and well._

Then, he saw Ruler wake up from her slumber with a forceful new look of determination. _Ruler…_ Sieg couldn't stop looking at her, he couldn't even bring himself to blink, in fear that she would disappear before his eyes. He stopped breathing.

 _"Astolfo… Georgios… I am so sorry to have worried you. How long have I been asleep? Where are we? Astolfo, I heard about your dream, it stirs feelings in me I haven't felt for quite some time now," Ruler spoke agilely._

The woman with the striking long daisy blonde hair that flowed freely around her. She wasn't wearing her traditional braid, leaving her hair naturally loose from its usual confined up do. His heart stopped… _Breathe Sieg_.

Her enchanting amethyst eyes didn't change in the slightest from their last encounter as they looked up to Rider and Saint George. At the very top of her eyes in the corner, still had the reflection of the evening sunset, making her stand out, as she so often did. She still had a curvy body frame and wore a concerned soft smile on her face. His tears stopped and he cursed himself for ever doubting her. He loved her so much it threatened to break him into varying shaped pieces.

 _"I assure you both in great confidence that I'm far better than I have been for months now. My health is in impeccable condition now that my memories have rightfully returned. Astolfo, I'm positive that your dreams are connected to what Sieg himself may be seeing. By that same rationale it can be implied that Sieg may very well be seeing what you yourself are currently seeing. Have you spoken to him? Communicated with him for even just a short bit?" Ruler asked curiously._

Sieg felt his frown turn into a humored smirk. It was refreshing to see that his uptight and constant worrying Ruler hadn't changed in the slightest. He knew by the tone in her voice she hadn't given up on finding him and didn't plan on stopping until she finally found him. The doubt and second thoughts he had been experiencing shortly ago, dissipated with each passing second. _Ruler, I'm okay. I wish you could hear me. I arrived at the Reverse Side of the World a month or so ago. My travels were safe and fast. It would amaze you how quickly a dragon can travel. I've never stopped thinking about you, not for even a mere second._

He felt excitement bubble in the pit of his stomach. She was okay, she remembered him, and recalled their precious memories. Sieg had been made aware that he shared a strong connection with Astolfo for quite a while now. If only Rider and himself could communicate in some form beyond that of watching the other's memories from a back seat. He was determined to do whatever he could do to find a way to make this connection stay or go even further.

Ruler and Rider spent the next few hours discussing strategies for how to move forward in finding him. The two most important people in his life cared so desperately for his retrieval from the sanctuary of beasts leaving him touched beyond measures. He longed to hold Ruler's hand firmly in his own and to hear Rider's bubbly carefree laugh light up a room again. It wasn't long until Sieg noticed Georgios's uneasiness with the conversation at hand. _Ruler… Rider… I miss you with every fiber of my being. I long for a world where I can reside among you. I'm truly sorry Saint George. I do not know you, but I can empathize with you and your love for her._

Sieg felt for the Saint, he truly did, but he was unapologetic for having fallen in love with Ruler. He could never nor would he ever regret it. Ruler had become his world and reason for living. She had saved him in every way a woman could save a man. She had supported him and accepted him unconditionally, always pushing him to be the best possible man he could be without regrets or reservation. He had ultimately drawn his strength and endurance after watching the selfless way she had lived her own life. Ruler... Jeanne d'Arc had become the light in his world of darkness.

Saint George stormed out of the room suddenly radiating betrayal and disbelief. Sieg saw Ruler go right after him, in hopes of attempting to calm him down he was sure. What Ruler didn't know was that Rider had been listening against the door after Ruler rushed after Saint George. Astolfo and Sieg had heard the entire emotional conversation between Georgios and Ruler.

Sieg wanted to defend Ruler's honor and be there to shield her from Saint George's cruel words. Sieg was the one to blame for all this, not Ruler. He desperately wished that he could be there to console Ruler and assure her the spiteful statement conveyed by Saint George was that of a hurt and heartbroken man, nothing more. _Ruler, you are passionate. You are poised. You are elegant. You are beautiful. You are loved. You are the reason I continue to breathe even now. You are none of which Georgios unrightfully accused you of._

Sieg had absolute faith that Ruler would find a way to him and that they would reunite again. He would continue to say and believe this statement without fail. If he was destined to have his heart shattered by anyone's hands, Sieg knew it was on him and no one else. He trusted Ruler with his destiny and his very life. He would lay down all that he was and entrusted it to Ruler.

Ruler slowly opened the door back into the room. Astolfo quickly booked it to stand a few inches away from the door and made it look like he had been daydreaming out the window during Ruler's absence. Sieg knew that Rider was tremendously worried about Ruler and was very close to decking Saint George straight in the face for his careless remarks. 'Stupid mean jerk' was said several times in Astolfo's mind during the whole incident with Ruler and Saint George.

" _Ruler, I'm always going to be here for you. Always and forever! Never forget that simple fact," Rider said affectionately as he moved closer to stand in front of Ruler._

Astolfo suddenly embraced her into a huge bear hug, and smiled into Ruler's hair as he closed his eyes. Sieg and Rider breathed in Ruler's familiar yet soothing smell of lilac and honey.

" _As I will always be here for you my dear Astolfo. Let's find Sieg, shall we?" Ruler replied resolved._

Astolfo and Ruler separated slightly from their hug, holding dearly onto each other's forearms with happy tears spilling from their eyes and goofy smiles on their faces.

" _About damn time! Let's do this!" Rider responded happily._

Abruptly, Sieg felt the warmth of the evening breeze seduce him back to his deep sleep. All he knew while closing his eyes was that nothing in the world mattered more to him except the comforting presence of Ruler and Rider together and the short distance between them all. Although Ruler and Rider were in an entirely different universe, Sieg felt as if they were joined together as one in that moment.

Sieg wasn't afraid of the daybreak that lay in front of them whether it be united together, or destruction apart. _We will find each other again Ruler, I'm sure of it. Rider, stay strong for all of us, Lord knows we all need a good smile every day. I know you both will find me._

* * *

(A/N: Happy Easter! This chapter is a much shorter one and a bit different than how I've done the others. Let me know your thoughts! Listened to 'Soundscape to Ardor – Bleach' the entire time while writing this (so emotional). Thank you SO much from the bottom of my heart to the people that have just started following, recently favorited and are continually reading my story. It means the absolute world to me! If you want the story to continue, PLEASE continue to review/favorite/follow. Thank you always for the constant support of my story and characters, xoxo!)

* * *

Thank you **Nerf585** , **giacomoX** , **derrickfoo0** , and **KitsuneRose16** for taking the time to review! You guys have been so loyal and it's super rewarding seeing your reviews after each chapter. LOVE, LOVE, LOVE how invested you are so thank you for being such a reliable support team. Keep telling me your thoughts! Thank you for being supportive of the story. I appreciate you guys dearly!


	10. Blurred Future

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Blurred Future**

 _Future - 2077, Summoning Day of the Holy Grail War, Universe Throne of Heroes_

The sunset to the far west corner of Throne of Heroes imposing lush green land was a penetrating mix of scarlet-crimson with minor hints of fire-gold scattered throughout its vast expansion. Several of the Servants destined to fight in the next Grail War had already departed for Earth. Summoning Day was etched in stone to all Heroic Spirits as a day of ceasefire and excitement but instead was taken as a sliver of opportunity for rebirth for other anxious Servants.

It had become a well-known fact to all higher beings that the only time the Universe Throne of Heroes all-powerful spiritual barrier protecting the land and its inhabitants is slightly lessened in just the tinniest fraction is when Heroic Spirits are summoned so they can safety materialize onto Earth to participate in the famous Holy Grail War. Jeanne, Astolfo and several other Servants from the previous Holy Grail War before this one, planned on using this crucial information to help aid in the retrieval of Sieg in hopes of safely bringing him to the Throne of Heroes.

Ruler had discovered after the last 60 years of tenacious and dedicated planning for this long-awaited day that the distinguished Summoning Day of a Holy Grail War was just the day she needed to have a small window of opportunity, a 0.0001 chance of success to cross over to the Reverse Side of the World. It was less than ideal odds to most, but with the device Nikola Tesla of the Star Classification Region had flawlessly designed, the odds increased to 0.10 when supplied with the proper incantation and mana source. Everything had been perfectly thought out and well-planned, or so Ruler had thought up until this very moment.

Jeanne's vision was currently submerged with thousands of varying shades of all the seven colors known to man: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. Internally she felt emotions between ecstasy, ease and peace. She shut her eyes and let the memories of Sieg fill her with purpose from the very bottom of her feet to the top of her head. Her entire life flashed before her eyes from being born onto Earth up until this fateful day that her fate would be altered.

One spends their entire life picturing how the end of their existence will look, Ruler never did until now. Promising images of the future filled her with firm hope and a sense of completion.

Jeanne saw the day she would successfully emerge through the Reverse Side of the World's barriers unscathed and in one piece. The timeless days she had spent searching for the one her heart longed for defying all logic, only for Fafnir to come into view. Knowing all the hard work and sacrifice up until that point had been utterly worth it.

Our promise to each other that neither of us could have ever forgotten came into a full-circle the day Ruler found him and finally confessed her true feelings to him. She thought back to it vividly and without fault. How worthwhile and thrillingly terrifying it had felt saying the words her thoughts often fell back to during the happiest and worst days of her adventure to him.

" _Yes, you're right. After all a brand-new world is out there just waiting for you. However, before that I must tell you something very important. I want you to know… I am in love with you."_

She would never forget the treasured smile he had given her following her simple confession. His smile was so profoundly beautiful and sincere, she had to catch her breath rendering her speechless. One of his soft hands reached out and his fingers traced loving circles into her brightly tinted pink cheeks. His other hand soothingly grabbed her hip firmly pulling her closer into his warm embrace. Silent tears freed themselves from his brilliant ruby-red eyes.

" _I just want you to know Ruler, I am in love you with you as well. I've waited so terribly long to tell you this. Much too long," Sieg replied warmly as he lowered his head to kiss her tender lips intensely._

She held onto this heavenly memory with all she had. In the years to follow she watched the life they would live, one of boundless joy and elation. She watched them grow beside one another in every way a man and woman could grow together, both physically and emotionally. Ruler watched two shy souls merge to one.

Soon after, she saw two graceful and beaming children run around a chartreuse-green field, sangria flower petals flying carelessly through the baby-blue open sky and the man she loved fiercely holding her from behind. Ruler was lying in Sieg's lap watching their children innocently play without fear of danger or life's merciless games.

Sieg laughed freely and Jeanne found herself laughing in return. She watched as her little boy Nouvel with blonde daisy hair and ruby-red eyes and her little girl Aurora with shaggy brown hair and amethyst eyes happily played tag back and forth. The twins still took their parents breath away. She looked up at Sieg and couldn't believe the life they'd been so blessed to live together.

Suddenly, Jeanne opened her enchanting amethyst eyes to that of the present and the promise of her future withered into oblivion as she felt the King of Knight's mighty sword connect with her chest, rendering Ruler's spirit core shattered and useless. _No… No… this can't be._

Ruler watched as her future faded to black until all she had left was Sieg's laughing form with his back to her as he and their children began running farther and farther away from her. _Sieg… Nouvel… Aurora… Don't leave me…_ She tried chasing after them, begging them to wait for her but instead Ruler erupted into a boundless flame of intense fire within. _I'm… I'm…_

Jeanne felt fresh blood ooze from her eyes staining her cheeks a permanent red-pink combination, her chest poured crimson blood like a waterfall onto the ground, and she couldn't find the strength to move her body any longer. It all hurt, anguish pierced her soul. _Is this… how it all ends?_

"Jeanne d'Arc. I hope one day you can forgive me. I'm sorry it was destined to end as it does now. I will pray that your soul finds rest. You must understand, your dream of him. Of Sieg, was never meant to occur. Forgive me friend. If anyone is to blame, I blame myself and not being strong enough for you… But the will of the Throne of Heroes must prevail. It is essential," Arturia Pendragon whispered in agony as she ruthlessly retrieved Excalibur from Ruler's broken body. The King of Knights turned her back to Ruler and began walking towards the direction of Akio Tower with Gilgamesh following behind her.

"Ruler! No, Ruler! Please God Ruler! Wake up Ruler, you can't die. Don't die. You can't leave me. You made a promise to Sieg. Please don't leave me. You cannot leave us Ruler... You.. cannot.. leave…," Astolfo cried out in misery as he dropped to his knees defeated. Gilgamesh's Chains of Heaven's held him tightly to the ground. Astolfo held his chest as his heart threatened to erupt. He screamed out in utter torment into the unforgiving evening sky, making all those in attendance dead silent. His bawling, his sadness was heard all throughout the land.

Jeanne collapsed onto the ground in a lifeless clump. She coughed out a vast amount of blood staining her battle-dress amour further. She observed the sun disappear behind the mountain, turning the land a dark shade of midnight-black. Ruler's eyes stung from the pain of the blood escaping them. She forced herself to stay awake. In that instant, Jeanne knew she was going to die.

She was going to die and never see Sieg ever again. Never meant to reunite together. Never destined to share her fate beside the gentle man of her dreams. Never meant to find Fafnir or see her children be born from her womb. Never to marry the man her heart loved without fail.

The Crimson Saint's fate was not one meant for happy endings, true love or euphoric happiness beside the one man she'd grown to love. Instead, reality had cruelly shown her images of the future she would never live, revealing that the Crimson Saint's fate was one meant for endless bloodshed spilled out onto the freshly tainted cherry-red green fields by her body's wounds and a glorious death by the Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. _Sieg… can you hear me._

At the end of it all, one bible verse remained clear in her mind, providing her just a bit of comfort. 2 Timothy 4:7 states, 'I have fought the good fight, I have finished the race, I have kept the faith.' _Why Lord? Why do I stand here defeated and dying? No… I won't allow it to end this way. I simply cannot allow this._

"Rider! Go… Go… Go now… Take my place… Tell him…," Ruler screamed, making her blood pour out at an ungodly speed from her mouth. She couldn't feel anything, she couldn't even feel her fingers any longer. Nevertheless, she demanded her body to move. _Dammit, move!_

"I come to you now… all the universes in your awe and glory… a humbled maiden from a life lived long ago… ready… to defy all reason… to stand among the one… who gave his life to save the thousands… Take the last remainder of my Spiritual Energy as your source… take this battle torn body… as offering for this great sacrifice. I, Jeanne d'Arc, Ruler-Class Servant offer up the very last of my strength to Astolfo of Charlemagne, Rider-Class Servant… to go in my place, to retrieve what was lost…," Ruler proudly proclaimed into the bloodied night. Her tattered body began glowing a blinding gold. She felt herself becoming weaker each passing moment… Her heart slowing… her body's strength dissipating…

"Ruler please! You'll die. You're not strong enough for the incantation… RULER!" Astolfo pleaded beggingly with Ruler. Tears staining his face a dark grey, misery contorting his figure.

With her last bit of strength, she threw Tesla's device to Rider's location and finished the chant necessary for its activation. _No, this… this will enough._

"Lord, though the mountains be shaken… and the hills be removed… yet… my steadfast love for you will not be shaken… nor my covenant of… peace be removed. Blessed is she… who has believed that the Lord would fulfill… His promise to her. Now… if you've heard my plea and find me worthy… of my life's final wish… transport… Astolfo of Charlemagne to the Reverse Side of the World's beastly domain!" Ruler called out into the silence. Her fist boldly connected with the blood-stained ground creating a ripple effect, the ground shook violently and split into two.

She watched Astolfo disappear without a trace leaving a single fire behind in his place. Gilgamesh and Arturia Pendragon were far too late, they couldn't stop Rider now. Astolfo was surely beyond Throne of Heroes barrier. Ruler smiled weakly at the realization and knew it had been done.

She shut her eyes for the very last time and felt Gilgamesh's swords pierce her from every direction. Cutting off all remaining energy left to her name. Her body numb, cold to the touch. She didn't care what became of her, Astolfo would fulfill the rest. _Astolfo… is coming for you Sieg… He's truly… going to the… Reverse Side of the World._

Jeanne d'Arc felt her gory and useless body begin to dematerialize to black sparkling orbs, releasing themselves into stars above the sky.

 _Be safe Astolfo... find him… Find him… in my place…_

Her life's mission unmet, her life's dream lay unfilled before her. The man with the ruby-red eyes fading into nothingness. A single tear escaped from her blind black eyes.

 _Sieg… I... love you… I'll always… love you, I will… never stop. I'm... sorry… Please, live Sieg… live and be happy...  
_

* * *

 _Present Day, Universe Throne of Heroes, Akio Tower_

Ruler watched herself die an agonizing death in her head often these days around sunset. The sunset triggered this vision. She never thought she'd been so terrified of her own destiny and possible demise but after seeing it repeat over and over, she wasn't quite so sure anymore.

How many people can say they saw the day they were going to die? She didn't even think it was possible for a Heroic Spirit to fade to nothing due to their eternal contract to be a Servant in the Grail Wars. Ruler searched desperately in the Akio Tower's library or archives to see if it was indeed possible for a Heroic Spirit to permanently die. To this day, she discovered nothing.

This vision or she desperately pleaded for her sake, nightmare was just anxiety implanted deep within herself over the hurdles she would have to overcome to reach the Reverse Side of the World. Could it possibly be her final fate? It was so vivid and detailed it used to bring her to her knees due to its graphic nature but after seeing it multiple times she felt slow growing indifference to it.

It started about one month after Saint George had left her. She hadn't heard or seen him even once since that pivotal day. She had discovered he'd been keeping himself company with Saint Martha, the flawlessly radiant Dragon Rider. Astolfo kept assuring Ruler that Georgios was nothing but a thorn in her side and she should be grateful she didn't have to deal with him anymore but Jeanne couldn't bring herself to tell Rider how much it stung that Saint George had replaced her so easily and with Saint Martha no less.

Regardless, Jeanne kept moving forward. She must if she were to find Sieg. Astolfo and Ruler had decided to meet up a few times each day and tirelessly strategize on how to go about finding the necessary items or clues needed to travel to the sanctuary of beasts. Since they lived in different Classification Regions it was difficult to meet inconspicuously.

A month of solid research and they'd been met with dead ends regarding each possible direction they wanted to take. Well, until the day Ruler saw her new vision. Besides bringing her tender torment, it did provide some vital information to aide their search. Consequently, Ruler was finally able to come up with a successful plan with Astolfo for the next steps.

First and foremost, they needed to find the genius Nikola Tesla of the Star Classification Region and request his assistance. It seemed he had designed the device required for transportation to a different universe. This device had successfully sent Astolfo to the sanctuary of beasts as far as Ruler was aware. The device needed an immense amount of spiritual energy, the proper incantation and components necessary for travel. Jeanne also hoped Tesla may be able to explain the phenomenon behind Sieg and Rider's moments of shared memories between one another.

Fortunate for them that Ruler identified as not only being in the Human Classification but additionally being in the Star Classification. This proved most beneficial to their lengthy planning. Thus, it was decided that Jeanne would be the one to seek Tesla's guidance and brainpower needed for the job at hand, the creation and making of this powerful device.

Next, they needed to find allies, ones that had known Sieg rather well during the Grail War. They would need to ensure the Servant's memories of Sieg returned. The chosen Servants would be most helpful in providing them the man-power as well as intelligence needed when facing off against the 5 All-Mighty Governing Body. Jeanne had only seen King Arthur and Gilgamesh present on Summoning Day in the vision so this would hopefully be in their favor.

The Heroic Spirits Jeanne and Astolfo wanted to join forces with included Chiron (Archer of Black), Mordred (Saber of Red), Karna (Lancer of Red), Achilles (Rider of Red) and William Shakespeare (Caster of Red). Mordred was the best match against King Arthur. Due to Gilgamesh's unmatched powerful abilities Karna's ultimate attack may be the best match against him. William Shakespeare would be the one needed to put together the incantation perfectly for Tesla's device. Lastly, Chiron and Achilles each have valuable abilities that may prove most fruitful.

Subsequently, they needed to contact each Heroic Spirit according to their Classification Region. Heaven Classification Heroic Spirits included Karna, Chiron and Achilles. Earth Classification Heroic Spirits included Mordred, Chiron and Achilles. Human Classification Heroic Spirits included Jeanne d'Arc and William Shakespeare. Star Classification Heroic Spirits included Jeanne d'Arc and Tesla. No Heroic Spirits were needed from the Beast Classification for their plan.

Therefore, Astolfo was assigned the responsibility of connecting with Mordred, Chiron and Achilles in the Earth Region. Whoever Astolfo could reach first whether that be Chiron or Achilles, Astolfo planned to ask one of them if they would be willing to connect with Karna in the Heaven Region since both Heroic Spirits shared the Heaven attribute with him. Hence, Jeanne d'Arc was assigned the responsibility of touching base with William Shakespeare of the Human Region and Nikola Tesla of the Star Region. They hoped dearly that each Servant would wholeheartedly agree to help them moving forward.

Lastly, this mission must take place during the next Holy Grail War on Summoning Day. It is the only day that provides them the small chance of success due to the barrier's strength just barely weakening. The next Grail is scheduled to appear in approximately 60 years. They had 60 years of preparations necessary if any of this is to come to pass. Each piece needed to be conducted spotlessly by each involved party. They couldn't risk failure, not when Sieg's retrieval is hanging in the balance.

Jeanne and Astolfo had decided that they would meet bright and early tomorrow morning with their respected Heroic Spirits they had assigned each other to connect with. Tonight, was all about researching the Reverse Side of the World's history and land layout. It didn't appear to have the same divides that Throne of Heroes did, meaning the beasts were scattered around throughout the land without restrictions. It was challenging because not much was known about the Reverse Side of the World so they made due with what they had for now. This information wouldn't become important until the last phase of their plan.

Ruler eagerly looked out of the room's window to watch the evening sunset. She refrained from cringing at its magnificent sight due to the images the vision recalled. She had yet to tell Astolfo of her chilling vision. For now, Ruler would focus on their present plan and wouldn't worry Rider over nothing. She wanted Rider to focus solely on Sieg, nothing else. Jeanne would ensure that Astolfo was successful at the end of it all, even if Ruler wasn't destined to be. She would defy fate at all costs.

"Ruler, are you okay? I'm worried about you. You've been intent on watching sunsets for a while now. Are you getting cold feet about tomorrow?" Rider asked worried. He didn't know what was wrong with Ruler but each time she watched the sunset her face would become solemn and bare. At first, he thought he had been imagining it, but each day Ruler insisted on watching it she got worse. It was very unusual behavior for her. _What are you hiding Jeanne? Don't carry the world on your shoulders alone. You aren't alone anymore. You have me always, don't you remember?_

"Oh! Me? Fear not over my well-being Astolfo. I assure you I'm perfectly okay. The Lord gives me peace of mind. I'm anxious more than anything else for tomorrow though. I'm looking forward to connecting with old friends and acquaintances. It will be most lovely to see them all soon. I just find sunsets so fascinating these days. They reveal a lot to me and the more I watch them, the more they continue to uncover. I pray for our continued success," Ruler replied happily as she turned to face Astolfo. A poised smile crossed her face and she blushed a soft peach color.

Jeanne forced all negative thoughts from her mind and refused to let her destiny become a prisoner to a sad, far off reality. No, she would focus on today and living in the now because she was uncertain what lay ahead. Sunsets were meant to promise a new beginning and a passage of time.

She let herself laugh amongst Astolfo's charismatic company and quite enjoyed her new blossoming friendship with Rider. It's funny to look back and see how their relationship has grown. _Is this what true friendship feels like Sieg? Thank you for giving me this with Astolfo. You are precious to both of us and I now see why he was held so close to your heart._

* * *

 _Flashback, Sibiu Airport  
_

"So, I shall see you in the Hanging Gardens?" Ruler asked as she looked up from her feet already knowing the answer Sieg was going to give her. She kept a straight-face but her eyes glistened with concern. She wished he would stay safe and out of the final battle, but knowing him it was out of the question. Jeanne knew she had to deal with it and she didn't like it in the least.

"Yeah, just be careful out there, okay?" Sieg replied with slight apprehension as his gaze steadily met Ruler's. All he wanted was for Ruler to stay safe. He knew the fighting was inevitable and that she was very strong but he still worried greatly for her. His voice gave way to show his concern but he compelled his face to stay composed.

Ruler looked back at Sieg with as much resolve in her eyes. Should she tell him? Tell him how much she cares for him and that this feeling unknown to her that she'd been trying to put off as being Laeticia's has taken hold of her heart? No, should she demand he stay out of the fight? He didn't have to go through with this. _Why do you have to be so stubborn Sieg?_

"What's wrong?" Sieg asked worried. He looked deep into Ruler's amethyst eyes that he'd often find himself looking into lately. He felt peaceful, longing even for her simple touch. He could stare into her eyes for eternity and it still wouldn't be long enough. Although Ruler's face didn't show any strong emotions, her eyes gave her intention away. She wanted to say something more than what she did, so why wouldn't she say it? He felt like she was contemplating telling him something important. _Ruler, what is it that troubles you?_

"Please Sieg, make sure you do not overexert yourself. Remember...," Ruler pleaded. She was going to tell him she cared for him, that Laeticia cared greatly for his safety as well. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud but she knew she could remind him to not use his remaining command spells. He didn't have to be so reckless going forward in the final battle. _Why did I feel like such a coward? I want to tell him that I care gravely for him._

"Yes, I know. Only transform twice," Sieg replied knowingly as he broke their eye-contact to look down upon his last command spells on his left hand. He knew he wasn't going to use them foolishly but if he did indeed find himself in a situation needing to use them, he would use them without a second thought. _Still, it doesn't feel like that's what she was going to tell me…_

"Also, you are not required to fulfill a hero's duties," Ruler chided firmly. _I still couldn't say it. I guess… after all this, I might._ Regardless, she wanted him to use his head and stay alive. He was adamant on doing his part and saving everyone. One of the many traits she had grown to greatly admire about him. Still, he needed as many reminders as he could get before the battle started.

"I'm well aware. However, I want to honor the life of the hero I was entrusted with," Sieg responded confident. He looked back up so he could look into Ruler's worried eyes again. He kept his face inscrutable, wanting to show Ruler that he was taking her words to heart. He always took her words to heart and they meant quite a great deal to him. _Ruler, you can count on me._

"Alright. Please forgive me for bringing it up. Take care, both of you," Ruler grudgingly replied as she forced herself to close her eyes and look away. She turned her body to begin walking the opposite direction from Sieg and Rider to her battle post. She couldn't change his mind, she knew that. It was hard to look at him. She didn't want to believe it may be the last time she could speak freely with him like this. No, she needed to push all trivial thoughts aside so she could focus at the task at hand, winning the battle.

"Why do I have a feeling that there was something else she wanted to say," Sieg curiously asked a bit bugged. He kept getting this nagging feeling in his gut that Ruler wanted to say more. He couldn't bring himself to look away as he watched her back get smaller and smaller into the distance. When Ruler finally disappeared, Sieg looked over to Astolfo. _Oh Ruler…_

"If she did, I really don't think she would have hesitated to speak up. Wanna know what I think? I bet it was more likely she couldn't say it," Astolfo stated carefree. He placed a hand on Sieg's back and then rested his head on Sieg's shoulder. Rider shut his eyes and lovingly wrapped both of his arms around Sieg's right arm before he grabbed Sieg so they could stand even closer together. Rider's eyes sparkled with amusement and understanding.

Astolfo blushed and winked at Sieg. His Master always got so self-conscious when it involved Ruler, he found it cute. He wished Sieg would lighten up just a tad. Astolfo knew everything would be okay, his Master would know that soon enough too. Ruler was such a woman, always thinking to herself and never stating her true thoughts. His best friend sure had a lot to learn about women!

"Wait, do you know what it was that Ruler wanted to tell me?" Sieg replied astonished. His eyes got bigger as he watched Rider closely. How was it Astolfo could read Ruler so easily all the time and Sieg was often so clueless? His mind was spinning and he felt childlike with his curiosity.

"Nope! Not a clue. But, there is one thing I'm definitely certain of. Ruler considers you to be precious to her. Well… we should get going too!" Astolfo happily stated with a huge smile as he took a step back from Sieg only to spring back up a second later.

Rider knew that Ruler viewed Sieg as a precious part of her life because Astolfo felt the exact same way. After this Grail War ended, Rider made a mental note to teach his oh-so-amazing Master everything he knew about the art of women and the daily headache it would bring. _You're in for it now Sieg, just you wait!_

* * *

(A/N: Thank you SO much from the bottom of my heart to the people that have just started following, recently favorited and are continually reading my story. It means the absolute world to me! If you want the story to continue, PLEASE continue to review/favorite/follow. Thank you always for the constant support of my story and characters, xoxo!

Well, interesting turn of events! I've received many inbox messages and based on the reviews, it seems most of you prefer I do my typical long chapters (I'm totally fine with that!) instead of smaller chapters like I did for Chapter 9. Thank you for the feedback (Reviews bummed me out in comparison to past reviews). I felt it was important doing a short chapter on Sieg's POV even though it was a recap from Chapter 8 so I could emphasize his resolve moving forward and showing even he had his doubts and fears with Ruler. Super pumped to start the action and drama with Ruler and Rider now!

Additionally, if you have any questions in the future about my story, feel free to inbox message me! I promise I don't bite. I encourage you to reach out to me. I'll reply to this question right now because it's been asked quite frequently. Question: " _Is Arturia Shirou's Saber?_ " Honestly, not sure yet. This story is centered on Sieg and Ruler. Although Arturia will play quite a big role later, I'm not as focused on her background yet. I can tell you right now I'm extremely interested and leaning towards focusing in on her history with a different character. I can't tell you too much because I don't want to spoil the story moving forward. When I get to that point with Arturia, I'll cross that hurdle when I get there to see what I want to do with her history with Shirou. Thank you all for asking! Hope that answers your question for now.)

* * *

Thank you **Nerf585** , **giacomoX** and **KitsuneRose16** for taking the time to review! I'm happy you all liked it, although I could tell you guys weren't digging it as strongly as other chapters due to the length and recap direction it took. Your feedback has been noticed and I greatly appreciate it. Thank you for being supportive of the story! Stay with me on the journey friends!


	11. Call of Destiny

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Call of Destiny**

 _Present Day, Star Classification Region, Universe Throne of Heroes_

At dawn Ruler had set out on her mission to rally the support and brainpower of the knowledgeable Heroic Spirit Nikola Tesla. She had decided to meet him before William Shakespeare, because if she was being honest with herself, William Shakespeare was a rather strange fellow. She would rather ask for the poet's assistance last. Jeanne also wanted to get the plan set in motion as soon as time possibly allowed, so Tesla could begin constructing the device needed for transportation to the Reverse Side of the World. _Sieg, I'm coming for you._

Jeanne hoped that while meeting with Nikola Tesla, that she'd get some answers about her vision. Tesla was known to all in the Throne of Heroes as an exceptionally brilliant man. He may not know the exact topic on what she spoke of, but he could help her brainstorm possible ideas or a helpful hypothesis as to the general topic. Maybe she was being much too optimistic but she desperately wanted solutions for ways to prevent her vision from occurring.

When the vision of her death first began, the memories were hazy almost. The memories weren't clear. Over the last several days, it provided her some relief knowing that. However, each day that passed, her vision became clearer and more defined with clarity. She wasn't one to defy fate, but she hoped with all her might that dying 60 years from now without ever having seen Sieg again, was not set in stone. The future never stayed the same, yet why did it haunt her so?

 _Jeanne collapsed onto the ground in a lifeless clump. She coughed out a vast amount of blood staining her battle-dress amour further. She observed the sun disappear behind the mountain, turning the land a dark shade of midnight-black. Ruler's eyes stung from the pain of the blood escaping them. She forced herself to stay awake. In that instant, Jeanne knew she was going to die._

Jeanne shuddered fiercely at the thought and pushed it to the very back of her mind. _Focus Ruler. You must focus at the task at hand._ She had just entered the entrance to the vast dwelling place of Tesla. His living quarters were located quite some ways out from the Center of the Star Classification Region. It was a bit odd that he'd preferred solitude over living amongst others but who was she to judge another's lifestyle. Look at her life for a relevant example. She had fallen in love with a homunculus despite having been engaged to a wonderful man within her reach in the Human Classification region. _I'm sorry Georgios, wherever you are._

Ruler had hit the doorbell several times already, with still no signs of anyone inside. She had been waiting an hour or so now. Ruler crossed her arms in annoyance and tried to be patient. Honestly, she knew he preferred the lone wolf lifestyle but this was pushing it a bit. After feeling the need to always one up the King of Inventors, Edison, Tesla had decided to live alone stating the world was his competitor. Still, the one time she had come to this man for help and here she was being blatantly ignored. Everyone in their right minds knew he never left his place. _Give him a break Ruler. You're not this temperamental. Calm yourself. He will answer, just wait._

Jeanne took the opportunity to take in his home. She didn't think the word 'home' would be the proper description of this strange building. Nikola Tesla lived in a rather monumental sized concert hall with a small dome sized living quarter attached to the right side of it. Both buildings were midnight black with metal rods sticking off in every direction straight up in the sky, lighting up both buildings with a bright blue glow. Bizarre wasn't quite the word to describe its uniqueness. Tesla truly outdid himself in this creation. No Heroic Spirit in their right minds would daringly stroll right up to his domain without a good reason in doing so. _Lord, continue to watch over me._

Tesla had heard the doorbell indicating an unexpected visitor had arrived a while ago now. He was right in the middle of his studies on the previous Grail War's events, and didn't want to be interrupted. He knew without a doubt that if the Heroic Spirit needed to speak to him badly enough, they would wait. Regardless, he never could have imagined who in their right minds would visit him so damn early in the day. He walked through the long hallway corridors until he finally arrived at his front entrance. _Why do I even entertain such trivial things such as company anyway?_

A few loud noises were heard behind the door until it cracked open a centimeter or so, revealing about ten locked chains attached along the side of the door. No doubt the chains were used as extra precaution taken in protecting Tesla from unwanted outside intruders. _Finally, you show yourself to me._ Ruler quickly looked up to the barely opened door where Tesla's tall form and his shockingly arctic blue eyes met hers. His right eyebrow raised in innocent curiosity. Tesla's uncommon eye color reminded her of electricity, dangerous and paralyzing when touched.

Nikola peeked his head outside to look upon who would dare intrude upon his beloved home when his eyes fell upon the most fascinating visitor, the Holy Maiden herself. Ruler was practically emanating a dangerously irritated aurora. _My, this will be quite the interesting visit indeed my dearest Jeanne d'Arc. Little did you know, I've been excepting you for quite some time now._ After each Grail War, Tesla passionately indulged in every record of all the events that had occurred during it. Battles, alliances, treachery, you name it, ever looking for a way back to Earth, to live there and continue his influential work.

"Jeanne d'Arc in the flesh! To what do I owe this great honor Holy Maiden? I will not lie to you. I've been expecting you to pay me an overdue visit since your return into the Throne of Heroes. It's been ages since I've been given the divine privilege of being in your lovely company. Such a shame that we are never in the same Grail War these days. I have the worst misfortune of being summoned alongside your beloved fiancé Saint George. What a pitiful, overly boastful man. You can do much, much better I fear," Tesla muttered in his distasteful foreign accent. He removed the remainder of the door's locks and placed a gentle hand behind Ruler's back ushering her inside his curious abode.

"I do greatly apologize for intruding unexpectedly. I admit that I should have given you more of a warning beforehand but the importance of the subject is far too great. I didn't want to wait any longer than necessary Nikola. It's not often I find myself in the Star Classification Region these days. On the topic of Saint George, I'm no longer in relations with him. We… just had different goals at the end of it all. He deserved far greater than what I could provide any longer," Ruler absently replied. Her eyes became hauntingly dark and emotionless. She remembered back to her last time seeing Georgios. How cruel and honest his confession had been. Jeanne couldn't ever stop thinking about him, he was eternally identified as being a part of herself.

 _"If I can ask you but one question it would be why Jeanne? Why in God's name did you ever let this happen? I love you to the deepest depths of my core. I gave you every bit of myself over the centuries. I've been patient with you. To think all our cherished memories, close companionship and solidarity with the other lay scattered carelessly on the dirtied floor. Did you remember you made a promise to me? Did you think of me even once while on Earth?" Georgios demanded hysterically._

"Respectfully Archer, I don't care to speak of him further. Now, may I please speak with you further in privacy?" Ruler asked hesitantly. She felt Tesla's strong hand touch her back and bring her inside. After she had entered through the door all the way, Tesla quickly shut it behind her and securely locked it shut again. Jeanne noticed that the long hallway was onyx black and the only small lights were coming from the lanterns placed horizontally along the wall's sides leading down an endless corridor.

"Rightfully so. I appreciate your honesty Jeanne. I accept your candid request to speak in privacy. We don't want any unwanted ears hearing your innermost thoughts and desires, right? We shall go discuss this matter further in my study room. It's located in one of the top-level rooms of the concert hall. Just follow my lead and don't let your curious eyes stray too far from my path," Tesla replied attentively. He put one of his hands through his long obsidian locks and arctic blue highlights. Nikola had never cared for Saint George. Good riddance to the ridiculous and overly sappy buffoon. He never knew why Jeanne found comfort in Georgios's presence anyway.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart Nikola. Let's get going than," Ruler responded with a small thankful smile. She followed Tesla's lead down the never-ending hallways and unusual curves they took to get to his study room. Odd paintings of various designs from failed experiments were spread throughout the wall's halls. Jeanne lost track of how much time had passed but she continued following Tesla's strong stance. He walked forth effortlessly weaving in and out of every direction possible to his room. Suddenly, Tesla stopped abruptly in his tracks.

A thundering rumbling was heard through the halls. Jeanne felt her legs begin to convulse as the solid ground Archer and she had been standing on moments ago, started to shake dangerously. Fear and uncertainty filled her mind. A trap perhaps? Had she been foolishly tricked? Jeanne started to steady her balance and back away from Archer defensively. He continued standing face forward and back to her. His figure appeared unshaken and relatively calm. _Trust him Ruler, you have nothing to lose from this. You've fought against much more sinister and unforgiving forces. You are in the presence of the Professor of Thunder and Lightning._

"Be still now Ruler. I use lightening for several things in my daily life. As such, I've created lightening stairs that will bring us directly to my study chambers. Don't fear or be alarmed. It may take a few seconds for it to configure. You must understand, extra security measures of course," Tesla replied amused. He turned his head to the side to meet her inquisitive amethyst eyes. How trusting would the Crimson Saint be in his honest confession? She never ceased to enrapture him. He'd been keeping a watchful eye on Jeanne since she materialized into the Throne of Heroes. Her heartfelt beauty and compassionate heart was unlike any other woman he had met.

Ruler decided ultimately to trust his words. He could have endangered her at any time yet he didn't lay a finger on her. Suddenly, Jeanne and Tesla were being lifted into the sky off what appeared like lightening itself. Ruler felt like she was in a fairy book or mystical tale. The lightening beneath their feet dropped them off at what she assumed was Archer's study room.

Archer hopped off the lightning bolt and held out his hand to Ruler. Ruler took his hand and descended onto the stable white marble ground. Archer opened the navy-blue doors to the study room and they were met with a library filled with hundreds to thousands of books on the Throne of Spirits and Heroic Spirits. Ruler dropped her mouth in awe of the room's vast energy source.

"I've researched the War you were recently involved in Ruler. I know all the events, every one of them you see. Whenever a Grail War concludes, I go to Akio Tower and make copies of them. However, I've studied yours quite thoroughly as it was a rather unusual one. At the end of it all, it seems you fancied a homunculus, humph? It never mentions his name but all your actions seemed to point towards protecting him. A very valiant man who decided to transform to Fafnir the dragon himself and carry the Greater Grail to the Reverse Side of the World. Very unusual. The Heroic Spirit Siegfried hasn't returned and it seems the All-Mighty Governing Body has a price on your head and memories. Does your meeting with me have something to do with this?" Archer asked bluntly.

"What you speak of is the truth. I've come here today to ask a question somewhat involving all of it. During the events of the previous Grail War, I fell for a homunculus. He held a rather large role during this War, and before I knew it my fate was tied to his. As a result, I've decided I must travel to the beastly domain and retrieve Sieg. He is the homunculus you spoke of just now. However, it involves many years of planning to come to pass. In a vision, I saw you made a device that makes this a small possibility? Do you know of the device I speak of? Which leads me to asking if it is possible for a Heroic Spirit to perish by the hands of another Spirit? I've researched this topic tirelessly with no results. Very recently, I've had a vision of my death," Ruler asked inquisitively. She hoped he may be even to provide some clues, an answer perhaps.

"A Heroic Spirit can very well die Ruler, in a certain method of course. Once they die, the memories of both their life on Earth and of the Heroic Spirit in the Throne of Heroes is 'suspended' you could say. They cease to exist for 60 years. The day of their death while in the Throne of Heroes is a rather uncommon phenomenon. They dematerialize to black sparkling orbs, releasing themselves into stars above the sky. During the 60-year period, they remain in an unchanging state until they are reborn back into the Throne of Heroes cycle. Once born, all memories of their former life in the Throne of Heroes is eliminated and they are never able to retrieve it again. This isn't public information, only known to the Governing Body themselves. If Heroic Spirits knew this or had access to this knowledge, it would surely create a panic or riot even. The only reason I've come across this bit of information is luck of the draw and many days lurking secretly in the shadows. It's come of use I suppose," Tesla admitted unashamed.

 _Jeanne d'Arc felt her gory and useless body begin to dematerialize to black sparkling orbs, releasing themselves into stars above the sky._

She knew the words Tesla spoke of now were the truth. In her vision, she had been met with the same blasted fate, even the same description. Could her fate be different, altered even?

"As for the device you spoke of, it is in its final testing phases. I should have it ready within the next few years effortlessly. It took centuries designing it because no one of this Universe is said to have ever stepped foot into the mysterious beastly domain. Even more reason why I wanted to find a means to get there. You could go in my place and I would be more than happy to assist you with this. As for the vision of your death. Who exactly killed you and why?" Tesla asked coolly.

"The King of Knights. She killed me the day I tried to travel to the Reverse Side of the World with the device you had created. She said, 'You must understand, your dream of him. Of Sieg, was never meant to occur. Forgive me friend. If anyone is to blame, I blame myself and not being strong enough for you… But the will of the Throne of Heroes must prevail. It is essential.' She didn't want me to find Sieg. I wasn't even a chance against her," Ruler replied vaguely.

"You cannot defeat Arturia Pendragon as you are now. You must summon the other Jeanne Servant classes. Do this and you would be a fair match against the King, or even surpass her on every level," Tesla replied as his hand went up to stroke his chin strangely. Very interesting. Had Ruler never been told this information before?

"What are you talking about? That is out of the question and impossible," Ruler responded quietly. Summon the other parts of herself? Ridiculous and far-fetched. There wasn't such a thing. She'd never once heard of it. She crossed her arms across her chest in confusion.

"My lovely Saint, are you not aware? I fear you are not knowledgeable on this topic yet you do not pry any further? Well, let me enlighten you. Some Heroic Spirits have the scarce capability of being summoned not just in a single class, but in a few entirely different classes. Simply my dear, it all depends on the Summoning during the Grail War. A simple change of verse in an incantation may very well be the difference in altering the Heroic Spirit's class to the Master's preference. However, not all Heroic Spirits have this ability, only the chosen few have this occur. You know, don't you? That you are one of those chosen," Tesla stated in apprehension as he slowly looked over to gaze deep into Jeanne's fearful eyes.

"I… I don't understand," Jeanne replied bewildered. Goosebumps went up her spine and her skin felt ice cold. Ruler took a few steps back and ran into one of Tesla's oddly shaped tables where several books fell over onto his desk. Ruler looked down at one of the books and the side was labeled 'Heroic Spirits Many Faced Capabilities!' As if destiny had provoked it, the dreaded page that it had opened to spoke of none other than Jeanne d'Arc herself, revealing three versions of herself staring back up at her: Ruler, Lancer, Avenger. _What does this mean? Who are you… I'm a Ruler… I'm no Lancer or Avenger._

"But you do understand. I'm afraid you've known all along but chose to blind yourself to it. Jeanne d'Arc, you already know that you classify as being the Ruler Servant. You are the strongest version of yourself, the original you could say. If a Heroic Spirit can take on different classes of a Servant, then the one who ultimately returns to the Throne of Heroes and manifests in a body is the strongest of all the different personalities. Ruler, you are the strongest of your potential selves. When Lancer or Avenger are summoned, they 'borrow' your body per say and upon their finished purpose in a Grail War, they rematerialize back into the Throne of Heroes in your body and slumber in a beast manifestation as they are unable to take on a human form as they are. They reside in the deepest root of your soul. They have no body or human manifestation of their own, unless… you decide to call them forth. You are the only one who can awaken them and give them a part of your soul in exchange so you're able to give them a human body," Tesla stated inquisitively. His eyebrows peeked up and his eyes glistened with dark promise.

"Even if what you were saying was the truth, why would I do such a preposterous thing such as that? Waking up who? Avenger… Lancer? Why? I have a plan. If I am destined to die the day of the next Grail war in my valiant attempt to rescue Sieg, so be it. Who am I to challenge fate? Who am I to challenge the Lord's plan for my life?" Ruler challenged. Her amethyst eyes turned to revolted slits. Her body shaking slightly at the newest disclosure.

Surely, she had known all along. She felt as if there was always something inside of her, something that wasn't truly apart of herself. Jeanne's hands grabbed onto the nearest table and she steadied herself. Ruler brazenly looked back down at the picture of two women and one girl. The first woman was herself. Jeanne saw a picture of herself with "Jeanne d'Arc, the Saint of Orleans – Ruler Class Servant" labeled above the picture. Her amethyst eyes showed goodness and steadfast kindness with fierce strength.

The second woman took Ruler's breath away. Jeanne's fingers traced this unknown woman's outline. This woman had Ruler's identical body type except her eyes were a magnificent golden-yellow color, recollecting a bright moon on a pure black evening. Her eyes promised a sweet revenge. Her skin was as pale as a ghost, and hair was a more greyish-silver color than Ruler's daisy blonde. Her battle amour and dress were ebony black. She looked completely opposite from Ruler yet strangely similar. If Ruler was day, this woman was night. If Jeanne was good, this woman was evil. Above this woman's picture was labeled "Jeanne Alter – Avenger Class Servant."

Lastly, was the girl. This girl was young in appearance, a child. She had a very small and thin body type. Her eyes and hair were similar if not the same as Avenger's except she had two red and green ribbons on each side of her head. Her golden eyes reflected seriousness but had an innocence to them. The young girl's attire was mostly white with hints of black and red. Her flag also had a red and green ribbon attached to it. Above this girl's picture was labeled "Jeanne Alter Santa Lily – Lancer Class Servant."

"If you are to stand a chance against the renowned and mighty King of Knights, you must summon them. If you do not summon them soon, you will eventually die Ruler. You already saw it in your vision. The only way out of this is to pave a new path. This is the path that will provide you a different destiny. You must call out to it. If you don't like the fate life has dealt to you, fight for a new one, a better one. The Reverse Side of the World is possible to reach with my device and their help," Tesla pleaded with her. He hoped Ruler would come to her senses before it was far too late.

"I don't think I can. Could I ever forgive myself for turning to such drastic measures? To bring more life into the Throne of Heroes when they both would eventually perish by my hands. I do not think it's something I could live with. I will rescue Sieg but not this way as I currently am. I must get stronger," Ruler replied defensively. Ruler couldn't turn to black magic for help. Could she?

"You are not condemning them to such a life at all. They will live and breathe as they see fit. Let me fight alongside you and help you Jeanne. If you three Jeannes were to harness your powers and combine those forces, just think of the possibilities. Summon them. Let me help you summon them. If you care as deeply and as much for the homunculus boy as you say you do, this is the only way to him. I'm truly sorry Jeanne, but it is just how unfortunate our odds are sometimes," Tesla looked down to look to gaze upon Avenger and Lancer's pictures. Yes, they were exactly what Jeanne needed to aide her.

 _A dragon's gaze meets her own as he opens his eyes, gentle but purposeful. This kind dragon with the stunning teal-green eyes, begins pumping his vast wings and starts flying off into the bright sky, holding the Greater Grail within his hands to another world, to the sanctuary of beasts that lay beyond man's reach. This unknown dragon, she was sure she would meet him again. Although not in this lifetime of man, but in her life granted to her beyond this world. His identify although unknown to many others, revealed himself to her. Sieg, oh Sieg, I'll find you. I'll find you no matter how long it may take or the long journey that lay ahead of me, we are destined to meet again._

Upon her dying breath of the prior Grail War, she promised Sieg. She made a promise she had no intention of ever breaking. She wanted to save Sieg from an eternity of solitude. She wanted to spend every day beside him holding his hand. She wanted to have children and a little family of her own. All of which, she couldn't do as she was now. She let memories flood her senses.

 _"It is alright. No matter how long it may take to accomplish, I will make sure that we will meet again someday," Ruler looked up at Sieg with the utmost care and fierce determination. She would find a world where they were destined to be reunited. In her vision she had seen Sieg transform into the majestic dragon Fafnir, carrying the Greater Grail to the Reverse Side of the World. If this vision was truly to come to pass, she would find him. She would find that world beyond man's reach then awaken him from his deep slumber. She was determined to travel beyond time and space's grasps to be by his side once again._

"I'll do it. I will summon them. How do I go about doing such an intricate task?" Ruler replied convinced. If this path was wrong, she would meet her demise at the end of it all regardless. If she were destined to die that awful death 60 years from now, so be it. Right now, this is the only option that made sense.

"Follow me and I'll give you the answers you seek," Tesla responded eagerly. He knew Ruler would eventually make the best choice. She didn't really have much to go from, but the Saint had guts and he'd always valued that about her. He took Jeanne's hand and guided her down more hallways until they arrived at two huge oak crimson doors. Ruler raised an eyebrow at Tesla and he smiled in response and opened the doors to reveal a superb orchestra hall that stood thousands of feet high and wide.

Tesla purposefully walked Jeanne over to the center of the empty orchestra hall of Tesla's domain. Once in the center, he drew a summoner circle seal around her. Ruler looked around the vast space. Its ceilings were so far up, she couldn't see the top of the structure. All she saw were glimmering lights, more than likely electricity supplying energy and light into the room. The large space was void of any recliner chairs or anything for that matter. Archer bent down and intricately started configuring the summoning circles necessary for a successful summoning. He took his time until two summoning circles were firmly etched on both sides of the marble floor.

Ruler's breathing threatened to become irregular due to the anxiety of the unknown that was soon to unfold. Had she made the right choice? What if this didn't work? Was she just an overly optimistic and misguided girl hopelessly in love? She compelled herself to look stronger and more confident than she more than likely appeared to Archer. Ruler couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. She brought one of her hands to her heart and made a determined fist.

"There is no room for failure Jeanne d'Arc. One fragment of apprehension and you may very well die here. Clear your mind of all doubts, all desires, all trivial thoughts. Focus only on picturing Avenger and Lancer's faces and them alone. This and this alone will work. I will not fail you Ruler. Now listen closely, I've specifically designed my very own Tesla coils for this very occasion. These coils are needed to focus the immeasurable mana source needed to summon two Heroic Spirits out of the central higher being's spirit core. In this case, the central higher being is yourself. Are you following me?" Archer demanded tense. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and inspected her hesitant purple eyes. A drop of sweat fell from his inimitable handsome face.

"I stand here without a trace of apprehensive second thoughts or meaningless fear. I am ready for whatever must occur next Tesla. Please continue because I give my unrestricted consent. I understand the complications and risks. Take this as you will Archer but do not lead me astray. I guarantee I do not tolerate those who break their promises and have ill will embedded within their soul. Evil will be punished and unforgiven as the Lord deems right," Ruler guaranteed. She gave him a perplexed look and wondered if Archer would lead her down a dark path, one she couldn't return from no matter how hard she fought against it.

"I guarantee on my eternal mission that I bear no loathing or tricks. Take my words as they are, truthful and honest. I do not hide or deny that my greatest wish that lies within this soul's purpose is to complete the unparalleled 'Nikola Tesla World System' which will incorporate interacting electric currents letting them unleash from Earth and go in space itself. I will spare no efforts in completing this. As you will do everything within your power to stand amongst the homunculus, is exactly how I feel about the World System," Tesla desperately confessed. He challenged her to change his mind. His bright arctic eyes flickered with distress.

"I do not approve of wanting to change Earth's way as you have had a chance to live your life but if it is the only way in which you will pledge allegiance with me, I will put my faith in you. Do realize that if you are to travel to Earth again, you must give up all rights and break the eternal contract that comes with being a Heroic Spirit. Additionally, I trust that when designing this system, you bear no malicious intent to humans or the planet itself. Swear this to me! If I find you withholding further information, I will not forgive you for it," Jeanne promised undaunted.

"I bear no such feelings or objectives Jeanne. Now that we have a clear understanding of the other, if I'm to finish designing the device needed for travel to the Reverse Side of the World as well as give you access to the Tesla coils to summon Avenger and Lancer, it will cost you dearly. I will support your end goal but do realize I must also find a way to have my aim completed. You are my way of doing just that. Are you ready or opposed to the next steps?" Archer reluctantly revealed. His face bore grey shadows of hesitation.

"Your rationale is easy to follow and I do see where you are coming from. But what will it cost me exactly?" Ruler asked suspiciously. She stepped backwards until his hands on her shoulders dropped back to his sides. Her eyes became indecipherable becoming a shade darker. Is whatever he is about to say worth the price? Is it enough? Will it ever be enough or even stop there?

"In order to delicately instill the powerful Tesla coils within your spiritual energy, I must place a great deal of my mana in you. When I'm placing the coils, it will leave an electrical cross shaped tattoo across your entire back. Its ink will be arctic blue, identical to my eye color. If you had to picture it or have more of an idea of it, it is very similar to the one you had on your back in the most recent Grail War. Once the cross is on your back, the Tesla coils will successfully allow you to summon and maintain Avenger and Lancer in the Throne of Heroes and this universe alone. If defeated, they will dematerialize back inside of you and fall into a deep slumber again," Archer informed her solemnly. He looked away from her to look down at the marble floor.

"I do not think that's entirely unfair. How will you instill the coils on my back?" Ruler questioned. Her left hand moved to her spine and felt it up and down. She was used to those needing her back for Grail Wars to house the command seals. It was part of her duty as a Ruler Class Servant. She didn't see Tesla's suggestion as anything too unreasonable. He was bound by duty to perform what he saw fit and name as a worthy price. She wasn't opposed to the idea.

"To instill the coils on your back, I need you to turn around with your back to my front side. You will have to undress from the top of your head to your waist down, completely bare of any clothing or magical items. Once undressed, I will have us both relax into each other's stance. When your back is against my chest, my hands will start forming the necessary patterns. We need to be as close as physically possible so I'm able to successfully transfer my mana and make it your own. Once doing this, please realize we will be connected Jeanne. We will be connected in the way that the cross will not disappear until your promise to me has been completed. Once you retrieve Sieg from the Reverse Side of the World, go to Earth. Once on Earth, summon me immediately. The very second, I am summoned the cross will disappear and we will no longer be aligned. You will be free of me and our alliance. As for the device needed to go to the beastly domain, it will take several years to finish but I can do it," Tesla replied truthfully.

Archer tore his gaze away from the marble floor to look back at Jeanne who was currently sporting the biggest blush he had ever seen. Her entire face was colored a deep shade of magenta. Her eyes were large with disbelief and mouth was dropped flabbergasted. He couldn't help but smirk largely at the sight. Did she honestly think he was that big of a pervert? Tesla would never compromise her or her morals, ever. It was just what was necessary to implant the coils, nothing more.

"Is… Is… that true? The honest to God truth? If there is simply no other way, I guess I will go along with it….," Ruler stuttered mortified. Her blush grew larger until she was sure her entire body was blushing. Her heart accelerated from the embarrassment of having to get partially naked in front of a middle-aged man she barely knew beyond being acquaintances. She had been saving herself for marriage both while living the life of a human and that of a Heroic Spirit. The only man she wanted to have see her naked was the one she wanted to spend her forever with. She wanted Sieg to be the only one to see her bare and exposed. As soon as the thought of Sieg seeing her so vulnerable crossed her mind, it sent her into a further state of embarrassment.

"Stop looking at me like that! Honestly Jeanne, could you be more of a teenager at heart? It's quite alarming really. For God's sake and all that's holy in the world, I'm not asking for sexual intercourse. You are far too young for me my beautiful Saint. Though time and age is nothing whatsoever in the Throne of Heroes, I only view you as a stunning view. Not one I'd want in such a way. You will only reveal your back, nothing more during the transfer. I will respect you entirely, you have my word as both a man and Heroic Spirit. The sooner we begin and finish this the better," Tesla laughed. He looked at her quizzically and couldn't stop laughing. Truly, Jeanne d'Arc was like none other.

"I'm… I'm… Ah! I guess I'm ready then. I'd rather do this right now and not wait," Ruler shyly replied still unconvinced. She looked back at Tesla who was still laughing at her. How embarrassing was this day going to get? _Breathe Ruler._ She turned away from Tesla with her back facing him. She couldn't stop the blush as she compelled herself to focus at the task alone. Slowly she removed her metal head decoration and loosened the top half of her clothing, letting it fall daringly to her waist. Her mind wondered to Sieg and the moment his face entered her mind, she calmed herself. _You're doing this for Sieg and only him._ She knew it would be over soon.

Tesla watched Ruler from behind as she gradually undressed herself. Her well defined curves, long and thick blonde hair she almost always held back in a tight braid and her innocence rendered Archer astonished. He found himself unable to look away. She almost seemed to glow under the vast space's lightening emitting itself above them. As soon as her top half was bare, she held up her hefty shaped breasts in her left hand. Then, she nervously placed her braid in the front of her body with her right hand so it could give Archer the space he needed to attach the coils to her back.

What a lucky man Sieg was to be given this blessing of a woman and her utmost affections. He wondered if the homunculus lust after Jeanne the way others did in the Throne of Heroes. She was a rare breed of a woman between her physical attributes and exclusive personality. All these reasons were why countless men adored her and sought her heart. Nevertheless, he didn't make any desirous moves and had no intention of taking advantage of the stunning Holy Maiden.

Tesla unbuttoned his shirt until his robust chest was exposed to the cold breeze around them. After taking some time to compose himself, he took modest steps toward Jeanne until he was a few centimeters away from her naked back. _Her heart belongs to another man. Stay steady. "_ Jeanne, relax your back into my chest when you're ready, okay?" Archer stammered softly. He bent down until he was on his knees and waited for her to willingly kneel in front of him. He shut his eyes and patiently waited for her next move.

Ruler took a few more long, deep breaths and she calmly moved her body down until she felt her knees touch the marble floor. Her hot blush made her entire body blazing hot. _Breathe, in and out._ Agonizingly slow, she relaxed her back until she felt it connect with Tesla's firm chest. Tesla and Ruler began breathing in unison, their eyes shut tight. She felt Archer begin the daunting task of embedding the coils. _Sieg, I am yours, forever yours. I'll be with you intimately one day, I do not have doubts._

"Sometimes two people with broken foundations must come together as a team and build a stronger and new indestructible foundation as one. I, Nikola Tesla, Archer-Class Servant join with Jeanne d'Arc, Ruler-Class Servant's mana so it may flow as one being. Let this electricity mark the path of a new beginning and let it evaporate to nothingness as the promise is met. So, the two will become one flow. So, they are no longer two, but one flesh. So, the two are united into one," Tesla chanted quietly. Jeanne felt Archer's hand move into her back making different signs with his fingers. Her golden mana mixed with his arctic blue until the two joined together in unison shaped as a helix held inside of both their spirits deepest dwelling place.

As soon as the incantation began, it was over. It was captivatingly simple yet perplexingly complex. Tesla and Jeanne opened their eyes and separated so they could change in private from the other. Archer buttoned his shirt while Jeanne tangled her clothing up until it was back in its rightful place. Jeanne felt the new arctic blue cross shaped tattoo into her back simmer with a life of its own. After both Heroic Spirits were dressed, they faced each other in a different light.

"It has been done and our pact has been forged. There is no going back, only forward from here Jeanne d'Arc. Begin the summoning for the Heroic Spirits Avenger and Lancer. Bring forth your inevitable victory so you may one day stand beside the man of your dreams. You already know the incantation from the book I showed you earlier. Cut your palms open and let your blood fall into the circle in the center of the room. When you're ready, begin the chant needed," Tesla stated as he turned his back to her so he could stand safely to the side during the summoning.

Ruler watched as his back got smaller and smaller into the distance. She took a small knife from one of the pockets of her battle amour. Then, she cut both her palms and let the blood pour mercilessly out from them onto the summoner circle she stood on. The blood hungrily ignited with the circle. It ran a small trickle to both sides of the summoning circles that stood in opposite directions from where she currently stood.

Tesla walked over until he stood in the one of the four corners of the massive room. Making sure to stay clear of the two corners that housed the summoning circles. His eyes squinted with concern and uneasiness for what would occur next. He wanted to ensure he stayed close in case Ruler needed his assistance. It was essential this summoning went flawless. Archer looked up and saw Jeanne taking steady breaths in and out. _You can do this Ruler. The rest is up to you._

Jeanne stood proud in the middle of the space with one palm facing the left summoning circle and her other palm facing the right side. Jeanne steadied herself until her body was in unison. Next, she pushed herself to pour all the spiritual energy she could muster into their renowned celestial power and still be conscious to continue the incantation necessary. _Let's begin my risky call of destiny._

"Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed this Holy Maiden's call and obey my will and reason than answer my summoning. Awaken from your slumber deep within my depths and become your own entity in the Universe Throne of Heroes. My blood shall become your blood as my life force weakens to bring you to life," Ruler called forth purposefully. More blood began spilling from her palms onto the ground, pain emanating harshly from her hands.

Jeanne closed her eyes tightly to take her mind off the pain and focus at the challenging task at hand. When she shut her eyes, she saw two unidentified beings with their eyes sealed shut, swiftly pop open as if answering her call. Their golden eyes looked deep within Ruler's soul and threatened to break her into thousands of pieces on the blood tinted floor. _Who are you? Are you who I seek?_ Ruler opened her eyes with fright at what she had just witnessed, nevertheless she pushed herself onward. _No, I can do this._

"I hereby swear that I shall be all that's pure in this world, that I shall defeat all those that stand across my path and threaten the safety of the man who sacrificed his very life to live an eternity in solitude in exchange for their fate," Ruler continued unraveled. Jeanne felt her spirit core abruptly split into three pieces. Two glowing white orbs emerged outside of Ruler's glowing chest and separated going to opposite summoning circles. Tesla began laughing wildly in the background, his laughter becoming louder with each passing moment.

"I, Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc willingly and gladly spill my holy blood to the ground at your command. Come forth from your spiritual holding and take root as a Heroic Spirit of this land. Come forth and fight alongside me. Be my equal, be what is right, be what is fair," Ruler whispered as her strength staggered.

The vast orchestra hall went blindingly bright with beaming sunlight rays. Tesla and Jeanne squinted their eyes in response, otherwise their eyesight would surely go blind from the light's outrageous strength. _What is happening?_

"For the Lord your God is He who goes with you to fight for you against your enemies, to give you the victory. Wonderful, Glorious, Holy, Righteous, Victorious, Conqueror, Triumphant and Mighty, Shield and Defense, Deliver, Omnipotent, Alpha, Omega is Your Name," Ruler hastily called out.

The two summoning circles etched on the ground in opposite parts of the immense space glistened fiercely with sapphire blue as they severely reacted with Ruler's crimson blood.

"Hear me as I will entrust you and teach you in the way you should go; I will counsel you with my eye upon you. But let justice roll down like waters, and righteousness like an ever-flowing stream. You may not yet understand what I'm doing now, but someday you will. Perhaps, this is the moment for which you have been created. Awaken!" Ruler cried into the space.

The ground beneath Tesla and Jeanne started to shake violently and a roar shrieked throughout the open space, echoing vociferously off the halls. The barrier Tesla had put up around the hall threatened to break from the unknown creature's cry.

Abruptly the left side of the room broke out in a demonic eruption of blood-orange flames with butterscotch tints gleaming within them, that turned the very air around them into scorching hot sears. The heat melted the very summoning circle it stood on.

Ruler felt her heart beat agonizingly slow, unsure of the hell she had just unleashed. It felt as if she had entered the evil gates of Hell itself. Screams blasted throughout the hall becoming louder and louder, swaying Ruler and Tesla's balance from the sheer volume. Windows cracked on cue as the intensity of the beast's cry continued increasing tremendously.

A colossal sized vermilion dragon emerged from the left side of the summoning circle in a blood-curling roar. It easily crushed the floor with its weight. Mammoth claws busted the ground below it into shreds. Its teeth were so sharp it could tear apart anything it wished at ease. A single tooth was the size of Jeanne herself. The dragon threw its neck up towards the ceiling and gigantic scarlet flames erupted from its mouth. _The dragon Beowulf… this…. this isn't possible. It defies nature itself. This must be Avenger's beast form._

"Beowulf… steady," Ruler stated in complete awe. She hoped she sounded more commanding and unmoved than she felt at this given second. Her knees felt wobbly yet she found the internal stability to continue standing straight. _Did this beast come from the Reverse Side of the World?_

Beowulf's head quickly turned to meet Ruler's voice. The dragon's golden menacing eyes blazed with undying hostility and utter distaste. The beast opened its wide mouth and wailed angrily at Jeanne. The beast's wet saliva and hot breath overwhelmed Jeanne as she felt her hair fly backwards from its deathly loud scream. Its maddened face just centimeters away from killing Ruler instantly if it wished it.

Her heart beat recklessly in her chest and Ruler prayed to the Lord above this wouldn't be her demise. _Lord, help me… I don't know._ Isaiah 41:10 crossed her mind. 'So, do not fear, for I am with you; Do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you. I will uphold you with my righteous right hand.' _Breathe Ruler, it's okay, you are okay._

"No weapon that is formed against thee shall prosper; and every tongue that shall rise against thee in judgement thou shalt condemn. This is the heritage of the servants of the Lord, and their righteousness is of me, said the Lord. Though I walk through the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou prepare a table before me in the presence of mine enemies," Ruler boldly declared. She stepped forward and placed her bloodied left palm near Beowulf's mouth.

Tesla laughed wickedly in the background and filled the hot air with his brilliant madness. His jet-black hair stood up crazily due to the current predicament and from Beowulf's previous screeching. Had he left Throne of Heroes refuge for that of Hell? He fell backwards from the insanity of the situation and caught himself with his hands just before his back connected with the marble floor. _My God! Is this real?! Is the Saint mad?_ _An unconsciously desired swift death perhaps?_

Shockingly, Beowulf calmed down once Ruler's palm met the beast's hardened scales. _Thank you, Lord, I will take this small victory._ She gazed into the dragon's malicious eyes and rested her forehead against it. Jeanne and Beowulf calculated the other until another alarmingly loud sound emerged from the right side of the room. Jeanne, Beowulf and Tesla looked over to see what or who was behind the sudden noise.

An arctic teal white fox appeared from the right summoning circle. If Beowulf was Avenger, this must be Lancer's beastly manifestation. Seishin Kitsune, the magical fox. The fox spirit was currently circling Ruler and Beowulf quietly. It's golden eyes mimicked Beowulf's resolute color. It howled soothingly into the orchestra's space with its cry echoing gently to all in its presence. Each step it took around them, turned the ground beneath its paws to crystal ice. Snow began falling fast from the ceiling.

"The Lord is close to the brokenhearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit. But those who wait for the Lord will renew their strength. They will mount up with wings like eagles. They will run, and not be weary. They will walk, and not faint," Ruler unknowingly announced to the fox. She looked brazenly at the teal arctic beast. A modest smile formed across Jeanne's face, her eyes softened to its elegant beauty.

The beast stopped in its tract and positioned its head toward the ceiling and started spraying out ice shards encasing its body in a snowy cocoon. Immediately, Beowulf stepped away from Jeanne a lengthy distance until the dragon had a decent amount of space around it. Beowulf mimicked Seishin Kitsune's stance and started enveloping itself in a wildfire of angry flames until its body was completely covered in a molten black shell. Both beast's cocoons started gleaming Prussian blue.

Jeanne's eyesight was overwhelmed by the sight of the beasts transforming and her memories became clouded from the past, resonating with her now more than they ever had before. She closed her eyes longingly and hesitantly pondered back to it. Why did it haunt her now? _Am I evil for having summoned two beasts from within myself? To fight in the dreaded battle ahead?_ Ruler fell to her knees disoriented.

* * *

 _Flashback, Trifas Romania_

"Ruler, one last question. Why won't Archer of Red ever forgive you," Sieg asked curiously as he continued staring where Chiron had just dematerialized to loyally return to his Master's side. He stole a quick glance over to Ruler then decided he was too nervous to watch her face as she responded honestly with her answer to the question he dared himself to ask. Thus, he continued looking straight ahead at the bricked wall braving himself for the reply soon to come.

"You can be seen as good or you can be seen as evil. It varies based on the point of view. In Archer of Red's eyes, I am clearly evil," Ruler replied solemnly as she looked down to stare at the ground. As soon as she said that dreaded confession out loud, she heard Sieg silently gasp and felt his desperate stare look over to hers to try and attempt to get her eyes to meet his. Almost begging her to look over and assure him this truth was not the case.

"You're not… right?" Sieg stated cautiously as he turned his body away from the wall to stand directly to the left side of Ruler. His eyes revealed different emotions between concern, desperation and doubt. He watched Ruler's enchanting purple eyes he'd grown to admire so deeply, go dark with misery then solid with regrettable conviction seconds later. He wanted greatly to hold her close and console her troubled thoughts. Sieg wanted to assure her she wasn't the woman she made herself out to be.

"You see, it is exactly as she said. I am not the Holy Maiden people say I am. At least, I have never felt that way," Ruler countered with discontent. She couldn't bring herself to gaze into Sieg's confused eyes. To see the eyes of the man she had been protecting with all her might, just to look at her in a new-found light. No, she was foolish. Selfish even for wanting him to keep looking at her differently. Her face went grey in disapproval and slight disgust with herself.

"Ruler…," Sieg responded empathetic. His eyes melted in concern and unspoken understanding. He wanted to reach out and touch her to bring her thoughts of a past lived long ago to the farthest part of her mind. How dearly he desired to turn her troubled past into one of happiness in the present. Ruler was not evil. Ruler was a woman who stood tall, brave and unparalleled. _Oh Ruler, why can't you forgive yourself? Do you think so poorly of yourself? You are not evil Ruler, you are what is good and pure. One day I hope you can see it as clearly as I do._

* * *

 _Tesla's Domain, Star Classification Region_

Ruler felt a single tear escape from behind her eyes, holding back the sob that threatened to fill the room. Her heart's memories throbbed achingly inside of her. She pictured Sieg's handsome and concerned face look at her with such softness. _What I wouldn't give to have you stand beside me now, for I fear I'm not acting on my strength alone, but of my cherished God above me. Am I evil Sieg? Am I so corrupt for having gone to such great lengths to reunite with you? I fear I no longer have an answer anymore._

Ruler fearlessly looked up to see that the woman and the girl from Tesla's book from earlier had come into existence. Jeanne's incantation had been successful and the proof stood from their respectful sides of the room. They were truly standing before her very much alive and breathing in the flesh. No longer was the crimson fire dragon and the teal arctic fox standing before her, but the Heroic Spirits themselves in a physical human body. _Avenger… Lancer… you exist._

"I ask you. Are you worthy of being our equal, Jeanne d'Arc?" demanded Avenger and Lancer in unison. Two pairs of blazing golden eyes met uncertain drowsy amethyst. Jeanne collapsed from the extreme fatigue after summoning such formidable parts from within herself to that of independent heroes. She held her flag close to her body as blood trickled down her fingers from holding the flag's rod so tightly within her grasp. Disbelief and amazement overwhelmed her senses from seeing Avenger and Lancer birth into existence before her very own eyes.

"They call me the Dragon Witch, pitiful Holy Maiden," Avenger stated eerily as she looked up with a hypnotizing pernicious white smile. Her bewitching gold eyes sparkled with hate and amusement. The commanding fire around her began slowly dissipating as vast amounts of black smoke replaced it, swirling in a menacing cyclone pattern around Jeanne Alter. Tesla's marble floors cracked dangerously beneath Avenger as she smirked viciously. Raw earth-shattering power radiated from Ruler's dark double.

"Aspiring Santa Joan of Arc my dear Ruler," Lancer declared with a kind smile. She observed Ruler closely. Lancer's smile was soon replaced with a curiously stern frown, unsure of what to make of the situation at hand. Little snowflakes fell gently from the sky above her, threatening to unleash a blizzard without a moments warning. Northern lights emitted down upon Lancer making her appear as a graceful snow angel. The ground turned into a frozen snow pile around her. Ruler tilted her head to the side and Lancer's interested golden eyes softened slightly.

"I am… Jeanne d'Arc, the Saint of Orleans," Ruler replied weakly. Jeanne d'Arc used her flag to steady herself and stand proud. Swiftly, an angelic and divine golden light transmitted around Ruler revealing to all those who stood around her, she was the one and only, the great sanctified higher being in the very flesh. _If this is the path I must pave to reach my goal, I will do so. I must if I am destined to live and to be granted passage to the beastly domain._

An ominous presence filled the air as Lancer and Avenger meticulously studied Ruler. Avenger's black smoky tornado made its way to surround Ruler's sluggish golden form. Lancer's snowflakes joined in the hazy windstorm, creating a prophetic telling of the destiny Jeanne d'Arc craved with all her might to change and to desperately alter in its wake. It was a foolish and courageous gamble yet here she willingly stood unshakable, ready to demand a different fate. A fate where she could stand beside Sieg, the ruby-eyed man of her heart's truest desire.

 _Sieg… What have I done?_

* * *

Happy Friday! Thank you for being so patient everyone the past two weeks. I was swamped with Microbiology. As a thank you for waiting, here is the longest chapter to the story so far. Thank you so much **Nerf585** , **giacomoX** , **KitsuneRose16** , **MusashiMayhem251** , and of course the amazing **derrickfoo0** for taking the time to review! Seeing what you guys are thinking and feeling makes it all so worth it. I really appreciate the time you all put aside to review afterwards. I value your time and effort more than you will ever know so thank you for being supportive of the story. I appreciate you guys dearly! Additionally, special shout out to **Nerf585** who messaged me with the idea of bringing Jeanne Alter into the story! Ended up liking the idea way too much so it took a bit longer to get the creative juices flowing on how to move forward. Hope you liked the chapter friends! Let me know your thoughts. (:


	12. Love of Mine

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Love of Mine**

 _Akio Tower, Universe Throne of Heroes_

He could never forget that fateful day he had first laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, both in his short human life and eternity as a renowned Heroic Spirit. The special way her thick daisy blonde braid moved gracefully with the tender spring breeze and thousands of cherry blossom petals danced around her form as they gracefully fell to the ground. Her delighted kind smile spread across her rosy cheeks and amethyst eyes reflected the early sunrise of the morning. This angelic woman's laughter made him smile so hard he lost all feeling in his face.

Saint George had sincerely believed that he had witnessed God's most glorious and divine angel from the wondrous Heaven above emerge just to bring him back to Christ. Just maybe, this was the salvation he had been searching for. This incredibly stunning woman was the very one he had been searching tirelessly for. He had almost forgotten how to breathe altogether. His love stricken heart pumped uncontrollably within his tightened chest. He knew in that very moment he loved her far more than he had ever loved or would love anyone again. He desperately wanted his dreadful eternity beside this enchanting woman. _Do you know… that I believe I love you so?_

"After all these years, someone has at last caught my best friend's eyes? This woman must surely realize how blessed she is. I'm sure she must be the loveliest flower of them all. My dear Georgios, why are you still standing here beside me? You should be a gentleman and go introduce yourself. You are the greatest catch of those in the Throne of Heroes. You know this," Saint Martha teased with her good-natured laughter echoing in the cool morning air. She put one of her hands through Saint George's silky tawny brown hair and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. _Georgios, let yourself be happy once again my dearest friend._

Saint George looked over at his thoughtful and energetic best friend. Her hopeful dark cerulean blue eyes looked back up at him with the utmost admiration. Martha's straight violet hair swayed wildly with the sudden gust of wind. She wrapped both of her arms around his left arm and relaxed into his strong stance. Martha then rested her head on George's strong shoulder and looked over at the woman who caught her sweet friend's eyes. Her smile became larger once she saw the woman who had put Saint George into such a deep trance. The Holy Maiden herself, the radiant Jeanne d'Arc. _How perfect she would be for you my Georgios._

"I'm afraid I cannot. I would only tarnish her powerful name. Just take one look at her Martha. She's far too wonderful, too beautiful and too brilliant for an injured man such as myself. I couldn't save my first love all those years ago. Nothing has changed. If I were to enter this woman's life, she may be destined to the same fate. God left me long ago," Georgios solemnly replied as he continued looking at Ruler in awe. She had yet to look over at them as she took out her bible from her battle amour dress. _You're far beyond my reach Holy Maiden. The mistakes I've made, the life I have lived is unworthy of a single glance by someone such as yourself._

For the several decades he'd spent in the Throne of Heroes and even before he had seen his beloved Jeanne for the first time, he had kept exclusively to himself and his greatest friend of all, Saint Martha. Saint Martha was the only one he allowed into his broken existence. Georgios had participated in his fair share of Grail Wars, but his very first one had damaged his Saintly heart beyond repair. It left a damaged mark on his tattered soul and threatened to tear his sanity in half.

During his very first Grail War, he had fallen in love with his cherished Master. Yes, the Saint, forbidden to love another outside the Universe of the great Throne of Heroes, fell madly in love with the frail human who had summoned him. She was forever entwined within his soul even to this very day. Her name was Violet Savreux. No matter how much he desired it, he never stopped believing she was still alive though he had seen her die first hand.

He begged the Lord countless times to take his life in exchange for his dear Violet's. _Forgive me, my love for I couldn't save you._ God never answered his plea, thus Saint George had turned his back on this so called "merciful and all-knowing God" that he had given his life to serve. Violet had pledged her life for Christ and how did God repay her steadfast faith? He let her die a far too sad death, a death far below her worth by the hands of the defiling Dragon Witch.

Saint George hadn't been strong enough to protect her from her fate. He was much too naïve and inexperienced in the way of battle at the time. Because of this simple fact, Violet had given her fragile life in exchange for his eternal one, without remorse or second thoughts. That's just the kind of woman she was. A woman who was eerily familiar yet worlds apart to the wonderful Jeanne d'Arc in every way of rationale or reasoning.

Violet Savreux shared an unbreakable faith in the Lord, matched Ruler in her beauty and had an astounding strength to her. Violet had a very similar body build to Jeanne with being curvy and stood at medium height. She had the brightest lavender eyes and had been born blind. For having been sightless, her talents as a Mage were exceptional and had been acknowledged as one of the greats of the era. She wore her long sandy blonde hair in a side French fishtail braid. Violet was never seen without her wooden cross from around her neck. She was a striking sight to behold.

" _And I ask you, are you worthy to be my Master? My name is Saint George, but please call me Georgios. I'm a Rider-Class Servant of the Grail War. I swear by my honor, I will protect you and grant you victory in the War to come," Georgios respectfully bowed before the woman._

" _Please stand Georgios. Never call yourself a Servant in front of me again. You are my equal and will be treated as such. What a blessing you've materialized! You have no idea how long I've admired your tale Saint George. I'm Violet Savreux and it is the highest honor to meet you! We're going to be the best team!" Violet responded happily. She held out her hand to shake his and smiled genuinely at him._

From the day of his summoning, he felt helplessly attracted to Violet. She was the sun and he was the moon. He would have ridden to the end of Earth for her happiness and safety. Violet's wisdom was wise far beyond her years and furiously envied by all in the famous Clock Tower of Britain. Her fighting capabilities were impeccable and highly praised. She was the favorite to emerge victorious from the Grail War. Perhaps she would have emerged as the victor, if she had chosen a stronger Servant than him. He blamed himself every day for her downfall.

They won many of the battles in their Grail War. The other Masters thought it would be easy to eliminate the young blind woman and her measly Rider-Class Servant, but Violet and Georgios had proved them wrong, time and time again. Those three short weeks with Violet were the very best of his life. She taught him all she knew of the Lord, love and life itself. Through her death, he eventually found himself or so he thought at the time. It was Violet who would eventually lead him to Ruler.

Violet had never seen Rider as a tool of War, but as an equal, a partner in life. She taught him many pleasures of the Earth, such as introducing him to the simplicity of watching the sunrise and set, setting foot in the ocean's welcoming touch barefooted and reading a bible every day around noon. When not planning battle strategies, Violet was teaching Georgios of the Earth. It was in those times, he had fallen in love with her. The night before her death, she had been his first kiss.

" _Georgios, I… I love you. Thank you, for sharing these past few weeks beside me. They have been but the sweetest of all dreams. Tomorrow, the final three masters face off and I know we will emerge triumphant. Regardless of the outcome, I thank the Lord for your companionship and hope for many more," Violet whispered into his right ear as she stroked his long hair back. He breathed in her fresh scent of daisies and gunpowder._

Little did they know, she would die a cruel and unfair death the next day. After mourning her death and falling into a deep depression, it was Ruler who inspired him to keep moving forward. However, it was Violet's death that pushed him to be a stronger, faster and more competitive Servant. At the beginning of every Grail War he has been summoned to after Violet's, he visits her tombstone and places fresh daisies on them. His first time visiting her grave, he bawled for hours without ceasing. It had been the most difficult thing in the entire world, but eventually he forced himself to walk away. Every Grail War following, he refused to shed a single tear for the past.

Despite the centuries he had spent beside Ruler, he never spoke of Violet, not once. Jeanne d'Arc had no idea of what Saint George's first Grail War entailed or the scars it left on his eternal life. It was far too painful and threatened to break him. He believed it was Violet who led Rider to Ruler, it was Violet who had opened his heart to love and to be loved in return. Thus, the moment he found Ruler, he pushed Violet to the very back of his mind. He knew it was what Violet would have wanted. She sacrificed her own life believing it would bring Georgios peace. Little did she know, it only brought him hardship and a lost identify.

It had been several weeks now since he forced himself to walk away from the Holy Maiden. It had taken everything within his power to stay away from her. Like Earth's gravity, he felt bound to Ruler. Just like with Violet, his heart shattered and was left bruised after Jeanne's premature departure from his life. With Ruler, he stopped counting the days. Now that he was without her, he started counting the days again, counting the days until his eternity ceased to exist.

He continued to watch Ruler in secrecy, determined to protect her from harm's way. He didn't blame Ruler for the feelings she felt for the homunculus boy. Rider knew the heart wasn't something one could have any control over. Saint George knew if he remained around her, Ruler would always feel dutiful to him. She may never live out her life's purpose. She deserved to live her life beside the one her soul longed for, even if he wasn't the man her heart beat for.

 _Harsh and hot tears fell down his face and he heard Jeanne's body hit the ground with a thud. In that moment, he wanted to console her and promise her that he would continue to watch over her but that wasn't meant to be._ _Goodbye Jeanne, please find it in your heart to forgive me one day. I had to say what must be said so you would continue forth and find the man your heart longs for without reservation for my feelings. You needn't not spare any more thoughts on this Saint. My true desire longs to see you happy, even if the man by your side isn't me._

Georgios hated himself for the awful words he had last said to her, but he needed to ensure she kept moving forward with what she truly wanted. She had saved him all those years ago, the least he could do was save her in return. _Ruler, I miss you, I miss you desperately._ Ruler continued hanging around Astolfo and had most recently been seen with Nikola Tesla. Archer made his blood boil, that man was selfish and would take advantage of Ruler's desperate state. Nevertheless, he forced himself to stay out of Jeanne's personal affairs. No matter how miserable or lonely he was without her, he would push on and let her be happy.

When he had been on a walk earlier in the morning in the cherry blossom field he and Ruler so often walked around, he had received an urgent message from the Governing Body. In the letter, it notified him of his meeting in the Akio Tower with them as soon as it struck noontime. He didn't have the slightest clue what they would want with him or of any wrongdoings he had committed, yet he remained worried for Ruler's ultimate well-being so he went without fail.

Consequently, here he was in the center of the Governing Body awaiting their proclamation or explanation behind Georgios's abrupt summoning before them. It was customary to remain knelled before the Five. Each of the Five stood in their respectful throne labeled with the Classification Region they represented. Saint George had never been summoned before this day. He braced himself for what was to come. Georgios remained steady and appeared respectful before them.

"Saint George of the Human Classification Region. You have been summoned today in front of the All-Mighty Governing Body for one reason and one sole reason only. You have been chosen to fulfill an extremely crucial task. This request fully depends on a successful completion and there is not the slightest room for failure nor will failure be tolerated. The ultimate protection of the Throne of Heroes will be in your hands. Will you accept our proposal?" King Arthur earnestly asked. Her tone remained steady and unwavering, cold as ice but strong as steel.

"If I may ask but one question honorable King of Knights, what does this mission involve?" Georgios respectfully replied. He stayed kneeling in front of the Governing Body and kept his eyes sealed shut. Saint George felt his palms become sweaty due to the uncertainty of the situation. What could he possibly do for the Throne of Heroes as just a mere Heroic Spirit? What could he possibly offer that they needed his assistance? His breathing and pulse madly accelerated.

"The execution of Fafnir the dragon in the Reverse Side of the World," Arturia replied quickly. She suddenly stood from her throne and almost challenged Saint George's loyalty with the way her left eyebrow lifted in suspicion. She closely observed how he would take the newest disclosure and what his next response would be. Saber knew Saint George loved Ruler dearly, protecting her from all the evil in the world. However, only his sword could slay Fafnir.

Georgios's eyes shot open and he looked at the King of Knights astonished. His tawny brown eyes contorted in confusion. The assassination of Fafnir the dragon, the supposed dragon currently housing the soul of the young homunculus man known as Sieg? The man Ruler had left him for and was determined to burn down all of Heaven and Hell for? No, this couldn't be… Could it? Why him? Why ask him such a conflict of interest?

"How am I to go about doing such an intricate task honored Saber? The Reverse Side of the World is said to be sealed to the outside galaxy. As for taking the life of Fafnir, I am unsure of why I was chosen for this task? Certainly, there is a much stronger or more qualified Heroic Spirit for this mission," Rider hesitantly replied. He resumed his bowing stance and shut his eyes once again. _Ruler… Oh Ruler, what am I to do?_ He couldn't kill the man Jeanne had pledged her life to saving.

"Do not doubt the power of the Five before you. It is true the Reverse Side of the World has impenetrable barriers, quite like the Throne of Heroes. That is exactly why we can temporarily open it. I will implant a mana seal that houses our most powerful attributes and strengths. Once this is implanted on your wrist, you will be able to open a gate and travel across the galaxy into the beastly domain's lands. You were chosen because you hold the powerful sword Ascalon, The Blessed Sword by Which Force is Slain. You have successfully slain a dragon in the past, you should bear no troubles with completing such a task again," the King of Knights replied sternly. She apprehensively sat back in her throne.

"If I am to do this, what will become of Ruler's fate?" Georgios confidently requested. Sweat escaped his palm and started dropping onto the floor. His heart beat became slower and chest started to tremble. He envisioned Ruler's smiling face and how hard she was fighting to be beside the homunculus boy's side. Jeanne's safety is what mattered the most to him. He wouldn't let her suffer the same dreadful fate as Violet. No, this time he would take charge and do what he must.

"She will be left as she is now, whole and without mortal wounds. Free to live the remainder of her eternity safely and freely. The path she is walking now is far too dangerous and cannot continue. This Fafnir may have been gallant in his deeds in saving mankind, but Ruler's selfish actions to retrieve him are unacceptable and will not be tolerated. She is jeopardizing the entire future of the Throne of Heroes, for a single homunculus none the less. This is utter nonsense. She has gone as far as summoning the remaining Jeanne Heroic Spirits Avenger and Lancer with the help of the madman Nikola Tesla. She believes we know nothing of this and undermines our fair rule of this land. As a result, this is the only course of action that will cease her determination in entering the Reverse Side of the World. It is best this way," Arturia stated somberly. Her green eyes became dark and face distorted grey in seriousness.

"If Ruler comes out of this alive and free to live her eternity in peace, I shall do this. Please entrust my wrist with the seal granting me access to the Reverse Side of the World. I will bring forth victory and Fafnir's head as proof of my loyalty to the Throne of Heroes future," Georgios responded indifferent. His eyes twitched ever slightly with the mention of 'Avenger' and went back to normality just seconds later. _Ruler, your life is of far more value than Fafnir or Sieg, in time you will come to realize this._

"So be it and let it be finished," Arturia answered contently. She knew only Saint George could be trusted to finish out such a delicate and important task. He valued Ruler more than any other in this world and if anyone could save Jeanne d'Arc from the corrupt path she was walking, it was Georgios. She entrusted him with the rest. _Ruler, I'm sorry but it is for the best._

The sealing ritual took several hours to complete. His purple seal emanated with the absolute worst pain of his entire life from having the Five most powerful Heroic Spirit's powerful mana placed into his wrist. This simple seal would allow him to create a temporary passageway to the beastly domain. The Governing Body had assured him he had enough mana to go there and return without a single scratch. Once entering the Reverse Side of the World, the seal would become lighter and lighter the closer he got to Fafnir's location. Once the seal became sapphire blue, it would positively identify the creature as being Fafnir himself.

Georgios walked to the room on the highest tower of Akio Tower as instructed and walked to the farthest East corner of the vast room. He calmed himself and involuntary told himself he was making the very best choice he could for Ruler. Jeanne may very well believe she was making the right choice, but her life would pay the ultimate price if she were wrong. Saint George wouldn't allow her to suffer Violet's fate, not now or ever.

* * *

 _The Reverse Side of the World_

Sieg didn't know when he had awoken from his most recent slumber, but he couldn't shake the feeling of ambiguity. Nothing had changed, though it almost felt as if the tide had changed its destination in an unpredictable direction, one of which no one could have ever expected nor foreseen. His trust in Ruler had not faltered, not in the thinnest fraction but it was almost as if destiny was unsure of how it would soon unravel itself.

He had dreamed of the last day he had seen Ruler, like he so often did. His life on Earth as a homunculus was rather short, almost minuscule in the grand scheme of time. Some could say he never experienced life to the fullest, maybe he indeed hadn't in their eyes. However, during his short time in the fascinating country of Romania, one thing he was certain was real was his unchanging love of the woman his heart believed in, his soul longed for and dreamed every passing moment of: Ruler.

 _"Don't die! You can't die now!" Sieg begged her, holding her even closer. His fingers combed back her blonde hair and he let the feeling of her consume him. He was determined to memorize her every feature: Her pure amethyst-colored eyes, her wondrous beauty that scarcely felt even the slightest bit real, her soft-pale skin, and the special way she said his name. He loved her, he was certain of it._

Since the Heroic Spirit Saint George had left Ruler that momentous day, Sieg had yet to see Astolfo or even feel the slightest glimmer of a connection to his closest friend. It was odd, unnerving to say the least. Was Astolfo okay? Was Ruler still out of harm's way? Sieg cursed himself for not being there to protect them, to shield them from all those who had malicious intentions in their hearts. He believed in both of their strength, but couldn't stop blaming himself for not being there physically, to stand in support of their actions.

From all this time he had in this beastly domain to think back to the past and even dream of the future ahead, he'd finally concluded that he didn't regret saving mankind. If given an opportunity to do it all over again, he would without any hesitation. If he had but one regret, it would be that he couldn't save Ruler from condemning herself over the unchanging past or stop Astolfo from being forcefully returned to the confined barriers of the Throne of Heroes lands against Rider's will.

Speaking of the Throne of Heroes, surely this Governing Body that Astolfo had little respect for must know by now of Sieg's existence and his ultimate sacrifice for Earth. What did they think of him and his affections towards Ruler? Of Ruler's mutual feelings for himself? Would such a powerful group even come to accept it? He didn't feel at ease about it.

Sieg knew he couldn't just stand by and do nothing while Ruler continued to make the ultimate sacrifice to reunite with him and retrieve him from this world. He knew he must do something to help aide her. But what could he possibly do? It was very well possible that some creature here knew how to weaken the Reverse Side of the World's barrier or even gain entry to the Throne of Heroes. _Ruler, I will find you._

Sieg willed Fafnir's dragon body to start walking towards the West corners of the land. He didn't know why, but he felt as if it was the direction he must go. He didn't know if it were seconds, minutes, hours or even days that passed as he continued walking. The Grail was long out of his eyesight and he had yet to meet another creature in his path. _Ruler, what should I do? What do I do?_

Suddenly, a blatant white light emerged above the sky and Sieg had to squint his eyes in response. It almost appeared as if the beastly domain's barriers had lessened its strength in just the smallest margin. He looked from side to side and didn't immediately notice anything different from the flash of bright light that had just occurred. He hadn't imagined it, that much he knew. The proof was the way the wind was starting to pick up, the blue flower fields swayed furiously releasing petals as they moved.

Sieg knew the warmth of the evening breeze would soon release onto the land, inducing all the creatures back into their deep slumber. He forced his eyes to remain open, pushing Fafnir's body to go farther, go until he at least saw something other than the flower fields he'd grown accustomed to in this land. He couldn't fail Ruler, he must help. Somehow, he had to help. Tears started forming behind Fafnir's eyes and painful memories started flooding Sieg's desperation.

 _"Ruler!" Sieg cried out to her. His chest felt like a thousand-bombs had just exploded, he felt as if a thousand knives from every direction had hit his body all at once. This can't be happening._ _Please, please, please… Ruler, don't die. Not here, not like this. I want forever beside you, I want eternity with you next to me._ _This woman had stolen his heart, meaning and purpose without ever intending to_. _Stay with me here, Ruler… There must be a way. H_ _e couldn't stop the tears from falling, overwhelming him. He had never felt such strong emotions before this very moment._

No, I must keep going. I must keep moving, for Ruler's sake, for our future's sake. Fight the slumber, fight the deep sleep that's standing in the way of helping find her. She needs you. Ruler needs you dammit! His body became numb from the exhaustion of the sleep induced by the comforting warmth of the winds and it encased his vast body in its heavy influence.

Fafnir, no longer able to fight sleep's constricting control over him, collapsed and his eyes started to close ever so slightly. It was then, that Sieg saw a man approaching him on a Phantom War Horse. The horse's coat was pearl white and completely breathtaking, it's cobalt blue eyes saw right through the innermost part of Sieg's soul. What truly put him into a state of shock was the rider on the horse's back.

Sieg saw an eerily familiar tall man with an impressive athletic body build coming closer into view as the horse trotted forward at ungodly speeds toward Fafnir's location where he had fallen. This unidentified man had beautifully long sienna-brown curly hair that stopped just below his waist, his hair moving gently with the soft breeze of the land. His eyes were a delicate yet piercing cinnamon-tawny brown. He was wearing maroon-orange armor with silk white cloaks. _Why do you look familiar? Who are you?_ Fafnir forced his eyes to remain open.

"At last, I've found you Fafnir. I've traveled across the galaxy to find you. I wish it were under different circumstances but I'm under orders. Please know that Jeanne d'Arc, known to you as Ruler, loves you desperately. She loves you so dearly that she's willingly ready to throw away her very life to reunite beside you. You see, I love her too much as well. If she continues this feeble journey to find you, she will die. I cannot allow this. So, do not fight it, let death take you swiftly and I won't allow you to feel a thing Sieg. I owe you the honor of my name dragon. My name is Saint George, also known as Georgios, a Rider-Class Servant of Grail Wars. Let the Lord guide you and take mercy upon your warrior's heart," Georgios stated distressed.

Saint George considered Fafnir's stunning teal-green eyes who looked back with a look of puzzlement and dejection, as if the beast was looking past him. Nevertheless, Georgios lifted his mighty sword and urged his body to continue. He wished it hadn't come to this, how badly he wanted Ruler to not have the same heartbroken soul he'd been forced to deal with. He unleashed his sword and prayed that Fafnir die a painless death. _Forgive me, Jeanne._ _Forgive me, Sieg._

No wonder why this man had looked so familiar, this Heroic Spirit was Ruler's former fiancé. Sieg's heart beat wildly and he knew he couldn't stop what was about to happen next. Despite housing such a powerful and immense body of a dragon, his entire being was held down by the sweet promised sleep of the land. He couldn't let his eternity end like this. The moment Saint George's sword connected with Fafnir's neck, Sieg knew it was all over. Sieg began shutting his eyes and let his final moments be filled of the day he had officially met Ruler.

" _What name should I be calling you? Holy Maiden maybe?" he asked curiously thinking deeply to himself. The small smile on his face began turning into a frown. Ruler opened her eyes at the sudden question._

" _Oh, I am but a mere Ruler servant. Thus, I am unworthy of such a majestic title," Ruler replied kindly. She looked up to meet his eyes._

" _So then, is Ruler okay?" he asked as his small smile returned on his face._

" _Yes," she replied happily._

Right before Saint George's sword hit Fafnir's vulnerable neck, he saw just a flash of black and couldn't believe what he saw, a woman with bewitching gold eyes sparkled with hate and amusement. This woman had Ruler's identical body type except her eyes were a magnificent golden-yellow color. Her skin was as pale as a ghost, and hair was more of a grayish-silver color than Ruler's daisy blonde. Her battle amour and dress were ebony black. She looked completely opposite from Ruler yet strangely similar. _Ruler… Ruler… is that you?_

"Impossible! You… You… You're….," Georgios whispered astonished. This couldn't be happening to him. Not after all the battles, countless sacrifices and trials of faith. His blade was met with resistance by a black flag and he was sent flying backwards. Rider's horse Bayard howled in irritation in having been moved against his will. Saint George stroked Bayard's cheek and looked up to face the woman he hated above all others.

 _Lord, may I even ask why? Why allow this? Why must you allow Lucifer's loyal followers to walk the galaxy unscathed?_ Saint George knew this must be a nightmare and both his worst fear emerging as the present reality. This exact woman was the Heroic Spirit who had so cruelly and without remorse killed Violet all those years ago. Murdered Violet in cold blood and crushed her body beyond healing or even a miracle. _I haven't forgotten your evil face, worthless witch._

* * *

 _Flashback, Holy Grail War from Older Times_

"Get ready as your so-called fateful and almighty God's protection fails you miserably! Are you ready to be put out of your misguided misery? La Grondement Du Haine!" Jeanne Alter brashly declared. Her left hand stabbed her cursed black flag into the ground and lifted her right hand to point towards Saint George's direction. Jeanne Alter kindled the hottest and most destructive flames Georgios had ever seen. Her flames seared all around it to nothingness and turned the sky a blood red. The fire crackled loudly into the dark night and unleashed swiftly towards him.

"Just let me show you Avenger! The Lord's judgement day has arrived. Get ready Bayard, she's coming!" Saint George proudly stated as he put his heel into his horse's side. He continued boldly standing his ground, ready and prepared for the next attack. He lifted his trusted sword Ascalon toward the incoming flames. This sword would deliver him from those who intended harm and malice. With it, he would defend Violet and himself from all evil. This sword had the capability of piercing through any amour, an invincible weapon that would grant him the Greater Grail.

He would protect Violet, he would save her and ensure her victory. If anyone deserved the Holy Grail's ultimate wish, it was this young selfless woman. This blind woman who desperately wanted her sight back and to be free of a Mage's cursed destiny of fighting. _I will save you Violet, put your faith in my promise as your Servant. I will create a world where we can be together._

"Live my dear Georgios, don't fear for my safety. I've lived my life, though it was short, it was magical beside you. Please live and find a love that fills your heart. Thank you, thank you so very much for everything. I don't have one regret, not one!" Violet shouted as she rushed forward with all her might and shoved Saint George out of the way just moments before Avenger's flames connected with his body. _Please live my love, live and find a life of purpose Georgios. Lord, deliver me to your kingdom. I'm ready to go home._

"No, Violet!" Saint George screamed in response as he fell backwards with Bayard. Saint George was unable to react in time and stop Avenger's fatal blow. Seconds later, Violet's body was stabbed with countless steel and jagged stakes. Her once tan and smooth body was now transformed to black ash. The woman he loved was no longer alive. Her body consumed by this demonic woman's unforgiving flames that had been meant for him and him alone. _Why Violet, why did you leave me? God please, please God return her to me._

"Such a waste! Too bad your God wasn't here to save her, aye Georgios? Humans are such frail and disposable things. I love it! Revenge to all and to all a dreadful night," Avenger laughed wickedly as Violet died instantly. Jeanne Alter's flames consumed the land and roared hungrily in her vile path. Her white smile became larger and larger and the glee seeped out from her aurora. Her power increased tremendously and the ground shook violently from her power.

"You witch! You monster! God will never forgive you for this and I sure as hell won't!" Saint George screamed out in agony and hatred. All Georgios could see was red from his sudden rage. His tears poured from his eyes as he watched his precious Violet's fresh ashes fill the evening breeze and spread out in all directions. His eyes stung with sorrow. _You promised Violet, you promised you'd never leave my side. I will avenge you, if it's the last thing I do but it will be with my own power, the Lord is dead to me. If he existed, you'd still be here._

* * *

 _The Reverse Side of the World_

"All evil is here! You know full well who I am fool. Don't play the dummy with me, do you understand? I am an Avenger-Class Servant, most known as the powerful and feared Jeanne Alter in the flesh you God-loving phony. It's been a long time Saint George, hasn't it?" Avenger laughed in reply. Her sinful golden eyes mimicked the demonic fires of Hell itself. She swirled her cursed flag at an unimaginable speed in repeated circles, protecting Fafnir from a future blow by Saint George's sword.

" _Why do you want to enter such a terrible fight as the Grail War? To what do you hope to gain from such meaningless fighting. I'm afraid I don't understand. You see, this is my first Grail War fighting as a Servant," Georgios asked curiously. He looked across the room from the woman who had summoned him. Her dazzling lavender eyes shimmered in response and sand blonde hair blew across her face. Her sightless eyes wandered away from Saint George's location._

" _I will gain victory at the end of this Grail War. We both will, once we are granted victory I will wish for a world where I can free you from the chains of being a mere Servant to the Grail. I wish to be free from a Mage's destiny of fighting and advancing their skill set. You see, I was born to a noble household. I want a life free of Mage-craft. I want to see my children, my grandchildren and even my great grandchildren grow old without the burden of fighting in future Grail Wars. I want them to be free from the chains of such a sad fate. You may not understand now, but over time I just know you will. You're going to do incredible Georgios and together there is nothing we cannot accomplish," Violet whispered longingly. Her blind lavender eyes glistened with fierce determination._

"It's been many years since our last encounter Dragon Witch. You have no idea how long I've prayed for this day. You see, the day you killed Violet, I promised myself I'd continue to kill you time and time again. You don't belong in this world or any world for that matter. It was Ruler who brought me back to Christ, you made me dismiss my faith. You took away what was most important to me. Tell me, you protect Fafnir, but what do you have to gain from any of it?" Georgios asked irritated. So, it was true after all. Jeanne d'Arc had managed to summon this demon into life. _How could you do this Ruler, how could you stoop so low?_

"To what do I gain? Very fascinating question to ask after all this time apart. I suppose I gain amusement and a little fun. I will gain vengeance against those who burned me at the stake. Pity, you were smart to throw away your faith when you could. Faith is for the weak and childish. Fafnir will not die today, nor will he die tomorrow by your hands. I won't allow it. You get the picture handsome?" Avenger taunted. She had arrived just in time and wouldn't miss her moment of opportunity of putting one of God's loyal servants out of their misery.

"You know nothing of God nor His glory. Fafnir will die for Ruler to live. You took Violet, but I will not allow you to put Ruler in harm's way," Georgios replied bitterly. He braced Bayard to charge and was ready to at last strike down this mad woman and bring Violet the justice she deserved.

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk far too much Saint!" Avenger screamed in jubilation. She unleashed countless flames from her flag, and laughed madly into the air. She watched as the flower field turned to black ash around her. She would enjoy this far too much. _Are you watching Ruler as I strike down your former lover? To hell with him and to this overly peaceful land!_

The last image Sieg saw before returning to his slumber, was this woman named Avenger and the man Saint George clashing in a blindingly white collision. Angry shouts filled the air and flames burned the ground around them. The two Heroic Spirits recklessly shook the field and threatened to unleash an earthquake at their passionate fight, neither letting up until the other was defeated or dead.

Tomorrow Sieg may wake up and no longer exist in any universe, but tonight he would sleep. He tightened his memories of Ruler closer to his heart and promised himself, no matter what the cost, he would keep Ruler safe and out of harm's way to the very best of his abilities.

 _Ruler, are you listening? Please, where ever you are, stay safe, stay alive and know you're not alone in the journey back to each other._

He knew Avenger was somehow connected to Ruler, and if he woke up again he would find the connection and find his way back to Ruler's fateful side. Perhaps this was a random flux or a possibility of epic change. He didn't understand why Avenger was fighting hard to protect him, he had never even met her before today.

 _Ruler, who is this woman? I don't understand how she got here. Did you send her and most importantly can she be trusted? From this angle, I cannot see if she is a friend or foe to us._

Sieg heard nothing but the sound of bitter fighting and Avenger's flames crackle angrily.

 _Love of mine, do you see I'll never give up until you're beside me again, safe in my arms._

* * *

 _Throne of Heroes_

Astolfo dropped to his knees, his legs collapsing as if a great weight had been thrust upon his shoulders, an expression of disbelief across his face. "Georgios, how could you do this to Sieg…?" as Riders eyes began to swell with tears at the influential vision of Avenger and Saint George clashing with each other. "Master… please be okay. We're coming. Ruler and I are coming for you Sieg. Hold out just a little longer, okay?"

Rider cried out in torment into the bright morning light, helplessness consuming his soul.

 _Sieg…_

* * *

Thank you SO much everyone for being patient the past 3 weeks. I had finals and a crazy busy schedule (Received an A in Microbiology!) A huge thank you and hello to all the new followers/ favorites on this story the past few weeks as well. AHHH! It makes me that much more motivated to keep writing, you all brighten my life! An additional and meaningful thank you to **KitsuneRose16** , **Optimus Maximus** , **giacomoX** , and **derrickfoo0** for taking the time to review! I greatly appreciate the time you all put aside to review afterwards (Your loyalty is worth it all). I appreciate you guys dearly! Next chapter, answers will be revealed and super exciting events will be occurring. I hope you liked this chapter friends. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know your thoughts. (:


	13. Retribution

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Retribution**

 _Present Day, Throne of Heroes_

"Ruler, please! You're not thinking clearly. You're being foolish by letting your feelings cloud obvious rationality. If you go today, you'll surely die by Saber's sword! Die as in dead Jeanne d'Arc. Your memories will be wiped clean if you should be reborn. Never meant to reunite with Sieg. Isn't he why you got involved in this mess? To save him? To stand beside him? The Governing Body has already been paying close attention to our actions recently. Let Avenger handle it, she'll be okay and provide Sieg safety. Sure, she's a cranky fire cracker but she's our best bet. Don't go, I'm begging you," Nikola Tesla pleaded as he harshly grabbed Ruler's right arm, her back straight to him. He couldn't let her walk into a possible trap by the King of Knights.

Late yesterday evening Avenger had gone on a walk around the Star Classification region. After hours of no communication with Lancer and not returning to Nikola Tesla's safe domain at the designated time, Archer had been sent to go find her. Archer had found her a few hours later behind a large cave screaming bloody murder in a cold sweat. When he found her, her golden eyes didn't show any hatred or amusement for once, but eyes of sincere concern. Jeanne Alter looked up at Nikola Tesla with a somber face and began burning the cave around her into ash.

She told him that she had a vision that Saint George would enter the Reverse Side of the World by the King of Knights command tomorrow afternoon and his mission was to end Sieg's life for good. She was torn as to her next move, the flames around her burned intensely at her confusion. She said that she strangely wanted Sieg to live and for Ruler to see Sieg again one day. However, Avenger didn't want to save Sieg with Ruler believing Avenger only saved him for Ruler's sake.

Jeanne Alter hysterically laughed in disbelief when Archer had told the Dragon Witch that the reason she cared for Sieg's safety and Ruler's happiness was because it may be possible she had developed feelings for the homunculus through Ruler's former memories of him. The only way she would know why she desired his life to be spared is if she traveled to the beastly domain herself and discovered the reason behind her unusual feelings.

Eventually, Nikola Tesla had given Avenger the device he'd meant to give Ruler. He had finished making the contraption just a few days ago. He'd been meaning to tell Jeanne d'Arc but refrained. He didn't know why but maybe this was the reason he'd waited, for a moment such as this. He wanted to tell Ruler everything at once, but ultimately decided against it. He knew the time was not right with the Governing Body catching wind of their plan.

Since Avenger and Lancer both had beastly manifestations that belonged to that of the Reverse Side of the World, either of them could gain automatic entrance into the Reverse Side of the World by just carrying Tesla's machine and using a summoning seal to open a gate into the other universe. Since Lancer and Avenger were both born from Ruler's spirit core, Lancer and Avenger could communicate telepathically with each other and keep tabs on each world when the other was away. Avenger had taken off in a whirlwind of flames moments later and she'd made him promise her that he wouldn't tell Ruler of Avenger's vision of Sieg or her plans of saving him.

The next morning when Ruler and Archer had gone to Akio Tower to have their daily meeting with Astolfo, Astolfo had been bawling and distraught with his legs wobbling dangerously. Astolfo could barely stand as his body shook violently. Rider told Ruler through whispers that he'd seen Saint George in the Reverse Side of the World minutes away from taking Fafnir's life. Astolfo and Ruler both fell into each other's arms for several moments, unsure of the next step they would take together.

Finally, they came up with the solution of going straight to Akio Tower this evening and demanding audience with the King of Knights herself. Once meeting face to face with Saber, Ruler planned on requesting that Saint George's mission be stopped immediately and for the senseless killing of Fafnir to cease. If negotiations didn't work, Jeanne d'Arc planned on using La Pucelle as her last resort to force entry into the Reverse Side of the World as well as using Nikola Tesla's backup device if he could get it up and running today. It was then, he had told Ruler of Avenger's true reason behind Jeanne Alter's disappearance and her haunting vision. Anything to try and stop Ruler from making a choice she would regret later when it was far too late.

"Let go of me Archer. I've made up my mind long ago. If today is the day I am to die, so be it. I will not go down without a fight. When exactly did you plan on telling me that you sent Jeanne Alter to the Reverse Side of the World? She got there by none other than the device you'd been making to allow travel to the beastly domain. When did you plan on telling me of her vision of Sieg dying by Saint George's hands? As I feared, you're nothing but a conniving man, a meddler. I heard of this truth by Astolfo and his strong connection with Sieg. As I stated clearly before, let me go," Ruler replied irritated as she forced her arm out of Archer's firm grip and began running towards Akio Tower. _I'm coming Sieg, please wait just a little longer._

"Ruler! I never lied to you, please listen to me. It's important that Avenger went how she did. She may have saved Sieg's life. Right now, your trust should be on her, not yourself. If you go, you will perish. I care too much for you now Jeanne and for your future. We made a pact remember?" Nikola Tesla yelled out after her. _Please Ruler, don't let your golden light dimmer off this way. You mean far too much to too many people._

"Goodbye Archer, I must do what I have to now!" Ruler declared as she took off even swifter into the blazing hot afternoon wind. Ruler, Lancer and Rider were now running as fast as their legs would carry them to Akio Tower. The sun was beginning to lower into the green land's wake, an indication that tonight's sunset would soon fall upon the land in just an hour or so. Jeanne felt discouragement fill her to the core but she urged her legs forward. She would demand that Saber stop this nonsense once and for all.

Tonight, her crimson destiny would turn into a regrettable providence.

* * *

 _Flashbacks, Reverse Side of the World_

She lost track of how long she slumbered inside of her dreadful host, most known to all as the hailed and ever praised Jeanne d'Arc. How long had Avenger remained in her beastly form before Ruler had summoned her, preventing Jeanne Alter from taking root into the universe? If this was God's pathetic attempt to punish her for her sins, this was a far cry from it. Though her spirit stayed safety housed inside Ruler all these years, her physical manifestation of the dragon Beowulf stayed in the Reverse Side of the World's barriers.

Despite the hatred she felt for Jeanne d'Arc since being born into the galaxy against her will, she felt the slightest sadness for Ruler and the life she had lived prior to becoming a prisoner to the Great Holy Grail War. Jeanne Alter's distaste for Jeanne d'Arc was fueled by none other than Ruler's resistance to fight back against all those who had wronged her during her 19 years of life as a human. She had been birthed inside Jeanne the day of Ruler's cruel death. With endless time to ponder the past and dream of the future, Avenger thought only of poor little Ruler's past.

Throughout Jeanne's earlier days of human life, she claimed hearing God's commands at a young age. Her visions continued into early adulthood until the day of her death. She felt a greater sense of purpose in them which lead to complicated decisions that would decide her promised future. Although Avenger hadn't been brought forth quite yet, she could still see Ruler's past life through Jeanne's own eyes. Filled with nothing but the feeling of melancholy, Jeanne Alter began reliving Ruler's memories one by one for the umpteenth time.

" _Mother, the voices are becoming louder and louder. I believe in my very heart beloved mother, God let me be born to you and father for the sole purpose of me helping to save France from our English enemies and helping the great Charles become the true King of France. My mission is of the greatest importance. You've taught me the good Catholic way during my childhood and although I am unable to read or write, you've provided me an everlasting and deep love of God and his teachings. I know you may not understand yet, and you don't want me to go but I must. I truly know this is God's purpose for my life. I must do this," Jeanne confidently proclaimed. Her amethyst eyes shone with unwavering determination and purpose._

" _Jeanne…please. You have your whole life ahead of you. You're so young my love. The world is a terrible and war-filled place full of endless devastation. If this is God's plan, I'm afraid I just don't understand," Isabelle Rom_ _é_ _e also known as Isabelle d'Arc after her marriage to Jeanne's father looked to her 13-year-old daughter with uncertainty. Her beautiful and pure Jeanne was leaving and she knew there was no way to stop her. Jeanne had been hearing these voices for so many years already. She was Jeanne's mother and she'd never felt so helpless._

 _Isabelle knew she couldn't protect or save her daughter moving forward and her father may never understand. If this was God's will, she knew Jeanne was already in the Lord's hands but why her daughter? Why was she given this fate? Please, protect my baby, please protect my Jeanne God._

" _I love you my Jeanne, please if you remember anything, please remember this truth. In your absence I will pray daily for your safety and victory. Your home is here and your home it will stay. You're the light to this family and nothing will change this," Isabelle crushed Jeanne into a hug and started sobbing furiously. She stroked Jeanne's long daisy blonde hair back and prayed with all her might that one day her sweet Jeanne would return to them and God's plan for her life would be a wonderful one, one free of death or violence._

Avenger couldn't understand why Ruler kept this memory of her mother so bold and vivid, as if it was lived only yesterday. No matter how hard Jeanne Alter tried connecting with the image of this woman who had been Ruler's mother, she simply couldn't. It hadn't truly been her life after all, it had been the Maid of Orleans. Avenger didn't quite understand the concept of family nor these feelings of love that submerged Ruler's life and threatened to constantly drown her.

If Avenger felt this emotion called love, it would be to Ruler, even to this homunculus named Sieg that Ruler felt such deep devotion to and would go to any lengths to save. Jeanne Alter hated Ruler for letting Avenger experience such meaningless human emotions. Curse that blasted Saint for this. Still, Ruler was as close to family as Avenger had ever known. Not that Avenger had ever cared for such a trivial thing, but in her soul, she felt somehow drawn to Ruler's true happiness.

A world of devastation? That sounded like paradise to Avenger but to Jeanne d'Arc, that world wouldn't stand in the way of her destiny. Jeanne Alter felt Ruler's struggle between what was supposedly right and what was expected of her. She also witnessed what would be hard and full of trials if Ruler's visions of the future were to come to pass. Was the world ready for Ruler's light yet? Was the world just going to swallow her whole and let her memory die to nothingness?

* * *

 _Jeanne Alter's Perspective on Ruler's former life, Flashbacks of France – Earth_

Jeanne Alter saw Ruler in a traditional and slightly torn up farm girl's outfit, looking out onto the endless wheat field, daisies filled the air. Ruler's daisy blonde hair swayed gently with the wind and was filled with hay from the barn. Her face had speckles of fresh dirt from a hard day's work. Avenger felt as Jeanne's hand went towards the sunset and back down to her chest with hesitation. Jeanne Alter hopelessly wanted to stand beside Ruler to comfort her, assure her that her mother knew nothing and only Ruler could decide the right choice for her future ahead.

Ruler never forgot this late-night conversation with her mother. Jeanne d'Arc wanted desperately to stay with her mother, siblings and father and have a normal life but she still felt torn. She still felt as if something greater in the world was calling her name, whispering her destiny. She knew she had two choices at the end of it all. The first choice and most obvious was to live her life happily on a farm in the countryside, become a loyal and dutiful wife to her husband and raise her future children to be good people of the land.

Her father, Jacques d'Arc from their village of Domremy, in Northeastern France had already attempted to arrange a marriage for her to a good man of their village, Pierre Liavone. Pierre had been a kind childhood friend Jeanne would play with in the wheat fields every day. She cherished his company and knew he would love her dearly if they were to wed. He would be a fine man to her and their children. Ultimately, she knew this would bring her parents the most satisfaction and peace of mind. Despite this, she couldn't bring herself to see happiness in this life, only regret for what could have been if she followed her heart and listened to God's mighty voice.

The second option believed to be impossible and a far-fetched dream was for her was to choose to fight for the King, for God's greater plan. Jeanne didn't have to think too long for her final decision, she knew she cared only to serve her country and her God above. From that late-night conversation with her mother at 13 years old, 3 years passed and she enjoyed every moment she had with her family and Pierre. She knew in her heart, one day she must leave them to fulfill God's will.

On Jeanne's 16th birthday she left at first morning's light on Pierre's family horse and was never to be seen by most of her village or dear parents again. She took off as fast as the horse would take them, and tears fell backwards onto the dirt pathway behind her. Jeanne knew her past was now behind her and no matter how much it hurt to be separated from the only life she'd ever known, she must continue to follow her heart's desires. _The steps of a good man are ordered by the Lord: and he delighted in his way. Though he falls, he shall not be utterly cast down: for the Lord uphold him with his hand._

Knowing this would somehow lead her closer to God's path for her life, she ultimately surrendered her childhood innocence and would later become a vastly popular figure of France. She took a step of faith forward regardless of sounding like a lunatic and continued her journey to make court in front of the King and make her plea.

 _Mother, Father, I love you. Nothing will ever change this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I must do this. Father, you will soon discover that I've notified our local court that I should be free to choose my path and marriage. They've sided with me and as such I've decided to take a vow of chastity, if I were to marry Pierre this vow couldn't be made possible. Goodbye, goodbye and thank you._

As Jeanne traveled, she told the commoners of the countryside of the plans she was destined to make into actions for the good of the country and for the King. She told of the Lord's wonderful visions she'd been blessed with and that she had come to deliver the King to victory from the greedy English hands. Many were cautious of her, but most believed her tale, wanting strongly to believe in an underdog. So many people sick and tired of the English burning their lands to the ground, leaving them with nothing but a broken country and a forgotten dream of freedom.

While making the journey to his castle, Jeanne cut her hair short and decided it would be best to dress in men's clothing from there on out. Jeanne looked across the room at the mirror reflecting her dirtied image. _Who are you? You are not the woman the people and King need. They need stronger, better and more holy. Become what God expects of you Jeanne d'Arc._

Her clothes were muddy and reeked of days in the countryside and awful weather conditions. She had just gathered enough money to buy a knife and a loaf of bread to eat so she could cut her hair and calmed her hungry stomach. She knew it wasn't safe for a woman to travel alone and her long hair stood out like a sore thumb so she continued cutting her daisy blonde hair until it stood even at her chin's level.

As she cut her hair, she let all doubt escape with the thick locks of blonde. Her long hair was one of the last reminders of her dearly missed home and the life she'd passed up. _I will prevail, Lord guide me._ Memories of the past and her mother braiding her hair filled her heart. Soft tears began dropping from Ruler's eyes. She was thankful for the sweet memories. Nonetheless, she persisted on.

At first, she was rejected during her stay at Vaucouleurs, a nearby location loyal to King Charles. People wouldn't give her the time of day and many times she had been threatened to be killed for her mumbling nonsense. However, Jeanne knew the way to the King would be through trials and tribulations. God had never promised her an easy victory. The moment her visions had begun, she knew the path in front of her wouldn't be a smooth path but a difficult one that most couldn't endure. She knew that was why she had been chosen to do it.

" _God gave a little girl visions? Go home and play with your dolls. Run home to your father and get wed like any other worthless girl of the marvelous country of France. You're no match for our armies and at any second we could order your death. Get in line, we all want King Charles to prevail over the bloodied English. You won't help anyone, get the hell out of here and stop wasting everyone's time!" Robert de Baudricourt screamed at her angrily as he threw her onto the nearby concrete. Robert de Baudricourt was known as the King's representative of the land nearby._

Jeanne knew she would never reach the King unless she persuaded Robert de Baudricourt to help aide her and believe her honest mission. So, she came back every day and risked her life knowing at any moment, Robert could demand her head or burn her for the words she spoke out loud. Finally, on the third attempt, the man at last believed her and provided her a military escort to help provide support on the journey to the King's dwelling place.

During her 11-day voyage to Chinon, it didn't take long for Jeanne to gather loyal followers who believed her to be the woman in the prophecy destined to save France and the King from hardship. Many tales were told of her glory, beauty and faithfulness to God and to the King himself.

Her voyage had at last come to an end. After a few days to recuperate from her long travels, she met with the King of France in person and told of France's glory if he were to help aide her. They spoke in secrecy and none other than the two of them were allowed in the room. King Charles didn't know what about Jeanne d'Arc made him believe her, but she was like an angel who had been delivered straight to his doorstep from the great God himself. King Charles the Seventh wanted Jeanne to be the one who fought for his crown in the King's place as her name started gaining doting admiration among the commoners of France.

Jeanne Alter on the other hand, didn't trust King Charles, not even for a second. He reminded her of a venomous snake, always in the dark shadows of the night, ready to take pitiful joy in swallowing an unguarded mouse whole without the slightest remorse in his nonexistent heart. She wanted to burn that sadistic young King to the ground, she just knew he would turn his back on Ruler.

Ruler couldn't see it, so blinded by that awful God's will. If God loved Jeanne d'Arc so much, why did he let her suffer so? Why did he not protect her from the snake of all snakes? The distrustful, unworthy piece of trash. He who made his kingdom and built France off the hard work and blood of others. Yet, Avenger couldn't do a damn thing. She watched as Ruler's life continued.

Fight after fight, battle after battle, Jeanne d'Arc gained unmatched fame through her incredible victories and young age of accomplishment. Her once virtuous hands turned into crimson blood hands belonging to that of a woman who led hundreds of young men to their premature deaths. All for what one may ask? For the country's well-being, to preserve the King's hold on it all and the honorable trust she held in the Lord's master plan. She continued forward, never wavering.

Jeanne d'Arc felt bitterness and heartbreak begin to take root into her once untainted heart, her soul suffered. Ruler endured her heart's agony while witnessing her men's lives being lost forever to Earth, claiming it was in God's righteous name and they would be rewarded greatly in Heaven. Each regrettable death of her men, she promised the armies it would be the very last one. After each victory, she retired to her General's tent. Once inside, she screamed so loudly that her body would involuntary contort in response until her voice gave out and throat went deathly numb.

It was during this time that she was given conditional protection from the King against the Church from prosecuting Jeanne d'Arc for heresy if she kept winning his battles. As a result, the Church viewed her as a lying little girl who threatened the Church's power among the country while the King viewed her as a valuable pawn to be used at his digression. Jeanne was no fool. She knew of the King and Church's hidden agendas but continued turning a blind eye to it. Ruler knew if she was truly fulfilling God's plan for her life, when the time would come for her life to be sacrificed for God's glory and as retribution for the lives she'd let die, she wouldn't fight nor question it.

Alas, the Battle of Paris arrived when Jeanne d'Arc finally entered the depths of despair and awful misfortune. After Ruler lost that crucial fight, it created unfavorable conditions among the King and the Church where she lost their protection. The Church always viewing her as nothing but a threat to Christian views in their day and age could at last eliminate her from the overall equation.

Bishop Pierre Cauchon called trial for Jeanne d'Arc and her fate, knowing they had no intention of sparing her despite all she had accomplished for the King and the beloved country of France. Little did Jeanne d'Arc know at the time but after her death, she would later be known as the Patron Saint of France, the Maid of Orleans, and be praised as a national hero of the country of France. None of that mattered at that point. Avenger watched as Ruler withdrew herself into the most desolate places of her heart.

It was because of Ruler's weakness to fight back following the proclamation of her death, that Avenger was born into the farthest depths of Ruler's soul. The day Jeanne d'Arc heard news of the demand for her death after claiming her to be a witch, Ruler never ran from it. No, the Saint gladly embraced it knowing the moment Jeanne set foot inside the King's kingdom, an unfair trial would be held for her life and she would at last pay the final price for a temporary peace. She willingly accepted this appalling fate as if this was God's glorious will. Not once did Ruler wish ill will upon her prosecutors. Avenger hated Ruler terribly for their misguided and pathetic demise.

Avenger guaranteed herself upon Jeanne's burning at the wooden stake, she would be reborn and avenge Ruler. Why? Regardless of Ruler and Avenger's vastly different ideals, Avenger cared terribly for Jeanne d'Arc. While Ruler may be viewed as the innocent angel of the two, Avenger was the farthest person from a Saint. Thus, Ruler held onto God and Jeanne Alter preferred to be a loyal follower of the Fallen Angel himself, Lucifer. Jeanne Alter's greatest wish was for the eyes of every human she killed to look at her as if she were Lucifer in the spine-tingling flesh just moments before scorching their skin midnight black, their ashes filling the unforgiving night.

Jeanne Alter only sought one thing upon every summoning onto Earth: Revenge. She wanted those who burned Ruler at the stake and mankind itself to be crushed into nothingness for eternity without ceasing. Avenger wanted to be the only one who was their ultimate demise, the last face they would ever see during the Grim Reaper's final call. She knew Ruler would never wish for such a sad fate of those who had taken her life, preaching of God's forgiveness and that she had made peace with her death long ago. Avenger knew it was all complete nonsense.

After her first summoning into a Grail War, Jeanne Alter ruthlessly murdered all the family's descendants who had been responsible for burning Jeanne d'Arc at the stake years prior. She killed parents, grandparents and even innocent children. She didn't even feel a smidgen of remorse for those unworthy pieces of scum. She entered their homes at the darkest part of the night easily bypassing security. Upon waking up to Avenger's cruel golden eyes and sick smirk staring back at them, they begged for their lives uncontrollably, stating they would do anything in their tear-stricken and fearful faces, even prayed to a God that wouldn't help them. Avenger knew they were all frauds, caring only for their meaningless lives.

Avenger found sick pleasure from their desperate and useless pleas as her metal stakes pierced their fragile bodies moments later. The sound of their suffering cries upon their dying breath was by far the most enjoyable part as their bodies turned to worthless ash by her talented flames. Avenger found comfort in their deaths and sought for more bloodshed. She loved the look of crimson and black flesh. Avenger utterly hated humans, viewing them as distrustful ants made only for fueling her flame's destruction and chaos.

Thus, her hatred of humans had brought her to this day and age. Surprisingly, she had been summoned by Ruler herself to help Jeanne d'Arc return to the one man she'd ever had feelings of love for. _Sieg… who are you to Ruler and why is Ruler willing to risk everything that her holy life strived for?_ Ruler's feelings for Sieg were so out of character for the Holy Maiden that Avenger couldn't help but feel drawn to protect Ruler and Sieg's reunion someday into the future. That's why she fought as hard as she did for Ruler and why she would continue to risk her life, time and time again without ever having been asked for the Maiden of Orleans quest of eternity in peace.

* * *

 _Present Day, Reverse Side of the World_

Avenger couldn't recall how long she had been fighting with Saint George. Miles and miles of the land around them was burned obsidian black and the air scorched their faces a bright pink from the heat of her ever-burning vindictive flames. She had de-armed Georgios quite some time ago earlier in their fight from his sword. She knew of its remarkable ability and knew the moment it met with her flames, it would be game over for them both. Saint George could barely stand up as most of his clothing had been burnt and body was filled with countless second-degree burns.

Despite his severe injuries that would have let a normal Heroic Spirit unable to move, he continued fighting a fruitless battle. He met her blow for blow and kept screaming bible verses at her with each move as if the Lord would stop her. Jeanne Alter grew tired of his insolence, throwing metal stakes in his direction and quite a few of them hit his arms, legs and finally his abdomen, none fatal however. Blood poured from his body's wounds and just started slowly escaping from his mouth. He couldn't even stand properly anymore as his legs threatened to give out from total exhaustion.

"It's over Saint. Surrender and I'll let you walk free. This isn't fun fighting a dead man grieving for his long dead lover. Do us all a favor and move the hell on with your life!" Avenger cried with hostility. Avenger put a hand through her silver hair and threw her black flag into the ground. Jeanne Alter gradually walked over to Saint George and slammed her black heeled boot across his handsomely bloody face. His face smacked against the coal stained earth beneath them.

Saint George couldn't even feel his face anymore, his body grew colder with each blow from Jeanne Alter. He had to avenge his beloved Violet, he must save his pure Ruler. He inhaled a vast amount of black dirt from when his face had connected with the ground from Avenger's last blow. Why couldn't he defeat this demon? Why does the Lord continue to abandon him so during his darkest of hours right when he needed God most? _I'm sorry Ruler… I'm sorry Violet. I fear I'm no match for the devil herself._

Avenger lifted a clump of Saint George's dirtied tawny hair upwards and brought forth a metal stake into her hands. She spit on his left cheek as his eyes could barely remain open from the pain. She knew she had to put this man out of his misery so she could ensure Sieg's survival. If this man lived, Sieg would die. If Sieg died, Ruler would never be allowed peace, a life of her own.

"You asked me earlier why I wish to protect Fafnir? I wish to protect Fafnir for Ruler. You see, you never knew or met Jeanne d'Arc in her human life. I was born the day her death was announced to the masses. Jeanne as a little girl was chained to the dreaded hands of fate. Always held prisoner to some made up God, a stupid little King who couldn't fight his own damn battles and even to these screwed up Grail Wars as a Heroic Spirit. Ruler never let herself feel anything or follow her heart. When Sieg came along, it was the first time Ruler allowed something to herself. If Ruler can be allowed this, it is my wish. I'm not a monster, or maybe I very well am in your eyes. It doesn't matter to me. It's something I will bear the burden of because if Ruler can move on, Lancer and I can also pass on peacefully. If I have this wish, I will never be defeated by someone as pathetically weak as you," Avenger whispered softly into Saint George's left ear.

She dropped him carelessly back onto the ground and began walking away. Jeanne Alter opened a gate back to the Throne of Heroes and booted up Tesla's device. Avenger knew Ruler was somehow in danger, she could feel Lancer's fear begin to flood into her memories and felt as Ruler began to give into despair of some vision Avenger would never allow to come to pass. _You will live you damn Saint, live and shut your stupid mouth so we can all keep moving._

"Why? Why won't you kill me," Georgios murmured in bewilderment. He tried lifting his head and moving his body off the ground but was met with horrific suffering from all the damage his body had taken the last several hours. Why was this demon allowing him to live? Why not kill him as she had ruthlessly murdered his Violet from so long ago?

"Don't misunderstand me. I would burn you without a second's hesitation bogus Saint. It's as simple as I just don't give an ass about any of it right now. Live another day and thank that stupid little God from above for it. I just don't care but Jeanne d'Arc is in danger. If you're in the Reverse Side of the World, Sieg isn't safe so pass out already," Avenger replied annoyed. _Damn!_ This Saint was really starting to bug her.

Georgios felt his body being thrown over Avenger's back and watched as Fafnir's sleeping form disappeared into the background. He'd never been an Avenger, so maybe he would never understand. As he felt his eyes give into sweet slumber, images of Ruler and Violet came forth into his mind.

 _Ruler… Violet… I have… failed…_

* * *

 _Present Day, Throne of Heroes_

Akio Tower had at last come into full view and Ruler couldn't believe she was just a little bit away from meeting the King of Knights after so long apart. They had shared such a close friendship and mutual respect for the other, all until Ruler's return to the Throne of Heroes. Jeanne realized the immense responsibility Saber had with being the head of this universe, but she wouldn't stand by and continue to do nothing as Saber selfishly took Sieg's life, for what? A misguided sense of justice? An awful attempt at keeping this land 'peaceful'?

Ruler, Lancer, and Rider all stopped near the top of the hill as they saw two faint images in the distance come into view. One was shimmering a bright gold with an ego as big as a mountain, and the other with the sword anyone could recognize from a hundred miles away: Excalibur.

Jeanne felt her knees sway slightly as she could feel the limitless power of the two leak into the land around them, daring anyone present to challenge their ultimate authority.

"Ruler! Watch out!" Jeanne Alter Santa Lily and Astolfo both pushed Ruler backwards, as their bodies became encased in Gilgamesh's Golden Chains. They both struggled to free themselves from their tight grip but to no avail. They watched as Gilgamesh and his golden armor clanked forward toward them while holding a glass of red wine in a golden cup. He sipped it slowly as he looked at the prey he'd caught within his divine net. His eyebrow raised in humor.

"Foolish little mongrels, don't fight my honorable rule," Gilgamesh smiled spitefully. He raised his shoulders carelessly and laughed into the space around them. His laugh echoed throughout the land.

Ruler couldn't react in time as she saw The King of Knights dash towards her at an unreasonable speed. Jeanne wouldn't make it, she couldn't possibly defend herself in time. Was this it? Was this how it all ended? Her vision, or should she now say her reality was coming into pass so soon?

 _Suddenly, Jeanne opened her enchanting amethyst eyes to that of the present and the promise of her future withered into oblivion as she felt the King of Knight's mighty sword connect with her chest, rendering Ruler's spirit core shattered and useless._

Jeanne closed her eyes and waited for the blow in her vision that she knew would soon follow. _Death… am I truly ready for you again? No, Sieg… Sieg… Sieg…_

Arturia's sword was met with resistance as another knight appeared out of nowhere and propelled the King of Knights a hundred feet backwards. Ruler opened one of her eyes to see why she hadn't felt Excalibur pierce her flesh quite yet. Instead, she saw someone from what seemed like eternity ago. The newcomer was clad in white and red armor, wearing a helmet with menacing horns coming out the sides.

 _Saber… of… Red?_

"Why hello Father. Been a long time, hasn't it?" Mordred snickered in pleasure underneath her helmet.

The King of Knights looked to the Knight of Treachery with repulsion and awe. After all these years in the Throne of Heroes and not once had her supposed son sought her out, yet alone seen Mordred anywhere in the same vicinity as Arturia.

"The honored guest has arrived at last children! I've come to save your ass Ruler and Astolfo so please refrain from bowing to your revered knight in shining armor. A fallen knight doesn't go back on their word too often these days. Anyway, am I too late for the party ya filthy bastards?" Mordred sneered with merriment. Mordred's helmet the Secret of Pedigree released upwards, revealing her smirking and elated face.

She was going to enjoy defeating that dick of an old man once and for all. If she had never met that homunculus Sieg, he never would have shown her the way. The true way to sappy happiness and Kingship was much too overrated for her taste. _Thank you Sieg, I owe my next victory to you._

Saber of Red looked to Ruler and Astolfo's astonished faces and just rolled her eyes at their stupid looks. She couldn't help being born with her amazing good looks or all enticing power, could she now? _How typical, it seems some people never change._

Mordred tilted her head to the side and tauntingly lifted Clarent Blood Arthur over her head to lay behind her back, waiting patiently for the King of Knight's next move.

 _Just you watch me Father, this time I'll truly cream your sorry ass into oblivion._

* * *

Hello party people, I've missed you all! Thank you for being so patient. A huge THANK YOU and hello to all the new followers/ favorites on this story the past few weeks AHHH! It makes me that much more motivated to keep writing, you all brighten my life! An additional and meaningful thank you to all my incredible individuals who took the time to review ( **Nerf585** , **Hashirama 1710** , **Guest** , and **giacomoX** ). I greatly appreciate the time you all put aside to review afterwards (Your loyalty is worth it all). I appreciate you guys dearly! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know your thoughts. (:


	14. Treachery and Understanding

(100% of the credit and ownership goes to the creators of Fate/Apocypha. I do NOT own any of it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Treachery and Understanding**

 _Flashback, Battle of Camlann, 539 After Death (AD)_

"Where is King Arthur?! Show yourself to me King of Knights!" demanded Mordred angrily. She ruthlessly slashed yet another weak knight's arm off as his fluids spilled out profusely like a water hose over the battle field. She threw her all-powerful sword into the bloodied ground and caught her breath as her lungs pleaded for oxygen. She was growing tired of this, cutting down these disposable chess pieces. She wanted the ultimate Mastermind behind this battle plan to appear.

Mordred strongly believed that the only reason she had never been recognized by King Arthur as the heir to the throne was because of King Arthur's disgust and hatred of her mother Morgan. Mordred all her life had trained until she bled, fell frequently from physical exhaustion and had pushed herself to the breaking point time and time again. She had loved her father more than life itself and held close to her the beloved image King Arthur was for the nation of Britannia.

But how was that love and undying loyalty repaid after all these years? Disgust and emotionless disdain from her father. Mordred had come to realize that her father would only see her as a tainted existence, staining his perfect name. _Fuckin' Bastard!_ The rejection from the King of Knights fueled her catastrophic anger that she would soon unleash on the famously renowned Arturia Pendragon.

She looked out onto the vast battle field and took in the sight of the hundreds of men she had taken the lives of. Swords were spewed across the field, the musty smell of fresh blood oozed from the land and the sky appeared an ominous combination of maroon, orange and yellow making it appear as an uncontained wildfire. It was then that Mordred felt the King of Knight's bold presence silently challenging her to battle, toward the direction of the sun which was blazing a golden-yellow sunset directly behind the King of Knights, making Arturia appear as an unscathed God.

The Knight of Treachery whipped her head around quickly to meet her long-awaited opponent. The King of Knights was standing at the very top of the hill. The top part of Arturia's face was darkened grey with deeply-rooted disgust. King Arthur wore her traditional battle gear. Wearing shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned royal blue cloth underneath. Her amour appearing unrefined and unaesthetic, yet Arturia Pendragon radiated with an unrivaled majestic beauty, her strength unmatched by the thousands. Her green eyes were tinted with betrayal, soft skin covered in dust and blood from battle. _Father, you finally show yourself._

"How's this? Do you see King Arthur? Your kingdom will end here! This is revenge for not relinquishing the thrown to me!" shouted Mordred proudly. Under her helmet, she wore a sickly grin and forced her muscular body to keep going. She was absolutely exhausted from her previous fighting throughout the day with the King of Knight's loyal subjects, but she wanted this final battle with her father above all else. She would prove her worth at last and make King Arthur pay for never seeing Mordred as an equal.

Arturia Pendragon looked down upon the Knight of Treachery. She almost pitied Mordred. Mordred was behaving as an uncontrolled spoiled child, so Arturia knew she must be the one to bring down the unforgiving hand of justice upon her. She set aside all emotions and the betrayal she felt toward Mordred, focusing all her energy in the final fight of Battle of Camlann that would soon begin.

It was of the utmost importance that she brings civil-rest amongst her subjects and upon the great nation of Britannia again. The King of Knights raised her sword, so it stood raised to the sky, centering it directly in front of her. Her right and left hand tightly gripped the sheath of her commanding sword Excalibur. She braced herself for Mordred's next move.

"Humph! Do you hate me? Do you detest me that much? Is it because I am a child of a witch? Answer me, Arthur!" Mordred screamed out in defiance. She wanted answers from her sorry excuse of a life. She wanted her disappointed father to explain her unjustified actions toward this bastard. Mordred ran forward and trail-lined it straight for her father. She would make Arturia pay the ultimate price for her foolishness, Arturia Pendragon would pay for it with her very own life.

King Arthur's sword Excalibur met with Mordred's sword Clarent fiercely, creating a large amount of searing hot sparks that flew in all directions. The sheer power of Mordred's father's blow from the feared Excalibur sent her flying backwards harshly until she could stabilize her feet on the ground. The King of Knight's sword flew from Arturia in the opposite direction, rendering her weaponless. Arturia Pendragon stood powerfully straight as she looked Mordred dead in the eye.

"I have never once thought of you as detestable," King Arthur replied thoughtfully as she called forth another colossal sized formidable sword in her hands, pointed it accusingly in the direction of Mordred. "The reason I did not relinquish the throne…," the King of Knights called out unwavering.

Mordred quickly braced herself for another attack, pointing her sword in the direction of her father once again. Her heart beat wildly from Arturia's most recent confession. Mordred wanted her father to continue speaking but feared what was next.

Without warning and at an ungodly speed, Mordred didn't have the time to react to her father's next offensive attack. Mordred's pupils turned into surprised slits, unknowingly letting her guard down for only a moment therefore allowing the King of Knight's blade to connect with Mordred's body, rendering a monstrous, gaping hole inside her abdomen.

"…. Was because you do not have the capacity to be King," King Arthur steadily stated as she harshly pushed forward her sword even deeper through Mordred's center, crushing Mordred's bones as she went. The overwhelming strength of the King of Knights final blow caused Mordred's protective helmet to break into thousands of pieces on the battle field, exposing her pale face as blood began trickling down from her mouth due to the internal damage her father had inflicted.

Mordred felt her vision becoming black and the pain was just too much for her. The second her Father unforgivably removed her sword out of Mordred's body, Mordred saw the scorching red-hot blood rapidly explode out in front of her body, leaving Mordred to bleed out in moments, maybe even seconds.

Mordred felt the blood that had just started trickling out of the left side of her mouth, begin steadily pooling out. She was experiencing the most excruciating pain imaginable to man and then she felt her body begin to lose its life and go deathly numb.

Mordred knew the Grim Reaper had at last come for her and she was about to enter death's doorstep. _Is this how it all ends, Father? Dammit, damn it all._ Without realizing it, Mordred took the small sliver of an opportunity and used her last remaining energy to stab her trusted sword Clarent straight into her father knowing it was her final act of defiance against the King of Knights.

Suddenly, the King of Knights felt agonizing pain as she felt Mordred's sword piece her abdomen, leaving a mortal wound in her body. Her eyes became huge once she realized she had unconsciously let her guard down, letting this purely avoidable event occur.

"Fa...th...er.…," Mordred whispered out as she felt her vision go completely black and the Knight of Treachery's body went lifeless, collapsing to the ground into a silent heap of flesh.

Arturia Pendragon looked down upon her newly inflicted wound. She put her hand over it futilely attempting to cease the immense amount of blood spilling out but to no avail, staining her battle gloves a bright red in the process. The King of Knights abruptly fell to her hands and knees. Her breathing became ragged as more blood continued to pool out of her now actively dying body. Every breath she took stabbed her to the core and hurt beyond comprehension.

She knew her time was now limited in this world. The King of Knights watched her life dreams crumble and felt her tears threatening to escape behind her eyes to drown the world in sorrow. _So, this… is my destiny?_

The Knight of Treachery felt her soul release from her physical body and exit the World of the Living. Therefore, leaving her on the defeated side of the Battle of Camlann and losing against the glorious King of Knights. All she had wanted her whole life was to be accepted by Arturia and to have been called her son, just once. _We will meet again Father, I'm sure of it. Next time, I will defeat you and take your damned title of King you bloody ass bastard._

* * *

 _Present Day, Universe Throne of Heroes_

"Leave the God loving fool of a Holy Maiden alone King Arthur. Your final opponent will be me Father," Mordred stated looking up to meet the ice-cold gaze of the one person she admired most above any other in this world. Not once in the hundreds of years upon living in the Throne of Heroes had she let herself see King Arthur. She had spent all this time in hiding analyzing her father's documents in detail, reviewing every battle document stating King Arthur's strengths and weaknesses. She unknowingly had been preparing just for this very moment.

"Foolish Knight of Treachery. All these years living amongst one another and you never sought me out, not once. Why the sudden change of heart, for a homunculus boy none the less? I had strongly hoped you had learned your lesson during the Battle of Camlann. You had such raw power, untouched potential even, that you let become tainted in dissatisfaction and yet here you are standing in my way of justice again? Traitor!" Arturia Pendragon called out in anger.

"I believed that by taking the title of King was what I truly desired all those years. I sought revenge and to prove my worth as being far superior to you King of Knights. My dear friend and former Master Kairi Sisigou helped me discover what was always deep within myself, so you see I seek battle now from you in a completely different perspective," Mordred called out in resolve. She felt the spirit of Kairi Sisigou with her and relived her last memory of him. Mordred smiled wickedly and boldly charged forth at the Knight of Knights so fast, Arturia couldn't track her moments as she once could. Today, Mordred would win. Today she would finally triumph once and for all. _Watch out Arthur, I don't feel like fucking losing bastard, not now nor ever._

* * *

 _Flashback, Deep Within the Hanging Gardens of Babylon_

"Oh, I see. You and I are the same. I suppose I was lying to myself too but I finally get it now. My father didn't seek the throne to gain comfort from sparkling jewels. He wanted to be King for the sake of the stones that lie on the side of the road. Well that explains it than. I guess I won't be dreaming about the Sword Selection anymore because I no longer need it," Mordred stated content. She wasn't coming out of this Grail War as the winner but she sure felt like one.

She looked upon the rock she was holding in her left hand and couldn't stop smiling. All this time and it had taken her this long to realize this simple truth. For the first time in such a long time, she felt free. She knew the path she must take while moving forward.

"That so? I bet you would have been a good King," replied Kairi Sisigou kindly. His Servant always surprised him at the most unexpected times. He was very fortunate to have met her during his final months. He took a long smoke from his cigarette and felt his wounds start to overcome his consciousness.

"Tell me something Saber. It was fun for you… Right?" asked Kairi Sisigou curiously. He felt his body go numb and was fighting to keep his eyes open behind his darkened sunglasses. His last wish in this world was to hear his Servant's honest reply.

Mordred looked to her Master and thought for a few moments about his question. Humans were too funny with wanting dying requests but her Master was too proud to say it was his. "Of course, it was Master, thanks to you," Mordred looked over to him gently. Her smile was soft but it glowed. She would be sad to see him go. Then she looked over to see his fingers go limp, dropping his final cigarette and observed him die peacefully.

Mordred felt herself begin to dematerialize and knew she was heading back to the Throne of Heroes. _Father had fun in the end too, I'm sure of it._ She shut her eyes, turned her head to face forward and embraced herself for the future to follow the end of this eye-opening Holy Grail War.

The Knight of Treachery wanted to tell her father upon her return that she had finally found the strength to forgive him and no longer sought his title or glory, maybe even understood him a bit better after all this. But what was the fun and glory in that sappy shit?

* * *

 _Universe Throne of Heroes_

Lancer helplessly watched on the sidelines beside Astolfo while still being restrained by Gilgamesh's chains. She watched as Ruler began to give into despair and drop to her knees mere seconds before the King of Knight's blade was about to meet Jeanne's spirit core. She observed Ruler's eyes fill with disbelief, abandonment and then sorrow. Helpless, she prayed that somewhere, someone would save Ruler. As if God had destined it, her savior had arrived in the nick of time to deliver Ruler's temporary safety. _Ruler… Ruler, you're not alone, not anymore. Avenger is coming, and I won't leave your side. Be strong my dear Jeanne._

Joan of Arc Alter Lily, represented both Jeanne d'Arc and Jeanne Alter in two very different ways. Lancer is the embodiment of the childhood innocence that Jeanne d'Arc had discarded at a young age when she started hearing the calling from God. As a result, Jeanne was never able to develop into a normal girl, free to play with dolls, dream of her own family, or leisurely gossip about boys. Instead, Jeanne d'Arc had chosen to become the destined Holy Maiden to deliver France to freedom. In giving up her own freedom and childhood treasures, Lancer was born deep within Ruler's heart all those years ago. Joan Alter Lily was the aftermath of Ruler choosing seriousness instead of playfulness, passion instead of passiveness, and the adult perspective instead of a child's bright unparalleled outlook.

On the other hand, Joan Alter Lily was also viewed as the child version of Jeanne Alter, as they both looked near physically identically and wished for a different ending for Ruler's eternity. Lancer was neither good like Jeanne d'Arc, nor was she evil like Jeanne Alter. Constantly apprehensive of whether she agreed with Ruler's morals and values or Avenger's. All she knew for sure was that she wanted to be her own individual, free to pick her own path that was a combination of both Ruler and Avenger's goals. _Ruler… Avenger…_

For as long as Lancer knew, she had always been in the background of the two other versions of herself. A child, free to choose their own destiny. She watched as Avenger's anger consumed her, and Ruler's kindness drowned her. Joan Alter Lily yearned desperately for the freedom of choice to deliver goodness to those that deserved it yet punish those that wronged others. She desired that same freedom that Ruler had sacrificed for her mission to serve the good God above.

She solemnly remained in the Reverse Side of the World by Avenger's side in their beastly manifestations, waiting and waiting, but for what she was unsure. The day Jeanne d'Arc had summoned them, Lancer knew she wanted to make her mark on their lives, a mark of purpose and defiance to those that hadn't believed in Ruler, nor let her grow up as any other French girl without the burden of witnessing cruelty and violence. Lancer continued to see Sieg as the living embodiment of what Jeanne d'Arc could not accomplish in her human life on Earth.

Sieg, the homunculus boy created only to be a Grail War's weapon as a child, was able to grow up through the selflessness of the Heroic Spirit Siegfried. Siegfried had given his life, so this 'tool' may one day have the opportunity grow up to live a life free of his own will, without the chains of hardship or destiny to alter it without his ultimate say. Although Sieg had chosen to continue fighting and stand up for what he believed, he did so of his own free will. Lancer wished desperately to be as courageous as he was, to be that determined. She watched as Ruler nurtured his growth, protected his life and developed feelings of love for such a curious being.

Lancer would fight for Ruler to have the same fate as Sieg had chosen for himself during the previous Grail War so one day when Ruler and Sieg are to marry and bear their own children, that Ruler's children could grow up truly innocent, to be free to laugh carelessly among the flower fields or throw an annoying tantrum over not receiving a toy they wanted. Not live a life pre-chosen for them where their lives were already destined to be something or to be someone they didn't want to be. Sieg and Ruler's children would surely be a breathtaking sight to behold.

Joan Alter Lily hadn't mentioned neither to Jeanne Alter or Jeanne d'Arc, that she knew for a fact that Jeanne d'Arc would give birth to two healthy babies a few years in the future. She saw their faces the day of Ruler's summoning and couldn't stop thinking of their faces ever since. The twins, a beautiful girl and boy just waiting to be born into the world, to be the living embodiment of Sieg and Ruler's ultimate declaration of their love for one another, and to be the light that this dark world needed, the living truth of Sieg and Ruler's second chance. Their children would be free of their parent's heartbreaks, mistakes and would be a daily reminder that life continues to move forward.

She wanted their children to fully live out their childhood, one that Ruler could have had if God had not interfered so early on. If Lancer could gift Sieg or Ruler with anything, it would be to grant them the gift of life. _Oh Ruler… your children will someday be the key to your salvation, your forgiveness in both yourself and in your life's mission._ Lancer wasn't a Satan loving tyrant like Avenger, but she didn't exactly view herself as a God loving worshiper like Ruler either. She was undecided and would likely remain that way until the moment of her passing.

Lancer felt blood trickle from her lip from biting it so hard as she watched the battle between the King of Knights and the Knight of Treachery continue for several minutes uninterrupted. The Knight of Treachery was winning, fighting tooth and nail among the ever-praised King of Knights. Laughing with euphoric happiness as each blade met blow for blow, each kick met with equal power from the receiver.

From Lancer's perspective, it appeared Mordred, Saber of Red was erupting with incomparable power, not coming from rage nor anger from King Arthur's treatment of her growing up, but out of recently discovered respect and extensive understanding of her father in a new-found light. This simple understanding seemed to have made all this difference from her famous defeat from all those years ago during the Battle of Camlann. _Mordred, please prevail._

Lancer watched as King Arthur's sword Excalibur aggressively met with Mordred's sword Clarent with such intensity the ground shook for miles and created huge divots in the land. Mordred and Arturia were moving so quickly, one could only make out their blurred shadows moving fiercely to the next place their opponent stood, their swords crackled for a bloodied battle. It was the fiercest battle Lancer had ever seen, she couldn't believe such skilled and powerful Heroic Spirits existed to this extent, she was speechless watching their unrivaled power. _Magnificent…_

Astolfo, Ruler, Gilgamesh and Lancer all watched the battle in silence, anxiety filling the tense air around them. Both Knights were breathing heavily from exhaustion and excitement. Neither showing any sign of letting up or surrendering until one of them stood defeated and totally dead. Mordred smiled purposefully and Arturia looked onto her son with a look of remorse and resolution. Both Knights separated, flying backwards until they stood several hundred feet apart.

"You've left me with no other choice Knight of Treachery. If you won't listen to reason or give into the eventual defeat that awaits you with the clashing of our famous swords, I will show you why I, Arturia Pendragon, former King of the great nation of Britannia and overseer of the Universe Throne of Heroes, holds such a revered position in both history and the present," the King of Knights shouted across the battle field. Arturia looked forward expressionless as she gathered yellow lights around the field, focusing them into a single blow. She was breathtakingly beautiful, the most incredible display of why the King of Knights was so extraordinary.

"Father, I've been waiting for this moment my entire existence, to think I would give up over mere words or fighting, is wishful and pointless thinking. Let me show you why this time I will stand victorious and why I never needed a title of King, when all I wanted was to be recognized by you, to stand by your side accepted as your true son. You will see why I'm stronger today than I ever was. I won't hold back Arthur, nor should you," Mordred screamed back in utter glee. Mordred dug her feet into the ground, focusing a massive amount of energy around her and into Clarent. The ground shook ferociously as her power left those in attendance speechless. If any doubted Mordred's connection to the King, it could be quickly dismissed.

"EXALIBUR!" Arturia screamed into the night and unleashed a blindly large yellow light capable of wiping out nearly anything in its path, demolishing the land as it was, her power was sent flying forward and its raw power escaped across the field to destroy Mordred and finish her for good. Yellow orbs joined in combination with its blinding light, ripping the land to little shreds as it went. Arturia stood her ground, knowing full well Mordred would counter with her most legendary attack as a Heroic Spirit.

"CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!" Mordred yelled in proud declaration into the darkened night as her helmet the Secret of Pedigree released upwards, her sword unleashing an ungodly amount of massive blood red light, devastating the land as it hurled itself towards Excalibur's mighty light, hundreds of mini explosions went off as her sword's power hurled itself forward toward the renowned King of Knights. _I'm not afraid to die here Father, I will win. Sieg and Ruler will be together again, as sappy as that shit sounds, and I will live until that damn day arrives._

Jeanne d'Arc felt her body be thrown backwards and her body violently connected with the ground, her lungs pleaded for oxygen. Her ears were buzzing so loud she couldn't move, her vision was blotchy. She swore she heard her name being said, yet no evidence to prove it was happening. Ruler couldn't see anything except the color of red and gold, as she felt the heat of flames and the coldness of ice encase her. Smoke and flames erupted as an earth-shattering shock was heard from the aftermath of Mordred and Arturia's noble phantasms connecting.

Ruler felt warmth all around her, light emerged from the sky above and she experienced her spirit almost leave her body, going somewhere in between.

 _Where am I?_

 _Am I dead or alive…_

 _Forgiven or forsaken…_

 _Am I disposable, perhaps irreplaceable…_

 _Loved or merely unlovable…_

 _What… have I… allowed to occur…_

 _Will I rise…_

 _Will I succeed…_

 _Sieg… I've decided… I will… emerge…_

 _Victorious…_

 _I will… stand by your side…_

 _Once again…_

 _Mother… Father…_

 _Watch over me…._

 _God, grant me victory…_

 _I… will… prevail._

 _Sieg…_

 _Astolfo…_

 _Avenger…_

 _Lancer…_

 _Saber of Red…_

 _I will live._

* * *

A/N: I'm BACK and missed everyone SO much. This story LIVES ON! First off, thank you for being so patient and for sticking with me. This story means more to me than I could ever begin to say. I've been terribly busy with school and life, but promise I'll try my very best to update much sooner so I don't leave everyone waiting so long. Thank you dearly to everyone who took the time to message me and for all the reviews! Holy, 8 of you reviewed?! Special thank you **Nerf585** , **giacomoX** , **KitsuneRose16** , **darthwolf** , **Optimus Maximus** , **Rerorerorerorero** , **AnimeFan0216** , and **derrickfoo0** from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to review the last chapter. You guys AMAZE ME, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Please guys, if everyone wants to keep this story going, please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW! Let me know you guys still want this story until the very end. As always, you guys rock. Wishing you all the very best and hope to see reviews soon telling me all your thoughts and feelings. XOXO


End file.
